


Pendulous Fall

by Vesperia02



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperia02/pseuds/Vesperia02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of "Conflicts and Resolution". Rey, Ren, Poe and Finn continue their efforts against the threat of the First Order and more ***Rated T for Violence and Adult Themes***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fleet was still stationed at Yavin, however preparations were being made for for the next part of the Resistance's strategy. Two days had passed since their escape from gas giant. Meanwhile, Ren sat in his and Rey's apartment. He moved his few belongings that morning, and some additional clothes his mother provided for him. He studied Rey, she was pacing, concern filing her stride. She wore a simple slate blue collared top with black pants and knee high boots. He enjoyed watching her, even if she was anxious.

"I'm not sure what Luke is going to say about this. I don't know what he can do to help me." She frowned and looked at Ren.

"He'll give the best advice he can. He may be able to relate more to you than I can. It's a difficult path to balance, and as you know the Dark Side can change an individual." Ren said pensively. He couldn't give her much advice, he actually had fell to the Dark Side. Rey hadn't fallen yet, but the temptation developed on Yavin 4 a few days earlier with their battle against Sicarii. Seeing Rey's eyes, lifeless, scared Ren, and still did. Rey was on unstable ground. Rey continued her pacing and neither of them said nothing for several minutes.

A beep at the door announced a visitor, and it automatically opened a few moments later. Luke strode in, dressed in a dark robe over his cream tunic and his lightsaber clasped to his waist. Rey's eyes darted to Ren, and revealed her fear. Luke addressed them before she could speak. "I got the message the both of you wanted to see me. I wanted to give you a few days before going into detail what happened at Yavin 4..."

Rey looked at Ren, they agreed he'd speak first with his side. Ren informed Luke about the Knights of Ren and finding the holocron. While doing so, Ren walked to his drawer and pulled out the holocron, and played it for both Rey and Luke. He continued, "Finn and I ended outside first, and Sicarii was waiting. Waiting for Rey actually. She still thought I was dead, which means Snoke doesn't realize that I'm alive either. I engaged her but after Rey appeared she Pushed me back and I was unconscious for sometime." Rey had her eyes closed and took a deep breath.

"I started to fight her, and she ended up throwing Poe into the jungle somewhere. With Ren lifeless on the ground, I felt fear, and anger towards Sicarii..." Rey's voice trembled "I felt the Dark Side within me, clawing to take control. I knocked her down by using a feint attack and I felt it, edging me to take hold and use it. I was worried about Finn, about Poe, about Ren. Everyone..." Rey's voice ended in a near whisper. Luke had said nothing but his blue eyes were grave.

Ren picked up where Rey left off. "When I resumed consciousness, I started to make my way concealed over to where they were battling. Then Rey had her lightsaff above Sicarii's throat and I sensed the anger from her in that moment. I bound the both of them, and killed Sicarii with my lightsaber. After which I released Rey from her bindings..." Ren sighed, he hated the next memory and hadn't shared it with Rey. "But Rey's eyes were dead. They had no emotion. I begged for her to come back and thankfully she did."

Luke studied Rey. Her eyes were locked on to Ren from his admission, watery. "I think you're aware of how unsteady you can become, and I am glad you came to me instead of hiding it. Rey, a time would come sooner or later in your life where the Dark Side would find a weakness and tempt you. I have, and I expect every Jedi to have their own battles with the Dark Side."

Rey looked partially comforted with his words, but Luke continued. "You must practice staying resilient and not give in. The Dark side will control you if you fall. This means, even if your friends are hurt, you cannot give in. They love you. They would not want to see you that way."

Rey spoke up solemnly "Luke. Have you ever killed before?"

Luke nodded without hesitation "Yes, I have. And you can as well, although you must try to avoid it at all possible until you feel more stable in your emotions. A Jedi strives for compassion and understanding. Long ago, Jedi meditated affairs and wielded integrity and honesty throughout the galaxy. If you strike for revenge or anger, it will be your downfall. If you are calm in your thoughts, and seek only justice, you will not fall. But, you need a clear mind. When emotions are involved, your feelings for your friends, it can be very challenging. Jedi in the past were forbidden love interests, as their emotions could rule them. That is not something I wish to impose on a new Jedi order, as love and friendships are rewarding to one's life. Rey, I would suggest meditation to help assist moderate any strong emotions you may have."

Rey looked thoughtful. "Thank you."

Luke studied her, then turned his eyes to Ren and coughed into his gloved hand. "The same goes for you. I'm aware of your fondness for each other, and I support the both of you. However, just as her fear and anger can lead to the Dark Side, so can yours." Rey's cheeks turned pink, and Ren nodded.

Having no further questions, Luke left stating he'd contact them to resume their training and left.

Rey hadn't moved but watched Luke as he left. Ren stood up and embraced her. "It sounds easier than it really is" she mumbled into his chest.

"We'll follow what he says. Besides, you are the most determined person I know Rey. I believe in you. Luke believes in you." He tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly. She looked up at him, he always wanted to remember her warm brown eyes. "Why don't we find out what Poe and Finn are up to. The fleet is preparing to move and they may be summoned sooner for orders than we will."

* * *

Ren walked next to her in the hallway, his tall frame and preference for darker clothes was like a shadow to her. Busy personnel and droids went about their errands around them. The meeting with Luke went better than she had hoped. She had been nervous of being disowned by the Jedi Master. Dwelling on his message to her, he was right. Luke had true compassion for others. Even though she could tell he was concerned, he heard them out. He even was adverse to fighting Kylo Ren, and she felt even if Ren had not been his own nephew, he would try as much as he could to save him. She needed to emulate Luke as much as she could she realized.

"We should try Poe's apartment before seeing if they're in the mess hall..." Ren mused. She looked at him and he had a small smile on his face.

"You shouldn't tease them like that. They're our friends. And no, we'll go to the mess hall first Ren." Although the way that Finn was concerned about Poe, maybe he was starting to have feelings for the pilot. She knew Finn better from their time together, but Poe looked out for her. He was a good person like Finn said. Rey's heart felt warm, she had friends who all cared about her, and she cared about them.

They arrived to the mess hall, and scanned the tables. Officers and pilots eating together, some quickly, and some reading their itineraries for the day. She spotted Poe and Finn eating breakfast together. Finn was dressed in a Resistance uniform, whereas Poe had basic slacks and a longsleeved shirt on. "I found them. See?" She said to Ren, with a tone of her point being proven.

Ren shrugged "Do you want anything?" Rey nodded and he left to get them breakfast.

Poe saw Rey first as Finn's back was turned to her, and he waived enthusiastically to her. Finn turned and smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Rey! Good morning!" Poe's grin was toothier than normal. She heard a sound from under the table and saw Poe wince.

Finn glared at Poe before turning to her. "Good morning Rey. Did you and Ren get any orders from Luke or General Organa yet?" he inquired.

"Um.. no we haven't. Luke said they don't have any plans for us at this time so we'll continue training..." She answered. Ren just came back and gave her fruit and a nutri bar, and sat next to Poe.

Finn swallowed the rest of his meal and stated "We're going back to the Thesme sector today to see if we can intercept any ships who think that part of the First Order armada is still there. We'll stay there a day or so before leaving. Before the Resistance came to us on Yavin, they had just secured a victory, destroying most of the ships stationed there."

Ren looked pleased with the information. "Do they expect anyone to come?"

Poe pushed his plate away from him and crossed his arms on the table. "Possibly, the First Order was sending out communications before we jammed their distress signal. We're not too sure how much was sent. We have a rendezvous point if a whole fleet shows up, but I don't think they will send anything." Ren nodded in agreement. Poe continued " Rey, maybe you should see if you can take the _Falcon_ out with us."

"I think I'll do that. I'll check with Luke when I'm done here." She said without hesitation. She enjoyed flying and hadn't been able to do as much as she would have liked with her Jedi training. The thought of flying excited her.

Early in the afternoon, with Luke and General Organa's approval, Rey was preparing the _Falcon_ with Chewie. Chewie had finished fixing the targeting system on the lower gun well earlier that morning. Poe and BB8 had already departed the hangar with Red and Blue squadrons. After completing the final checks, Rey summoned Finn and Ren to join them in the cockpit. Chewie was entering in the coordinates for the Resistance's Destination.

"We'll be entering hyperspace soon" Rey said as the _Falcon_ exited the hanger. Finn and Ren said nothing but sat down in the passenger seats behind her and Chewie. When they were far enough away from the ship, Chewie growled an affirmative and they put the _Falcon_ into hyperspace.


	2. Surprises

The flight in hyperspace was short, Yavin was relatively close to the Thesme sector. Finn watched as the stars stretched on. The control panel beeped, signaling that they were ready to come out of hyperspace at their destination. The remains of ships of all sizes floated aimlessly in space as Rey and Chewie took the _Falcon_ out of hyperspace. Rey checked in with the Resistance that she arrived, just as the other Resistance ships started to appear.

Poe announced on the intercom for Red and Blue squadrons to do sweeps in the surrounding space, and they divided into their squadrons. Flying in formation, the squadrons scouted the debris field. Finn kept his eye on Poe's ship until it went out of sight.

"Finn do you want to do some target practice?" Rey asked him, grinning. Finn smiled and agreed, remembering when they first commandeered the ship and ended up having to fight off pursuing TIE fighters. Finn made his way through the _Falcon_ and strapped himself into the gun well. Rey took him close to some debris that he targeted and ended up destroying. The practice didn't last longer than an hour as Poe came back on the telecom.

"Black Leader reporting - we have intercepted a First Order ship and they deployed TIEs; they just got out of hyperspace. Red and Blue squadrons get into formation." Poe proceeded to give the coordinates and without waiting the ship lunged as Rey flew the Falcon in to assist. The squadrons confirmed Poe's request and entered battle formation. Blue squadron remained closer to the main fleet to provide tactical defense while Red squadron divided into threes to corner and fight the the oncoming threat. Finn heard steps in the corridor and then climbing the ladder above him, Ren was going to man the top turret.

"Get ready, TIE fighters incoming!" Rey said into the telecom, and flying aggressively gave Finn the opportunity to take one down. The TIEs' red lasers flashed across space as Finn set the targeting computer for battle. Ren was still trying to seat himself with the jarring of the ship, when Rey broadcasted "Ren, what are you doing?!"

Ren had strapped on his headset to retort heatedly "I'm trying to stay in my seat long enough to buckle in!" And a few moments later "This targeting system isn't working!"

Chewie roared in response, Finn had no idea what the wookie said but he sounded annoyed. The _Falcon_ dipped again to allow Finn to help peel two TIEs off an x-wing. The TIEs had to abandon their target or risk being shot. Rey followed one and Finn saw his scanners target and flash red, he fired the laser cannons and they hit their mark. Another x-wing flew past and chased the other TIE.

"Ren just use the Force!" Rey shouted over the intercom. Finn heard something being slammed in the upper gun well, most likely Ren taking his temper out on the faulty targeting system. Finn bit his lip to stifle a laugh.

The _Falcon_ approached the main ship that appeared, an _Acclamator-II class_ transport. Finn recognized the ship class from his time in the First Order. It was a smaller ship in the First Order navy, mostly used to carry troops, and only had room for 14 TIEs in its hangar. The presence of the Resistance ships were a surprise to the First Order, and they were paying dearly for it. The capital Resistance ship _Bravura_ had gotten into range of the _Acclamator-II_ and started firing their turbo lasers. Few TIE's remained and Rey shifted the _Falcon's_ attention on to weakening the ship's shields. Rey took the ship in close, Finn and Ren targeted their cannons to disable them before pulling up. Even with a failed targeting system, Ren shot almost accurately. A turbo laser from the First Order ship hit the Falcon's rear shields and the ship shuddered. Finn grabbed hold of his arm rests. He heard Chewie growl and whine from the cockpit. "Re-adjust the shields Chewie, this is almost over! Red Squadron has taken care of the rest of the TIEs." Rey yelled.

Poe came over the intercom " _Millennium Falcon_ , are you ok? You took a hit."

Rey responded, her focus and stress evident in her tone "We're going in for another strike Black Leader. We're adjusting the shields right now."

"Understood. Red-Five, Red-Four follow me, we're going to flank the _Falcon_ and assist." Finn saw Poe's signature black x-wing drop back behind the _Falcon_.

Rey took the ship close again, and twin laser shots from the upper and lower gun wells from the Falcon flew true. Behind the Falcon additional shots were fired from their x-wing escorts to maximize the damage. The wookie roared in the cockpit and Poe confirmed "Black Leader reporting, their shields are down."

Finn knew that the Resistance was most likely attempting to contact the ship to see if they wanted to surrender, but the _Acclamator-II_ class ship kept firing. "Rey, they're not surrendering. Something important is on that ship for them to want to risk this!" Rey relayed Finn's words to the rest of the Resistance.

Admiral Statura calmly directed into their frequencies "Careful squadrons. Do not take any unnecessary damage but keep the pressure on them. Be wary of any jettisoned items or escape pods and advise immediately."

As if his words were a prophecy, a small transport vessel disembarked from the _Acclamator-II_ craft. Poe commanded immediately "Black Leader reporting- disable that ship ONLY, we cannot have it reach hyperspace." The First Order ship still fired upon the x-wings and weakly attempted to position itself to give time for the small ship the ability to go into hyperpace. Two x-wings sped up and dove towards the small vessel. A calculated strike hit the left wing, causing it to tailspin.

"The First Order is not ending their attacks Admiral, Black Leader." Rey said into the intercom. She was maneuvering the _Falcon_ away from the laser canons that were still operational.

"Permission granted to return full fire on the _Acclamator-II_ class warship" Statura answered. Finn felt the ship shift as Rey took the ship in for another attack. It wasn't as close as the other two dives, without the shields the ship would be close to exploding with enough damage. The Ion canons from the _Bravura_ started pummeling the First Order ship, and just as Rey tilted the _Falcon_ away, it exploded. The reverberations shocked the _Falcon_ and the lights dimmed momentarily before coming back on.

"All units report back immediately. " Poe requested.

Finn made his way out of the lower gun well and back to the cockpit. The small transport shuttle, weakened by the x-wing hit was being slowly beamed into the _Bravura_. Ren appeared a moment later. "We need to be prepared for whoever is on that ship." Finn said, curiously.

"Agreed." Ren said, his hand on his lightsaber.

* * *

Rey sped up the _Falcon_ and landed in the hangar of the _Bravura_. As they were exiting Chewie whined and passed Ren to head for the ladder on the upper gun well. A few moments later the wookie unleashed a mighty roar. Finn almost tripped with the ferocity of the noise, and Rey looked at Ren questioningly.

"I may have been irritated with the system not working... I will help fix it." Ren stated, looking straight ahead as they descended the ramp. Finn was grinning.

Rey turned "Chewie I'll help fix it later!" She shouted. Ren turned to her and she said "We both know I should fix it. Also. Don't break my ship again." She grinned to let him know it was forgiven. She admitted to herself in the stress of the battle, she was probably a bit curt with him. Ren looked slightly abashed so she squeezed his hand.

Finn spoke up "Rey, your flying was amazing. Again!" Ren nodded in agreement. They were stopped outside of the _Falcon_. The shuttle would be docking soon.

Rey replied "Both of you did well too!" The memory of the battle was fresh in her mind. She felt so alive. She used the Force while piloting and let guide her. She could just relive that memory over and over...

The atmosphere of the hangar changed almost instantly. Soldiers with blaster rifles filled the hangar and picked positions with cover for whomever may be on the transport. Finn un-holstered his blaster and took a few steps away from Rey and Ren. Rey held her lightsaber ready, and Ren had his hand on his. The shuttle landed, the damaged wing sparking and smoking. The blast screens were up in the shuttle's cockpit, they were unable to determine who was inside.

The commanding officer motioned quietly to his subordinates to carefully make their way to the hatch. Ren moved forward, his lightsaber was already in his hands ready to be activated. Rey moved slowly behind him and reached out with the Force. The tension was thick in the air.

The hatch opened and the hydraulics emitted white smoke. A dark shape was in the fog and moving down. Ren quickened his pace, something was going to happen. She could sense it...

Indigo lightening shot out of the figure's hands, those the lightening touched crumbled to the hangar's floor. It was a female Rey saw, and she Pushed soldiers away like they were toy dolls. Ren activated his silver beamed lightsaber and was attempting to deflect her lightening back to her. Rey was right behind him trying to defend others from the Force Lightening, her dark green blade humming in her hands. The hangar erupted in chaos, people attempting to help the wounded while others called for back up. Rey moved toward her, and strangely, with close enough range the Force Lightening felt drawn into Rey's lightsaff. Rey felt better knowing she could help defend but the lightening was strong, it was jarring the lightstaff in her hands. Rey gripped harder and focused on the lightnings paths with the Force. It was a struggle just to keep it intact, to keep it from forking to others. Finn had moved to the other of Ren and was analyzing the foe before shooting... Finn didn't want to kill her. Rey's eyes returned to studying the woman, she had raven hair that was braided and it tailed down her back. She had some sort of animal leather armor. But that wasn't the most frightening thing, her eyes were yellow and the skin near her eyes were black, like tendrils creeping out of her eye sockets. She took a blaster shot in the leg from Finn and didn't flinch, her snarl the only acknowledgement to her pain.

"Finn! We can't keep her prisoner!" Ren shouted. He was struggling with subduing the Force Lightening as well. Any stray bolt could kill someone. Bodies behind them showed them their misjudgment. Finn aimed and fired at will, hitting her in the back, her torso. She collapsed after taking numerous wounds, more so than a normal person, and the Force lightening ceased from her hands. Ren walked up to her with his saber out to her chest. Her chest was heaving heavily, blood pooling around her body, and she stared angrily at Ren.

"Why are you with them. You're fooling no one" She growled at him in a peculiar accent.

Ren clenched his jaw and said nothing. He stabbed her in her heart and her eyes faded. Rey was glad her last words were lost in the chaos. At this moment, no one knew who Ren really was on the ship. They would realize now he was a Force user. But if his true identity came out, it could demoralize the Resistance and also impact General Leia's standing. They had a meeting earlier that he would be addressed only as Ren, not Ben and obviously not Kylo Ren. She wondered if anyone would link Kylo Ren to Ren the Force user who just helped subdue this woman. Ren was still looking at her corpse. No, not looking, examining. Ren was most likely trying to figure out who this person was. Finn made his way over and Poe jogged up behind him. Several other soldiers were making their way into the shuttle to see what could be found.

Before Rey could speak Ren spoke coldly. "Finn. That is what needed to happen." Ren blinked and coughed, and said much more warmly "You saved people. We needed to weaken her." Finn nodded slowly.

"Who is she?" Rey wondered out loud. Ren turned, and everyone else did too. Luke and General Leia were making their way to where they stood. R2-D2 beeped and followed right behind. Luke looked calm however Leia had a concerned look on her face. The four of them parted so that Luke could examine the body. He knelt and intently studied the woman's face.

"We saw what happened on the hanger overlook. We ran as fast as we could when we saw she was using the Force." Leia's eyes held no sympathy for the dead woman.

Luke stood up and spoke in a near whisper "For now say she is part of the First Order and we're finding out more information. However we need to discuss her. I know where she is from. I need all information available from that ship." He turned, and as he did two crew members were carrying out a stormtrooper. At first Rey thought his helmet was on wrong... then she gasped when she realized that his neck had been snapped. She couldn't tear her eyes away until Ren forced her her face into his chest instead. Leia huffed in disgust. Luke continued "R2, lets go into the ship and see what information you can gather. We'll meet all of you shortly."


	3. Nightsister

General Leia dictated for a lieutenant to escort them to her private quarters. They arrived; there was a separate sitting room from her sleeping chamber. It was furnished modestly with a couch, a small table, and four chairs. Finn and Rey sat on the maroon couch, and Poe leaned against the wall. Ren paced, trying to think of where that female could be from. Someone that could use the Dark Side, and was aware that Ren used the Dark Side as well. She must have been angry that their shuttle was disabled and killed her pilot. As much as Ren had lost his temper he seldom killed his subordinates. He thought on, he had never seen Force Lightening before, but he studied her as he tried to defend against her attacks. He thought he may have gotten the trick of it...

"Ren. Do you know about her at all? She used the Dark Side..." Rey inquired.

Ren stopped and looked at her. Her face was still flushed from the encounter and her hair curled from her perspiration. "I have no idea. I'm trying to think on where folk match that kind of rustic attire and appearance come from but the galaxy is a big place." Ren frowned, he wished he knew where the woman was from. He knew some other things about her dark side leanings though. He didn't feel comfortable sharing right then though.

Poe spoke up "Luke said he knew and he'd tell us. But..." Poe paused dramatically "I saw you fly Rey, it was spectacular! You're very aggressive, and it definitely threw off the First Order." Rey smiled at the compliment. "Who was gunning?"

"Finn and Ren. Ren ended up bypassing the targeting system." Rey grinned at him, and Finn laughed. Ren from before would have been irritated with her, but he knew she was teasing him, especially since she phrased in that way. He smiled a little. Poe asked her more history of her flight experience.

After some time, the conversation died down; the anticipation of waiting for information on their minds. Rey curled up on the couch and closed her eyes. Luke arrived an hour later, with Leia and R2 in tow. He pulled up a chair for Leia, and then for himself. Luke began "As you are aware, that was a Dark Side Force user. She hails from Dathomir, a world where matriarchal clans are in charge. The clans are tribal and Force sensitive, and have no wishes to leave their planet or integrate with the rest of the galaxy's society. However, they have their own laws regarding Force usage which are almost like the Jedi code. Breaking the law will expel you from the clan, and most often the women who do leave, end up joining the Nightsisters or Nightwitches as they are called. Palpatine had made an effort to recruit them to his cause, but since they would not submit to his authority he blocked off the planet from all communication. I had visited the other clans on Dathomir shortly after the fall of the Empire, and none wanted anything to do with the New Republic. They like their way of life, and also feel it is their own duty to bring justice to the Nightsisters."

Luke took a breath. Ren looked around, everyone was hanging on to words, fascinated. "I am troubled to find a Nightsister en route to what could be the First Order. Their desire to leave that planet could have had them overcome their distaste to submitting to a male, and thus a possible dealing with Snoke. R2 is currently processing the data from the shuttle, but we're not expecting much. It can however tell us if there were any prior trips to Dathomir. My other concern is that Dathomir is closer to Borosk than it is the Thesme sector. Why didn't they just go to Borosk? Coming to Thesme is the opposite direction. There may have been an alternative goal with the Nightsister on board as well. For now we could speculate for weeks on why. What I would like to do, and Leia has concurred, is to have Rey and Ren come with me to Dathomir. We can find out directly if there has been any changes with the Nightsisters, or if they have seen other ships. Meanwhile, R2 will remain here and provide an update to Leia with the information he decodes from the shuttle."

Everyone sat in silence after, reflecting on the information Luke provided. Ren himself was interested, to find out more about this obscure planet and culture. However they may prefer speaking to Rey, and hold Rey's word above his or Luke's.

"Luke, do you plan on Rey talking to them?" Ren asked. He loved Rey, and her determination, but he wasn't sure if that would be helpful with trying to get information in a tactful way. Rey looked interested, she hadn't thought of this.

"Possibly. I was able to talk to one of the clan matriarchs Euouae long ago, and she was cordial, and much older than the rest of her clan. Her wisdom is revered among her followers. If she is still alive I could petition to see her." Luke didn't go into detail about the other if, and Ren didn't press him. "I'm thinking to leave tomorrow afternoon, the sooner we can get information the better." Ren nodded and noticed Rey's acceptance in her eyes.

Leia had said nothing while Luke reviewed the information with them. She spoke "We will be moving to a different sector within the hour, we cannot stay long in case the First Order does send a reconnaissance for the Nightsister and whatever other information was on board. Depending on the information that R2 finds, we may change our objectives. Otherwise, we will target another system to push back the First Order's grip." She rose. "That is it for now everyone. And, on behalf of the Resistance, thank you for your efforts today."

Everyone made their way to leave and his mother grasped his hand. "Stay a moment." Rey saw and nodded, she'd wait for him outside. Once they were alone she looked up to her son. "You just came here a few days ago, and now you'll be leaving again." Ren understood, he felt her sadness through the Force. "But, I wanted to let you know how proud I am of you. You saved people today. I just want you to be careful when you're with Luke, and to take care of Rey. I am fond of her." Leia said earnestly.

"I'm aware you had some influence over her dinner attire and must have seen her earlier that day." Ren hesitated, but decided to smile "I promise to take care of her. But don't let her hear that..." Knowing his mom's concern for him, he gave her a hug.

"I'll see you, Rey and Luke off tomorrow. The Force will be with you."

* * *

Ren appeared only a few minutes later. His eyes warmed as he saw her. "Poe and Finn said we can dine with them since we'll be leaving tomorrow... for who knows how long." She frowned.

"Do you feel something with the Force, Rey?" he asked quietly as they made their way to Poe's apartments.

"Oh, no. I just feel like things happen so fast. But we need to counter whatever the First Order and Snoke is planing." Rey reflected ever since she met BB8, her life has been a whirlwind. She was hoping that after Yavin she'd have time to practice more, but now she'd be heading off with Luke to a rural world...

They arrived and she pushed the buzzer to signal their arrival. Poe let them in, he had changed from his jumpsuit into brown slacks and a sage green shirt. "Hey there. I made a request for dinner for us since we missed it while in the meeting with Luke and the General..." Poe's room was identical to hers, with the bedroom and small dining area combined into one. The dinner arrived a few moments later, and was set on the table. It was better than standard military fare, the main dish was a spiced fish with vegetables and rolls for sides. Rey raised an eyebrow and Poe grinned. "I made a _special_ request." As they were seating themselves, Poe went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of white Corellian wine and began to pour. "This is special for tonight too. Who know's what you'll be eating on Dathomir..." Rey didn't care for the wine a few nights ago with the General, however this one had a lighter taste to it. The fish was light and flaky, and the seasoning complimented it well.

Poe in between a bite of vegetables asked "Do you know anything about Dathomir, Ren? Or just what Luke told us?"

Ren shook his head "No, although I'm interested to learn about its culture. A high concentration of Force users on the planet, something must have happened in it's history for it to become that way. Most of the time, finding a Force sensitive individual is rare. I also could only spectate that Snoke would want to use the Nightsisters to further his plans, but what would they get out of it? I have the same questions Luke does, he thought about it before he met with us..."

Finn spoke "Do you know if Snoke has any other apprentices Ren?"

Rey saw Ren clench his jaw. "I thought I was the only one. Although he was always searching for more, and he also became interested in Rey from my thoughts. He had Sicarii though, and I never knew of her. I'm not sure if he has more, or if his intention with the Nightsisters would be to acquire more Force powers behind him. A long time ago, Darth Bane mandated a Rule of Two for the Sith. Emperor Palpatine worked with Darth Vader. And Snoke was Palpatine's master for a short time. But with the Rule of Two, the apprentice is supposed to defeat the master. That didn't happen..."

Rey spoke after sipping her wine "Did Palpatine betray Snoke? From that, did Snoke abandon the Rule of Two?"

Ren sighed "I realize now how foolish I was when I was younger. I craved power, and the Dark Side and Snoke resonated to me. Although I served him, he never provided much information about himself. Snoke has a deep scar over his skull. His skin... has had some sort of damage to it. I'm not sure of the wounds history." Ren's tone carried his frustration. But also sparked a question for Rey.

"That Nightsister from earlier, why... why was her skin black around her eyes, and her eyes bright yellow. It was unsettling..."

Finn commented "Was it tribal markings or...?"

Ren finished his glass of wine and poured himself another. Ren said, with hesitation in his voice, "Dark Side users... if they use the Dark Side enough, it can alter their appearance. Darth Zannah had yellow eyes, evidence of her leanings. I examined the Nightsister's face earlier because Finn, like you, I thought maybe it was a tribal marking as she was wearing hide armor. But, they were actually ruptured blood vessels near the eyes, from their anger, their hate in using the Dark Side..." Ren trailed off. Rey was horrified. Finn's mouth was open and Poe's features were grim.

Rey wasn't sure what scared her more, the fact that the Dark Side did this, or that Ren had known, and most likely had known when he served Snoke.

Poe's voice was grave "You and Rey will have to be very careful on Dathomir."


	4. Dathomir

Rey and Ren exited after dinner and headed back to their apartment; it was late and they only passed one patrol on the way. Ren felt she was pensive about the Nightsister and their trip tomorrow; their steps in the ship's corridors was the only sound.

They entered their apartments and before Rey took another step he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and rested her head on his arm. "Ren, you knew that the Darkside would affect you that way?" He knew what she meant, her horrified face at the Nightsisters skin and cause said it all.

"Not at first, no. But I saw some signs with myself and looked up the few pieces of information Snoke had regarding prior Dark Side users... For me, I noticed my skin becoming much paler. More than what was to be expected with me fully clothed. Snoke confirmed that this happens, and in extreme cases of anger or when the Dark Side is very strong, the pupils can become red or yellow..." He admitted he may have said too much but, it was the truth. He turned her to face him.

Her eyes weren't fearful surprisingly, but they searched his. "I wouldn't want something, to control and affect me that way. Control me mentally and physically." and she said more quietly "And yet the temptation lingers. I don't feel it now but it's waiting in the depths..."

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "The Dark Side, you sacrifice everything for that power. No matter what happens. Its for selfish reasons. If you think of it that way, you can see that making sense for some. It made sense for me for a long time. We can overcome it Rey, you and I." He held her close. He had to make sure she never fell. She was everything to him.

She relaxed in his embrace and he leaned down and kissed her neck. Rey's body shifted in his hands and her mouth found his. She tasted faintly of her last sips of the sweet white wine. She started to remove his shirt and his hands eagerly helped in removing it, his heart and breath quickening. She placed her hands on his waist and moved him so that he ended up lying on the bed facing her. Ren watched as she disrobed, leaving only her undergarments on and crawled next to him. His hand traveled across her figure, her small hips to her breast that he enjoyed cupping in his hand, her skin soft and warm. Her hand rested on his arm. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." He said to her. He had said it the prior night, but liked how it sounded in his mind, hearing his voice say it to her. He shifted to his side and twisted a loose strand of her hair in his hand.

"I know. I love you too." she murmured into his neck, and started to kiss him. Her breath and lips were warm on his skin. He closed his eyes, enjoying her attention. Her body pressed next to his, and his body responded. He wanted her every night, to feel her in his arms, pleasing her. Her small hands joined his and removed his shorts, and she touched him the way he taught her to. He moaned softly as they kissed passionately. After a few minutes, she pulled back slightly and looked at him. "We won't be able to lay like this while we're on Dathomir..."

"No, we won't, will we?" He said aggressively in a low voice. He grinned at her and positioned himself on top of her, removing her bottom. Rey's cheeks turned pink for a moment, but she wrapped her arm around his back, and the other grabbed behind his head and forced him to kiss her. Her lips were hungry for his. Ren felt himself relax and enjoy this with her. Tomorrow they would have to be ready for anything.

I

They awoke the next morning, packed their belongings to take with them to Dathomir, and headed to the _Falcon_ after their mid day meal. Chewie would be coming with them, and Rey went to assist him in repairing the shields. Ren watched them passively when Luke arrived. Instead of the normal long robes he normally wore, he wore a black collared shirt, black pants tucked into black boots, and his lightaber holstered to his belt. He set his pack down and looked at Ren with his blue eyes.

"Before we leave, I would like to review their culture with the both of you..." Luke started.

"I'm listening Luke." Rey said. She was handing Chewie tools while holding some wires out of the way.

"Very well. Ren, you and I may not get the warmest welcome. And we may have a rocky welcome anyway. They are wary of strangers, and especially of non-natives of Dathomir. You and I will not be permitted to speak unless spoken to, and the chance of that happening will be very rare. The matriarchal clans of Dathomir... are protected and run by females only. Men... are not equals in their society." Luke took a deep breath and continued "They used for breeding and serving the women."

Ren couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was an extreme form of matriarchy, for their males to be treated this way. "Then how did you talk to them so long ago?" he asked incredulously.

"The matron Euouae, or clan mother, of the Eupha Rivers clan met me once I was taken captive. She realized I was a Jedi and allowed me to speak and we discussed my desire to rebuild the Jedi Order. She politely declined and I was free to leave."

"And you're hoping she is still alive."

"I am." Luke said simply.

"If she is not, then will we be taken captive? What is your plan for this?" Ren was feeling frustrated with this plan, he wouldn't be in a position to protect Rey. The tone of his voice reflected that.

"Rey will have to petition to see the clan matron on behalf of us. Ren, remember they are Force users and follow the Light Side. While they may not provide a welcome we are used to, it is against their nature to kill without being provoked. That being said, you must reign your temper. They will treat you second to any female. If you do act out, they may suspect your Dark Side leanings, which as you could imagine jeopardize all of us..."Luke trailed off.

Ren felt he was being confined on the trip, and he felt his anger grow within him.

Rey gave the cables back to Chewie, apparently they were done, and walked to where Ren sat. She had a determined look in her eyes. "I will be your voice and we will find out anything we need to know." Luke nodded and reviewed the questions she should ask, and other cultural differences they had.

Ren had calmed down some when his mother arrived later to wish them off, flanked by Poe and Finn.

"We'll let you know what we find on the R2 unit." Leia said solemnly. She gave the three of them hugs and stood back, allowing for Poe and Finn to say their farewells.

The _Falcon_ left the hangar, and headed for Dathomir.

* * *

Luke stood behind Rey as they descended into the atmosphere. "These are roughly the coordinates from when I was here before. The clans are for the most part stationary, although it wouldn't be out of the question for them to migrate..." Chewie input them the system and they drew close. The planet was diverse, with sprawling woodlands and plains, and further on there were mountain ranges. They landed the Falcon near the edge of a forest, and exited. It was early afternoon on the planet, although the sun was obscured by a layer of clouds.

"Chewie, will you stay here with the Falcon? Once we've made contact we'll come back. I am not sure how amiable they would be with technology..." Luke requested. Chewie whined, he would stay.

Luke lead the way with Ren and Rey following, packs securely fastened to their backs. Rey noticed Ren's tension in his stride and the way he held himself. He was quiet the whole way to Dathomir. She was nervous as well, she may have to be the one to speak to the clan mother if Luke's acquaintance was deceased. The way ahead of them was mostly flat land with rolling green grasses as high as her chest, she could see for leagues. A mountain range rose up from the far north, the peaks white with snow. The climate was temperate, although Rey wouldn't have minded if it was warmer.

"You think they're going to find us Luke?" Ren asked. He wore black pants and a grey long sleeved shirt, with his black cape. It flapped in the breeze.

"Absolutely. They have patrols. Since they are tribal, it is not uncommon for them to raid other clans, or be raided. They will take livestock and capture men as well."

Ren said nothing for sometime. "Luke, I'm not feeling comfortable with this."

Luke stopped and turned to them "Ren, if you are to become a Jedi, you will need to have experience with different cultures, and also feeling uncomfortable at times. You have to overcome your doubts. We will either be able to obtain the information we seek, or Rey will have to petition on behalf of us, or we'll go home. " Luke's piercing blue eyes were locked on to Ren's, and Rey got the impression he wanted to say more. After a few moments Ren's face flushed and he broke eye contact.

"You're right. Let's go." he said defeated.

Luke turned and continued. Rey felt that Ren's conflict was stronger of late, and wasn't sure how to respond or help him overcome it. She turned her eyes to the horizon to see if anyone was approaching.

The grasses rustled with the wind and soon they approached a river. It was wide and deep, the water clear. A scattering of trees and large bushes were more present near the water, and the grasses had thinned. Rocks layered the river bottom and the banks were pebbled with small stones and mud. "This is the Eupha River. We're getting close." Luke informed them.

They had barely followed the river for fifteen minutes when a woman stepped from behind a bush. Her hide armor, braided black hair and spear named her one of the clanswomen. Her skin was olive toned, and eyes hazel. There were no markings on her face like the Nightsister to Rey's relief. Her skin prickled and she looked behind her. More women were appearing from further away, all in hide armors of different colors. Two rode on huge beasts, Rey had never seen an animal like this before. They had a triangle shaped head with scaley brown and green skin, the eyes large and black. Their feet had three toes each and the monster also had short thick tail that stretched behind it.

Luke stood there, patiently, while Ren's body was tense. Rey walked ahead of Luke and spoke slowly and clearly "Hello. We are here to see the clan mother Euouae. I am Rey, and with me is Luke Skywalker and Ren. We mean no harm."

The leader said nothing and motioned with her hand, her first two fingers pointing to them. Rey turned, and four armed women walked up to Luke and Ren. Before she could say anything they used their staves to knock down and bludgeon Ren and Luke's stomachs and legs, causing them to fall over on their knees. Luke shouted, and she knew he'd be punished for it "Ren stay calm!", and immediately he received another blow to the side of his ribs. Luke groaned but stayed on his knees. Ren was trembling with anger, he was looking down to the ground on his knees.

"Stop! We're here peacefully to meet with your clan mother!" Rey yelled, and went to Ren, kneeling in front of him. She put her hands on his face to calm him, and saw that the woman next to him was going to hit him. Rey could stand this no longer, she had to protect her friends. She Force Pushed her, and clanswomen went flying into the river water. In the woman's surprise, she had dropped her spear and it laid a few feet away. Rey compelled it to come to her with the Force and stood up, the spear in her hands. A darker yearning within her started to awaken.

Rey rotated looking at the women, she would Push any away who would try to hurt Ren or Luke. She was fighting at remaining calm, Pushing them wouldn't kill them and her only intent was to defend. Rey's eyes met the leader again. She herself had a spear and was standing to challenge Rey. Rey felt with the Force, none of the others were making a move. Rey was determined to disarm this woman and leave.

The woman lunged and Rey parried. The staff and spear were similar, but the foot long sharpened metal point made all the difference in how it was used. The woman was fast, but the Force helped Rey evade and counter with her unfamiliarity with the spear. Rey could feel the sweat form on her back, her chest, and she breathed heavily. She made the decision to treat the spear as a staff instead, and felt the Force flow through her. She closed the distance between her and the raven haired woman. The spear was better for piercing, however when the distance was shorter, this clanswoman would have to choke up on the grip or treat her spear like a staff. Hopefully the latter Rey thought... Rey felt confident in her abilities. Rey's wish proved true and the leader had to change her stance. Rey rushed her, hitting her wrist and knocking her out from under her feet. The tip of Rey's spear hovered above the leaders neck, and Rey saw in her mind's eye Sicarii a brief second. The monster within her clawed for control. Rey threw the staff down and stepped back, more so to distance herself from the weapon and the Dark Side. The leader, looked in shock at Rey's abandonment of the spear.

Rey was about to demand they release them when they started to murmur in some chant. Their leader stood up, and called the spear to her hand. She was a Force user as well. Rey couldn't hide her surprise.

"You can come with us to see our Mother. We had to make sure you weren't tainted." She spoke in a raspy low voice, full of authority. She continued "The males are to be bound until it is decided what is to be done."


	5. Reception

Ren felt the Dark Side strongly inside him after he fell to his knees, he wanted to strike at these wild women. The blow to his stomach winded him and he gasped for air. He knew this was going to happen! Rey was unharmed, but for how long? She panicked, begging for these woman to stop. Ren squeezed the dirt between his hands in an effort to control his temper and felt Rey touch his face. He couldn't protect her, or he'd ruin their mission. How long could he wait until it was ruined by these savages attack on them? Decisively, Ren concluded he would destroy them if he had to, and the Dark Side anticipated the battle eagerly.

To Ren's amazement, Rey Pushed the woman near him back and Pulled the abandoned spear to her. Rey looked around to their adversaries, her face serious. The leader started to advance on her, the spear held ready to attack. Rey faced the leader again, and they engaged. Ren watched in turmoil, silent prayers that Rey could beat her, whereas the Dark Side wanted to attack. Rey started to gauge her appointment, and changed her stance. Ren saw the leader's mistake as she tried to compensate for Rey's change of strategy, and Rey disarmed her.

Rey staff hovered over the leaders throat. The memory of Sicarii flashed into his head, and his heart raced in panic, but Rey threw down her spear. What surprised Ren more is when the leader called the spear to her hand. She was Force sensitive!

The leader dictated for Luke and him to be bound. Ren clenched his teeth. Rey ran to him and pulled his face to look into hers as he knelt. She was worried about him, her eyes full of concern. "Ren. I'm here. We can do this." she pleaded. Ren's anger started to ebb with her touch. Luke already had his hands out and they were being bound with rope. He put his hands in front of him and one of the clanswomen started to bind his. He and Rey kept their eyes locked on each other, it strengthened his resolve to go through this farce. He said nothing, he wasn't sure if any word would get him the same punishment Luke received. They removed Luke's and Ren's lightsabers and packs, but allowed Rey to keep hers.

Luke and Ren were forced to ride on the giant lizards, lead by a clanswoman. The saddles were no more than a rough blanket draped over its back. Rey walked next to Ren and looked straight ahead, and occasionally looked up at him. Her eyes held encouragement, and her love for him. As frustrated as he was... he was content to know she was close and unharmed. Two of the clanswoman turned back, and started to follow the path they came, back to the _Falcon_. If they treated Chewie the way they treated Ren and Luke, they may not make it out alive.

They must have walked for almost two hours following the river. It remained overcast as they passed the grasslands, sparse trees and bushes along the river's edge. The lizard's slow gait was uncomfortable and Ren was beginning to feel sore. He would be able to get off soon he hoped, a settlement had appeared a league back and they were just now entering the boundary. This clan lived in low domes, covered in tanned lizard skins if he had to guess. Most were small or medium sized, although there was a larger one that they were being lead to. In between each domed dwelling, a small garden had various vegetables growing. Three-horned tawny goats and brown hairy nerfs were being herded by the men outside of the settlement. Inside they were doing various chores cleaning, cooking, tanning skins or teaching young boys to do the same. The men were dressed minimally, with just cloth wrapped around their waist that hung to their knees. Woman on patrol with spears or staves walked by and studied the non-natives before moving on. The women walked with a deadly grace, ready to strike; all of them wore the hide armor. Young girls practiced fighting nearby with older women overseeing them. Rey was taking it all in, her head pivoting as they walked along.

They stopped in front of the large dome, and Luke and Ren were able to finally dismount from the lizards. Two female guards stood outside. The black haired leader who brought them whispered to the sentries, then ducked inside through split flaps. The lizards were taken away, and the rest of their escort dissolved to the rest of the settlement. Luke was alert, waiting patiently, and Rey was looking at everything. A few moments later, the leader came back. "Our clan mother will see you now" and lifted the flap for them to enter.

Rey went first, followed by Luke and Ren. It was dark inside, and a smoke hole provided some light, however there were braziers lit every few feet. There was no smokey smell, some sort of herbs were added to the braziers to perfume the air. There were carpets upon the ground, and ahead one woman sat on several hide cushions, and two others flanked her holding spears, standing. They said nothing while watching their procession. The sitting woman had mostly dark brown hair, with few strands of grey, in a multitude of braids that hung to her shoulders. She also was adorned in the hide armor, and for some reason reminded Ren of his mother, she commanded authority. The raven haired escort from before walked next to Rey, and before they reached the sitting woman she put her arm out and stopped them. Luke had explained to them how to kneel on the ship, and they copied the stance. The knees were tucked under the body on the ground, and they basically were sitting on their feet. The three of them leaned forward as Luke instructed to do. It was painful sitting this way, Ren's muscles burned.

Ren's face was looking down, when a melodious, but stern, voice spoke "You may speak young woman." Ren kept his face down, and looked out of the corner of his eye. Luke was doing the same.

Rey spoke calmly "We are here to meet with the clan mother Euouae or her successor. My name is Rey, and with me is my mentor Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, and his other student Ren. We come in peace, and also seek help and assistance with a troubling matter we found well outside of this system. " Ren held his breath.

"I am Euouae. Luke Skywalker, it has been over twenty years since I have last seen you, and time has taken its toll on us..." The clan mother appraised Luke before speaking again. "Lana'i here informed me of your meeting. I apologize for the nature of it, however two ships have been in the sky of late. Lana'i, these are my guests. Please have... "she paused for a moment,"two tents set up for them and a small feast tonight. Find where their ship is located and bring the ship and any crew members here. Also please send in Neya." Ren saw the black haired leader, Lana'i, leave as she passed him. And then was followed by Euouae's guards. After a few mintues Euouae spoke again, this time warmly "You may come closer to me, and sit however you prefer. I'm aware that for outsiders that position is particularly painful." Ren mentally sighed in relief, he was starting to feel pins and needles in his legs. The three of them moved toward her, and Luke sat on her left. "Luke Skywalker. I anticipated in seeing you when ships started to appear in our skies. It was a matter of time."

A young woman entered the tent behind them, she was lithe and her stride was evidence that she had been trained as a warrior. She sat between Rey and the clan mother. She had blonde hair, her eyes hazel. She could only be a few years older than Rey if he guessed. "This is my grandchild Neya. She is clever and will one day succeed me. Neya, this is Luke Skywalker and his apprentices Rey and Ren. Luke, please continue." Ren only stared, Euouae looked as though she could be no older than ten, possibly fifteen years his senior, and had a grandchild a few years younger than him. Rey had an inquisitive look on her face as well, she was trying to do the calculations in her head.

Luke raised his eyes to meet Euouae's "Thank you for meeting with us, clan mother. We have been fighting the dregs of the Empire, they now call themselves the First Order. Yesterday, we encountered a ship well outside this system. We came here for information and any guidance... on the ship was a Nightsister. We could not hold her captive, she ended up killing four of our own before she was able to be subdued by my apprentices."

Euouae's green eyes were furious. "Their desire and lust for power knows no bounds now. We have seen two ships, heading for the mountains north of here where the Nightsisters reside. This happened before, long ago when the Emperor attempted to lure us off the planet. However, the Nightsisters rejected his offer. Now, you find one aboard a ship." Euouae's eyes appraised Rey and Ren "And your two apprentices were able to overwhelm her. Impressive... I will need to reflect on this information regarding the Nightsister some more."

Luke nodded. Euouae's eyes studied Rey for a few minutes. Rey broke eye contact and stared at the carpet infront of her. The clan mother's gaze then rested on Ren, and her brows furrowed. Ren felt unsettled but refused to show any sign of it. "Luke Skywalker. You are aware that one of your apprentices uses the nightspells, or as you call the Dark Side?" Her voice inquired. Neya looked surprised and then defensive. He realized she would take her weapon against him if necessary.

"I am aware. He is balancing the light and dark within himself." Luke acknowledged.

"Any encounter could lead to his fall in his state. Are you willing as his master to stop his threat to the galaxy if he does?" Ren sensed the meaning behind her words and also was agitated that they spoke about him, in front of his face this way.

Luke looked into Ren's eyes initially, and then to Euouae. "Darth Vader, my father, and Ren's grandfather, fell to the Dark Side for many years. He was as conflicted as Ren was throughout that time, and at the end redeemed himself by saving me and killing Emperor Palpatine. Ren started to overcome his dark leanings by saving and being saved by my other apprentice Rey. Ren is my nephew."

Ren could see disagreement in the clans mother's eyes but said no more. "I will advise, and Neya, you will also tell those who inquire that Ren is an outsider and belongs to, and is bound to Rey. You will say nothing of his conflict. You understand why?"

Neya, spoke softly but her eyes were still serious "Yes grandmother. It will be as you say."

"Take our guests to their tents, this one will be prepared shortly for our feast.


	6. More than a Sip

Neya lead them outside, the air was cool and breezy. The sky was darkening, clouds still obscuring the sky and sun. The guards outside returned Luke and Ren's lightsaber and packs. "Follow me." Neya turned, and they followed her. There were tented domes everywhere, Rey was trying to remember exactly where they were going so she wouldn't get lost. Thankfully it wasn't too far, she could see the clan mother's huge tent.

"This is yours and Ren's tent here, and next to it is Luke Skywalker's and the pilot?" Neya said the last word as a question, it was foreign for her. Rey moved aside the flap, there were woven and hide blankets and a small brazier for them. It was tall enough for her to stand, and roughly four meters long and three meters wide. Ren had to stoop when he entered. She put her pack down, and looked at Ren. He was looking around and his eyes met hers. They said nothing but she stepped to him and felt his strong arms around her. He kissed her forehead. "Lets go, hopefully we can come back soon after dinner so I can relax. This isn't something that I'm used to" he murmured. He added "You did really well Rey today." Her spirits lifted from the compliment.

They exited the tent, and Luke was waiting with Neya. She seemed uncertain around Luke and Ren, so she looked at Rey as she spoke, even though she was speaking to everyone. "Since you are guests, you will be able to sit closer to our clan Mother. She is probably meeting with the other elders to advise of your presence and your reasoning here."

Rey felt she wanted to make the young woman more at ease. "Neya, thank you for showing us our tents. Do you like to duel? I'm not sure how long we are staying..." The relieved look on Neya's face said it all.

"Yes, we do practice often to defend ourselves. I wouldn't mind if you stay a while Rey. Lana'i said you surprised her. She always felt the spear was superior to the staff but I think you may have changed her mind." Neya said laughing.

"Do you use the Force, Neya?" Rey asked.

Neya nodded "Yes but we are encouraged to not use the Force while fighting other clans. Unless it is the Nightsisters of course. They do not come often though. They wait for people to defect..." She trailed off. "Lets head back. They may be ready for us."

They walked back, and despite the approaching night, the camp was becoming alive. Males were lighting lanterns outside of tents and various pathways. Meats were sizzling on spits and pots held stews that simmered with meat and chunks of vegetables. It all smelled good to Rey. They reached the clan mothers tent, and the sentries let them in. Euouae hadn't moved, but two other females joined, in addition to Lana'i, sitting to the clan mothers right. They also had their hair in braids, and armored similarly to every female in the settlement. Neya sat next to her grandmother's left, and Rey, Ren, and Luke all sat next to her. The males soon brought plates of nerf steaks and goat meat, in addition to some sort of brown root vegetable that had been cooked over a fire. They allowed Euouae the first choice of meat, and then Rey. After they served the rest of the women elders and Neya. Ren and Luke had the last choice of meats and vegetables. The males left.

Euouae lifted up her cup, and said "We share this bounty with you, our guests. May we not give into our emotions and fall. May we seek knowledge without seeking power. May we live in peace and strive for harmony." She took a sip between each sentence, and motioned. Everyone else picked up their cups and sipped. Rey thought it was water since it was clear, but realized after the liquid hit her tounge was very strong liquor. She tried not to wince or cough and swallowed each time. By the end her chest felt warm and her mind slightly lightheaded. She wouldn't drink anymore she told herself. Ren said nothing but his eyes were concerned.

The meats and vegetable were already cut into bite size pieces, and everyone began to eat. The meat was savory, there were some herbs that must have seasoned it. The root vegetable did not have much of a taste, but it was warm and filling. Euouae did not eat much initially, but introduced the fellow leaders of the clan who nodded to their introductions. Shena had warm brown hair and only one braid that she pulled over her shoulder. She smiled easily and her eyes were kind. Twe'niel also had her hair in a multitude of blonde braids, but was pulled back at the top of her head in a leather tie. She had pale blue eyes, and Rey felt she missed no detail. The last was Lana'i herself, with her single black braid. She seemed impartial to the dinner, and was only here as custom dictated. All remembered when Luke Skywalker was last here.

Shena and Twe'niel appeared more comfortable with Luke and Ren sharing their food, but kept their questions to Rey, asking about where she grew up and her interests. Rey replied earnestly. Lana'i said few words during the dinner, while casting Ren and Luke discouraging looks when she thought no one was looking. Rey told them how she trained with the staff, and Lana'i said she would be interested in a rematch. The older women laughed and shared stories of fights long gone.

Rey was hoping to drink something else, after answering questions her mouth was dry. But there was no water at the setting. She didn't want to impact their mission asking for some, so she took a small sip from her cup. The warm feeling returned to her chest. Rey looked, everyone was almost done eating it seemed, and she tried to not think about how thirsty she was. Hopefully they could go soon...

Euouae spoke again, lifting her cup. "We shared this meal in harmony, and we look forward to sharing our time together in harmony, and after." And tilted the cup back to drink all of it. Everyone else was lifting their cup to do the same. Rey lifted her cup and drank the rest of hers in one go. It burned down her throat. She felt ok, but it was only a matter of time. The other women left, leaving the clan mother, Neya, Ren, Rey and Luke.

Euouae looked at Luke "I only advised them that you were to be treated as guests here for the time being. Tomorrow, we will advise them regarding the Nightsisters. We may need to send messengers to other clans and meet on this. It will have to be handled delicately; you are aware that being a outsider, and a male no less will make them skeptical."

"I thank you for your efforts in this." Luke said. Rey's chest felt warm, and she knew it would be soon that the liquor would start to affect her. She had seen few people in her life drunk, Unkar Plutt at times had alcohol to give in exchange for really rare scavenged items on Jakku.

"Very well. We'll speak more tomorrow." Euouae said. All of them started to rise, thankfully Rey still had her balance. "Luke, stay if you will." Rey saw him sit and bowed to her. Neya ushered Rey and Ren out.

"Rey, I'll come by tomorrow morning and show you around." She waved farewell to Rey and turned to head towards her own tent.

Rey and Ren started to walk toward their tent, and Rey barely made it ten paces before she grasped Ren's arm. Everything was swimming in her vision, but somehow, it was funny to her. "Rey, just a little bit further." he murmured. And Rey started to laugh. He gripped under her armpit and partially dragged her to their tent. Rey couldn't stop laughing, he actually was basically towing her along. Finally they got to their tent and Ren forcefully put her inside and closed the flaps. Someone had been by to light the brazier, the tent was cozy and warm. She laid on the carpets laughing just picturing herself. Why was this so funny? Ren's expression to her, mostly disbelief made her laugh even harder. "I'm going to be right back." And he ducked outside. He came back a few moments later with a clay jug and a cup. "Will you drink some water?" She felt herself nod and she grasped the cup from him. He held on to it, and even though she tried to drink it dribbled down her chin and onto her shirt.

"Didn't you drink all of it too Ren? Why aren't you laughing!?" She heard herself ask. It was a voice she never heard herself use before.

"I did, but I have had liquor before and paced myself through the evening. You drank over half of cup worth in one go. I saw! And I couldn't tell or show you during the meal to pace yourself as well!" He was agitated she noticed.

"Ren don't be like this. Come lay next to me..." she pleaded.

Ren sighed. "Drink another cup of water first, and then we'll change. Then I'll lay next to you." He helped her again drink the water, and again it spilled over the cups edge and down her cheek. He helped her disrobe, took the buns out of her hair, and put on warm clothes for sleeping. Ren started to change and she watched him, admiring his body. She liked his shoulders and arms best. He caught her leering at him and his face flushed. "You're unbelievable right now."

"You're all mine." Rey's voice said. Her head was resting on her hand, her brown hair falling to the carpet. She was laying on her side and mentally thought she would be attractive to him right now.

Ren clenched his jaw. "We are not doing that tonight. You can't even drink water or dress yourself right now."

Why did he say that? Didn't he love her? She felt her chin tremble, and said coldly "Very well." And turned away from him. A tear escaped her eye. More silent hot tears followed. She tried to control her breathing to prevent herself sobbing from his cruel words.

She heard him exhale angrily and lay down next to her, and grabbed some blankets and covered themselves. He pulled her around so she faced him. "Rey. I love you. You know that. Right now though, you are drunk and not your normal self." He took his thumb and wiped her cheek. "If you want, we can do this tomorrow." He kissed her forehead. She shifted and kissed his cheek, and he tried to turn away. But she turned his face towards hers with her hand and kissed him. His lips were still for a few moments, then he sighed and kissed her back. He pulled away after a few minutes. "This is it though. Your mouth tastes like liquor". He murmured.

She laughed again and snuggled up next to him, her head cradled on his arm. His hands played with a strand of her hair, it comforted her. She took a deep breath and fell asleep just a few minutes later.


	7. Histories

Ren woke up first for once, but understandably since Rey was intoxicated last night. Rey was still sleeping next to him, her mouth puckered. He was furious last night with not being able to tell her to pace herself with the strong liquor, but now it had faded to amusement. Ren felt smug knowing that she liked looking at him, catching her untactful leering. He chuckled quietly but the movements caused Rey to stirr.

She opened her eyes a crack then closed them, groaning. She covered her eyes with her hand. The tent was dim, but it was obvious the sun had risen outside.

"Rey, we're going to have to get up soon. Neya is going to come by. I think she likes you." He said quietly to her.

"My mouth tastes bad and my eyes hurt." She complained. She opened her hands, her eyes squinting through them.

"Do you remember anything last night? You were... out of control." Rey's cheeks darkened and she covered her face. Ren could only laugh and got up and poured her a cup of water. He held it next to her, she didn't move. "You wouldn't stop laughing, and you were staring at me as I got ready for bed. You weren't even subtle about it. Then you tried to seduce me..." She turned face down into the carpet with her eyes covered.

"I hate you." she mumbled into the carpet. Ren could only grin.

"I know, I'm despicable." He rubbed her back with his free hand. "Drink some water and we'll find some breakfast to eat." She turned to him and sat up, and drank the cold water and looked at him.

"I really don't hate you. I'm sorry you had to put up with me last night." She blushed at her admission. He pulled her close and kissed her head.

They got dressed and Ren ate one of their rations they packed. With him and Luke getting less than a fair share, he needed the supplement. They exited, the bright sun was beaming down from above the horizon. The morning air was chilly, but Ren felt as the day progressed it'd be warmer than the prior day. Rey winced and tried to shield her eyes from the sun. Neya was already here waiting, and a male stood patiently with a small basket. Chewie was also here; he whined and hugged Rey and Ren.

"Chewie, when did you get here? And where is Luke?" Rey asked, squinting. The wookie yelped and whined, he got here late in the night. They let the Falcon land ten minutes south of the settlement. And he had no idea where Luke was, he never came to the tent last night.

Neya waited for Chewie to finish, unaware of what he said. "Luke Skywalker is with my grandmother. I brought some smoked nerf and cheese for breakfast." Everyone ate quickly, the meat was peppered, and the cheese was mild. She dismissed the male and they started their way around. She showed them where men and young boys tended the herd animals and supplied the settlement with everything they needed. The ended walking near the riverbank where the goats and nerfs were grazing before returning to the central gathering area for the settlement. Rey and Neya decided they'd sparr, and Ren watched passively with Chewbacca next to him. Ren wanted to practice too but had a feeling that they wouldn't let him. He sighed, laid back and stared up into the blue sky.

* * *

Rey was exhausted, her muscles ached. Sweat from the exertion and the sun's warmth soaked her clothes. Neya and her were almost equal in skill. Rey tried learning with the spear from her, and figured a few new moves to do with her lightstaff. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, and the hunger gnawing within her, it was actually almost time for dinner. They had sparred the whole afternoon. "Neya, where does the clan clean themselves?" Rey asked. She was pretty sure she already knew...

"We bathe upstream, the males downstream. I can get some soap for you and meet you there." Neya went off to her tent, and Rey went over to Ren. He was watching them lazily then sat up when he noticed that she was heading his way.

"Ren, we're all done. And... the clan bathes in the river. I'm not sure if you want to bathe as well, but you have to bathe downstream." She started to dislike how unequal it was, and hated having to tell him. Rey frowned.

"I understand. I'll come with. " He stood up and looked down at her. She wanted to be affectionate with him right then, and knowing she couldn't made her want it more. He seemed to know what she was thinking. "Lets head to our tent and grab clothes shall we?"

Chewie said he'd wait for them or Luke. Luke must have been meeting with Euouae all day. "Luke never came out?" Rey inquired.

Quietly Ren responded to her as they passed patrols and various men doing chores and errands. "No, and seeing how everything is run here, these things may take time. And even more so since we are foreign. You bring up a good point though, Luke hasn't been seen since last night. If we do not see him for dinner, you will have to inquire what is going on." Ren's voice became pensive at the end.

They got into their tent and she turned to him. He knew, his hands pulled her waist close and he leaned down. He kissed her passionately leaving her breathless. "I don't like how they're treating you here, even if it is better than other males."

"I don't care for it either. I wish I could have practiced with you today. Hopefully we can find out some information and leave. At least, I can be myself here, with you." he shared a rare smile with her.

They grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the river. Neya was waiting near by, the sun lengthening her shadow. The sun would be setting in an hour or two. "Here Rey... Ren" She said Ren's name quickly and gave him his soap.

"Thank you Neya. I'll see both of you after." Rey was surprised he spoke, but then again he was addressed. Neya stared. Rey smiled at her and patted her shoulder and they walked to the river, and stripped down. At first Rey worried about the indecency, but other women were bathing and paid their nakedness no mind. The water was cool but after she dipped in she got used to the temperature. The river was deep as well, and came up to her shoulders thankfully.

"Is Ren a good person Rey?" Neya asked, almost a whisper.

"He is a good person. He struggles... you know. But I think he liked it when you talked to him. You should ask him questions if you want to." Rey whispered back carefully. She wanted Neya to get over her mindset, and including Ren in conversations would make him feel better too.

Neya looked pensive but nodded "I think my grandmother wanted me to have experience so I can be wise like her one day."

Rey remembered the question she wanted to ask earlier. "Neya, I wanted to ask - how old are you, and how old is your grandmother?"

Neya splashed water on herself, the suds floating down the stream. "I am twenty five years old. My grandmother is one hundred and sixty-three. She told me this morning to expect that question, she saw your puzzled looks last night. She said we live long lives here. I was surprised when she told me Luke is roughly fifty years old." Neya laughed at Rey's bewildered face.

"I'm shocked too. Do you know what Luke and your grandmother talked about last night?" Rey started to rinse the suds out of her hair. The soap was infused with herbs, it smelled fresh to Rey. With the water being cold, she was going to have to rinse a few more times.

"I'm not sure if they talked about much" Neya coyly smiled. Rey felt shocked with the revelation, and her cheeks felt afire. Neya expression turned curious "Luke didn't tell you? Grandmother wanted him to stay with her all those years ago- as an equal. That is unheard of! But perhaps because he is a Jedi it could have been argued for. He felt he had a mission to do though, and they left their separate ways. No other female is allowed to approach him. Well... It's not a law but everyone knows and respects my grandmother."

"No, he did not tell us that. Neya, she didn't have any children did she?" Rey felt that would be a very big issue, she would have to tell Ren. She wouldn't hide something like that from him. She didn't even know what his response would be.

"No. She respected Luke's wishes on the matter." Neya looked around, other females were looking downriver. Neya faced the direction they were looking at, and then appeared abashed. Rey turned to see; Ren was bathing. His back was to them. Rey felt conflicted, she liked watching him bathe himself, but she wanted to watch him alone. "He is bound and belongs to Rey, our guest." Neya said semi-loudly.

An blonde woman, well figured, cackled and said "He may belong to her, but my eyes can view what they please." And other older woman laughed with her. Rey's face felt hot. Neya nodded and they got out and changed into their clothes. They walked back to the common area, fires were already alight outside domed tents. Neya insisted on braiding Rey's hair, and she agreed to one braid.

"Neya, you and your grandmother have said bound, referring to as something different than belonging. What do you mean by that?" Rey asked quietly.

Neya moved closer to her ear as fingers deftly continued the intricate braid and whispered "We live mostly monogamously, so women will bind their male to themselves. Since you asked, it means you do not do this. When we lay with them, we enter their mind. From there we will always know their state of health and their feelings. It is a true connection." Neya paused. "We do care and love men. We just do not have them in power. They are prone to anger and recklessness. It is better to have carefully deliberated decisions then unnecessary bloodshed." Rey mentally disagreed and said nothing.

By the time they were done, Ren and Luke both returned.

Luke addressed them "We'll be eating just us tonight, by our tent. Euouae has sent some males to prepare a soup for us there. Neya... you're welcome to eat with us if you wish. Your grandmother said you can also eat with her if you want."

"I'll come eat with you." Rey squeezed her hand and gave her a smile, and got a smile in return.

Between their tents, was the perfect size area for all of them to sit. A fire crackled, smoke and sparks drifted up to the sky above. The sun had set, and a lone red moon had graced the sky with the stars. The soup was warm, full vegetables and meat, and Luke told them what happened with their meeting.

"The clan mother is discussing with their council regarding summoning the other two nearby clans to have a meet with them and form an alliance regarding the Nightsisters. They see the dangers of allowing them offworld, and feel that the Nightsisters are their responsibility to bring to justice. They are also reviewing some other things that I suggested in confidence to Euouae, and I'm sure we'll have an answer on that tomorrow." Rey's mind couldn't help imagining Luke speaking to Euouae alone and her face felt hot again. She took a drink of her water but was sure Ren noticed. A look in his eye promised that he would ask her later.

Ren spoke "Neya, how did it come to be that there are many Force users on Dathomir?" The dying flames reflected off of his dark eyes.

Neya swallowed and focused on him "It's a long tale but I can summarize it to you." Ren nodded, his expression serious. Rey turned to listen to Neya, and Luke closed his eyes. "Around six hundred years ago, a Jedi named Allya came here. She said she was outcast from the Order, and had to live the rest of her life here. She impressed us with her dexterity with the Force, and her wisdom. Our clans back then were wild and fought each other often. But, she taught us the ways of the Force, and inscribed for us the Book of Law which we hold dear." Neya took a breath and recited for them. " _Those who suffer emotion will never enjoy peace. Those who choose ignorance will never know their own greatness. Those who yield to passion will fail to dominate. Those who fear death will never achieve pure power. Never forget that your magic must always be used wisely. Never concede to evil, lest you be consumed by it._ She said it was not unlike her Jedi code. It started a new age for us, with all of our clans following her Law. She also had many children while she was alive, and encouraged Force sensitive women to have children. We do at times raid other clans for goats or men, but never bloodshed. Years later we have had those leave and join the Nightsisters. They mostly live by themselves. They at times do come to steal men, but we try our best to protect them. Not even a male deserves to be with their vile ways."

Luke spoke "Finding Force sensitive people in the galaxy is rare. Of course there are those who do not know they have the ability, but also the Jedi had forbidden love and relationships during their time." Rey was starting to see the repercussions of such an order, the winnowing of Force sensitive people in the galaxy. Ren looked thoughtful. The fire had been reduced to embers when they retired for the evening.


	8. Bonds

Ren reclined and watched as Rey prepared for bed, she left her hair in the braid. "Are you a clanswoman now?" He teased quietly. She grinned as she turned to him and slipped under the woven blankets. She smelled of the herbal soap they used earlier, Ren found himself enjoying the clean scent. "When we were bathing today, the other women were admiring you." She watched her hand trace over his chest and arm.

Ren was initially surprised, and tried to keep the smugness out of his voice "I thought they didn't care for men. What happened?"

Rey gave him a wry look, then continued "They care about men, they just do not want them in positions of power. They feel they may be prone to violence and rash decisions. Neya told them that you belonged and bonded to me. Which led me to ask if they meant two different things. I remember her grandmother saying the same yesterday. And they do." Rey took a deep breath and sighed. "It's something I'm not entirely positive I want to do. I can see the benefit of it but also it makes me wary." She looked into his eyes. "By being in each others mind when we love each other, it will form a presence in each other's mind. It will let you know my condition in addition to my emotions."

Ren immediately thought it would be good idea, but after looking into her eyes he stopped "Rey..."

"There won't be anything between us that isn't our own. You will know how I'm feeling, immediately." Her brows furrowed.

"I think... despite that, there are enough reasons to do this. You can never sense me since I am hiding my presence from everyone. But this way, we'll know if we're safe. Remember back on Yavin, you thought I was dead. What if you knew that I was just hurt but I was concentrating. You could have figured out that I was going to do something. You almost fell Rey, in your fear." His arms tightened around her as if to protect her from the Dark Side. Rey's eyes softened and closed from the memory.

Rey didn't move for several minutes, her breath brushing his skin. He knew she needed to think this through, he wouldn't pressure her to do this. She spoke quietly "You're right. I would rather want to know... that you're safe and hale than have that happen again." She moved under the covers to be on top of him, her warm skin and breasts pressing on his chest and abdomen. Rey was inches away from his face, her hand resting near his head and entwining his hair. She stared into his eyes, his face. She kissed him softly, her brown eyes closing and then opening to look into his again. Her head nodded and he gingerly went into her mind. He could feel her enter his, almost as subtly. Although she gave her consent on the matter, there was a small piece of worry in her mind. He was about to ask if she wanted to think it though more, but she prevented it by kissing him aggressively, and after a few moments shifting her body against his. He felt himself respond to her movement, reacting to her pressure on him, and his hands held on to her hips. Her mind became determined, her worry evaporating in her resolve.

And somehow the experience developed into something more intimate than he could imagine. He could sense what she liked, and he pushed her hips down with his hands. A soft moan resonated in her throat, and knowing she received pleasure from the gesture made him desire more, and his hands pushed her down again on him. "Ren..." she said faintly, breath catching.

Their emotions fed into each others minds...

* * *

Poe watched as Finn left the General's office aboard the head Resistance ship _Bravura._ General Organa had called on them, her eyes full of concern. "R2-D2 has found some pressing information that will need to be investigated. That shuttle's last destination was not Dathomir as we thought. It is a stop, a first among many stops to reach what I am assuming is Ossus. Ren mentioned that the First Order had a small effort to establish a base there, but that wouldn't be a reason for a Dathomiri witch to go. As much as I know about the planet, it is almost devoid of life. The calamity of the nearby star systems nearly destroyed everything from radiation millennia ago." The general pulled up a hologram display on her handheld, and focused in on the universe where Ossus was located. Nearby, she illuminated a specific area. "This is the Cron Drift. There used to be the Cron star system here, however the parent star went supernovae. Not only is the area filled with the remnants of that system, but higher than normal concentrations of radiation and gasses left over from the planet star. As such, you cannot directly jump into hyperspace to Ossus, you must go around in several jumps." She motioned for BB8 to come over and obtain the coordinates and route to take. "I need you to scout the area- no more than that Poe." She said sternly. "If there is no First Order fleet, permission granted to scout the planet." She dismissed them, they would leave tomorrow.

Ever since they came from Yavin, Finn had been been wary of seeing Poe unless others were around, and it frustrated Poe to no end. There was something going on and he would find out. BB8 quietly beeped below. "I know you don't like what we're about to do but this is our friend." Quietly they followed Finn to his apartment, where he entered. The door closed and locked behind him. Quickly Poe made his way to the door, and looked at the round droid. BB8 already knew what they were going to do, and started to hack the door's computer mechanism. It opened a few moments later.

Finn turned, he just set his jacket down. He was wearing a tight black shirt and brown pants. His face flushed "Poe!?" The door clicked shut behind Poe.

Poe walked in and stopped a few steps before the former stormtrooper "Finn, I didn't want to do this but you've been avoiding me. I don't like it. What is going on?"

Finn's eyes narrowed "I have a lot on my mind. I just need time to think it all through."

Poe tried to not let his frustration show in his words. "So you've been avoiding me? Is it about me? Can we talk about it?" Finn broke eye contact and looked down. Poe took a breath and said calmly "Finn. You're my friend."

With those few words, Finn's shoulders relaxed and he walked and sat on the bed, and stared at his hands in his lap. Poe took one of the chairs and sat infront of him and waited. Finn inhaled and began. "Poe. You know I was a stormtrooper, for my whole life. And to help the First Order with indoctrination and control, we were drugged. We all were." Finn's words were filled with pain. "They didn't want any distractions, just loyal servitude. I had been reprimanded before for going out of my way in my squadron to help a friend. He'd always fall behind. When he died on Jakku, that's when I knew I couldn't stay there anymore. To the First Order, empathy is the least desirable trait one could have... Now I am here." Finn's dark eyes peered into Poe's. "I had more empathy for people than others in the First Order. And now I'm feeling more emotions than I even know. When I leave you, I come back here and think about them. I am worried about Rey, I care about her so much I want nothing bad to happen to her. I think I love her." Finn frowned.

Poe kept his face still while trying to ignore the icy hand that clenched his heart. But Finn admitted his confusion. Poe's heart beat against the heavy weight dread of possible rejection. He made up his mind, Finn was his friend and he would support him any way he could. "Finn, I care and love her too. Do you love anyone else?"

Finn nodded. "I think I love the people I meet and work with here, the general, and even Ren!" His eyes darted as if searching for an answer, then he closed them tightly.

Poe put his hand on Finn's, the icy grip on his heart had faded away. "Finn, I love them too." Finn opened his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I am _in love_ with them. Rey loves Ren. You know that. And she would be sad if you stepped between them. Not to mention Ren would be upset." Poe bit his tongue to stop from laughing. Upset would be an understatement referring to Ren's reaction.

Finn's brow furrowed. Poe continued "Do you think of kissing Rey?"

Softly Finn responded "No. I understand what you mean. I care and love all of them. I wouldn't want harm to come to them at all."

Poe had subtly expressed his feelings for Finn before, but it may have been misread seeing he was confused now. "Finn." The former stormtrooper looked up. "You know. I care about you. More than just a friend." Poe moved forward on his chair and put his hand on Finn's leg. "I would never want or let anything to happen to you. I promise." Poe backed away, Finn needed to digest this.

"I had thought, maybe that is what you meant a few weeks ago. I wasn't sure. I care about you Poe, you set me free, gave me a name. I became a person." Finn's said quietly.

"You freed me too. You risked your life, because it was the right thing to do. You are brave and always try to do the right thing Finn." Poe stood up. He wanted to let Finn to have more time to think about this.

Finn stood up, and surprisingly embraced Poe. Poe fought with his desire within, but his body had other thoughts. He turned his head and kissed Finn's cheek. Finn looked startled and mouthed "Why..."

"Because you are good. I like being with you, and I want you around always. And you're not a bad shot" Poe murmured smiling. He looked into Finn's eyes and his lips hovered over Finn's mouth. Finn was trembling, his breath irregular... but his hands remained firm on Poe's waist.

"Poe..." he breathed, his lips trembled.

Poe knew. He would have to lead. He tightened his embrace around Finn and kissed him.


	9. Trek

Ren awoke first, Rey's body next to his breathing deeply. It was warm under the covers, but the cool air nipped his face. The brazier had died during the night. He looked down at her, her hair coming out of its braid and little wisps curled around her face. He didn't have to look down to know she was sleeping, he could tell in his mind. It was a strange sensation when he was attempting to sleep last night, he knew she was content and felt safe next to him as she dozed off. It was as if she had a presence in his mind at all times. He always thought about her, and worried about her. But now she was there.

He could sense that she was aware he was awake moments later, and she rubbed her eyes and gazed at him. "I could tell where you are from across the galaxy I think. And know you're ok." A small dimple formed as she smiled. She added "It's a little weird too. I know you are happy right now, but is it from me being happy?" He tightened his arm around her and kissed her briefly.

"Who knows, I typically wake up content next to you though." he murmured.

The morning was cooler than the prior morning, their breath misted in the air. Luke was sitting outside, meditating. Rey saw the Jedi and she became embarassed. Aware that Ren knew she was embarrassed she fought down the emotion in her mind. He'd find out later from her, but right now Ren wanted to laugh, this was going to be interesting.

"Good morning Uncle."

Luke started to stand, and Chewie exited the domed tent behind him. "We may be traveling today if we get concurrence from the clan mother on my proposal. Let's find out from her first, and we'll come back and pack." He turned and led the way. The feeling of embarrassment again emitted from Rey... and he looked at her questioningly. She shook her head at him and they followed Luke to the clan mother's tent.

They were allowed in by the sentries, and they sat near Euouae who was already finishing her breakfast. Neya sat with her. Roasted and salted fish from the river was provided in addition to goat cheese.

"Euouae, have you had time to consider my proposal?" Luke asked. His food was untouched infront of him. Ren, Rey and Chewie had already started to eat the flakey fish.

Euouae eye's rested on Luke and gravely responded "You know it will be dangerous but this may be the only choice. It also may be best if we are to summon the two nearby clans regarding the Nightsisters. Like the Jedi, we do not participate in offensive strikes however, we cannot allow the Nightsisters to taint the galaxy." Neya looked interested in her grandmother's words, she had not heard this news yet either. "I discussed last night and Lana'i will be accompanying you to where Beriz is in solitary exile for the year. She may have information for you, I do not know. But she has not come back fully to the light yet, you must be wary of her words, they could poison your mind." Luke nodded respectfully. "It is not too far away from the Nightsisters live. I do not know how they treat those who leave them, so be ready. I will also request you move your ship past the northern part of the settlement here, that way the other two clans will not see it." Euouae's gaze moved to Neya. "You want to go too?"

Neya nodded "Rey is my friend, I can help guard her back." Euouae smiled. "Very well." Everyone had finished eating except for Luke, who was finishing the fish. "Go prepare, it's almost a two day trip by foot from here." Everyone got to leave, but Luke stayed.

Ren walked with Rey and Neya. As soon as he exited the tent he turned to Rey and quietly asked "So. What are you so embarrassed about?" Neya looked uncomfortable with his unsolicited question, but if she was to be traveling with them she would hear more than this. He wouldn't be following their ways once they left. Rey turned to their tent and Neya walked on the other side of her. The embarrassment returned to Rey's mind, and worry... for _him_! She said softly "Ren. Luke... when he visited here before, twenty some years ago... a intimate relationship formed between him and Euouae. She wanted him to stay but he felt the Jedi Academy was more important."

Ren stopped in his tracks, thoughts flooding his mind. He always thought that his uncle wanted to live as much as a Jedi as possible, he always had been alone. Ren felt like he couldn't breathe almost, the shock was overwhelming. Rey had turned to him, her concern flowing strongly in her mind and present in her eyes. "Ren. You have no cousins, just so you know." He exhaled slightly, but also felt a loss. What if he had cousins here, he would have to hope they were female cousins the way the males were treated. It was a strange feeling, of something that could have been.

He dwelled on the thoughts as they packed and returned outside. Neya and Lana'i were waiting, their belongings in animal hide sacks. A male stood near, with several days rations in hand for them. It was dried nerf and goat meat and cheese. Ren was glad they still had rations to eat as well, he liked more variety in his diet. Luke met them there, Chewie's bowcaster in his hand "Chewie already went to move the Falcon, we'll meet him north of the settlement.

They started out and met up with the wookie. The day started to warm but it would not be as warm as the prior day, the sky was clouded and the sun weakly pierced through. Lana'i walked several meters ahead, she wanted no company during this trip. Neya attempted to walk with her for a short time but fell back after a cool glance from the raven haired woman. The green grasses bowed and flowed with the cool winds as they made their way towards the mountains. Rey walked next to him, and he felt her growing apprehension.

* * *

The breeze had picked up as they approached the mountains, and Rey tried not to shiver. Her skin prickled from the cooler air. They would reach the mountains tomorrow, but tonight they were staying in a forest. The forest was thicker when they entered from the plains, but the closer they came to the mountains it started to become sparse. The ground was littered with leaves and twigs on top of rocky soil. She had been tasked to moving the detritus from the camp, and giving Luke any tinder she found. She set down her pack, Luke was setting up a fire for them tonight. Lana'i looked disdainfully at Luke before speaking "I'll watch the perimeter" She grabbed her spear and set off into the darkening forest. Luke nodded and returned to feeding the fire twigs gathered from their camp site. Neya sat and watched the flames, Rey could sense her unease but said nothing. Behind Rey, she felt Ren nearing and turned. His face reflected the glow of the fire initially, and the rest of him formed from the darkness carrying wood he found nearby for the evening. Chewie appeared behind him, carrying additional logs they scavenged. Ren set the bundle down next to Luke and smiled slightly at Rey.

"Care to practice? I haven't been able to in days..." He asked. She sensed his eagerness to spar, to use his muscles and the Force. Rey nodded and they moved into the woods, where their sparing wouldn't endanger anyone.

She ignited her lightsaber, the hum welcoming in her hands. The jade blades illuminating the grooves of the bark, the ground, and Ren. She felt her anticipation rise, the trees and rocky soil would provide a new dynamic to their duel. She saw Neya at the edge of the camp at the edge of her vision, watching silently. Ren activated his lightsaber, the silvery blade almost appearing white in the contrast of the dark forest. She sensed him tap into his aggression, the Dark Side to prepare. Instantly, she felt the monster inside her, awakening, grasping to take hold. Rey felt her body tense in response, even though her battle was mental in nature. His eyes dark and intent on her... then curious. The leaves crunched under his boot as he took a step towards her. "Rey..." he murmured.

He sensed the Dark Side stirr within her.

Knowing his feelings, that he had to use the Dark Side, awakened her own struggle within her. She felt it clawing, wanting to mirror him. She kept it at bay and breathed, calming herself. "I can hold it off. I need to practice overcoming the feeling." It was almost a whisper.

Ren nodded and took a step back. She felt for the Force, the serene peace of the forest. The trees towered over them, and leaves crackled as she shifted her weight into a defensive stance. The Dark Side's yearning diminished inside her as she solidified being calm. Ren knew she was ready and attacked. She parried with her staff, and the blades sparked and hissed. She Pushed him, and ducked behind a tree as he came back and swung. The tree started to fall from Ren's hit, groaning as it cracked and fell. She lifted her blade again as he attacked. Rey feinted and he stepped from the hit and parried her true strike. She realized with her emotions in his mind, he would be able to predict if she planned to trick him. He grinned at her with her realization. She would use that against him as well. Their blades met and hissed, he countered her hit and she had to duck, she felt he would be attacking her that way, and was right. Fighting with her staff again, her heart beat heavily and her muscles burned from blocking Ren's strikes. But Rey felt enjoyment, to use the Force, to train with Ren. His dark eyes reflected the jade and silver blade's glow and his face serious, but within him, he felt alive. Ren attacked their blades locking and their eyes met. He gave a small smile before Pushing her back, she took to a knee as she slid over the soil and leaves and countered again as he attacked from above. Their blades met and hissed.

"If you really want to help her, you won't hold back."A raspy voice said. Ren was looking into her eyes but they became cold with the ridicule. The Dark Side seethed within him, and Rey had to quell hers as it tried to seize hold again. Lana'i had been watching their sparing from a distance. Ren said nothing and backed off from Rey. Rey stood up and looked at the clanswoman. Her eyes were dark and judging as she walked up to them. "You can shield your emotions from him if you focus on it. Although we do not have them bond us back so I'm not sure how successful it will be." The latter sentence was filled with scorn and she walked away to continue her patrol.

She looked at Ren, his eyes were watching Lana'i as she walked away, his mind full of contempt. He turned to Rey "Again." His words were cold, the Dark Side was strong with him. He was going to try to push Rey to the limit now. She prepared herself, the Dark Side yearning to be used. Rey ignored it and took a breath.

Ren came at her, and she blocked, but his strike was strong and she ended up having to push her jade blade back into him to give her room. His strikes were savage, and he was focusing on hiding his emotions. The only thing she could feel was his attunement to the Dark Side. Rey breathed and welcomed the Force within her, and drew upon its strength. The cold air of the forest chilled her, but her skin and muscles were burning from the exertion. Their blades met and she ended up defending more than she would have liked. His silver blade came down and her blade met his reflexively, but the blow jarred her arms. Ren's eyes were dark and focused, his brows furrowed. She Pushed him back and he slid on the ground. Rey closed the distance between them and attacked, he blocked and countered almost hitting her. She hid her surprise and focused. Sweat slicked her hair to her head, and soaked her shirt to her chest and back. She backed and danced around a large tree, his blade hacking it as she deflected his blows into it. Rey decisively went to attack him, and his eyes were darting around her. He Pushed her and her back hit a tree behind her hard, winding her. Rey gasped. She brought her staff up in time, the jade and silver sabers hissing inches away from their faces. Her chest was heaving, trying to breath after hitting the tree so hard behind her. Ren's eyes were cold, then he blinked and sighed. His emotions flooded her mind, concern and worry dominating. He stepped back and turned off his blade. Rey turned off hers and he stepped forward and embraced her.

"She was right Rey. I should push you more. We have to be strong together."


	10. Patrol

Ren walked toward the campfire behind Rey. He felt her weariness after their duel and she went through her pack and brought out her ration for the evening, she sat next to Neya who broke her stare into the flames. Luke was meditating, and the wookie was already asleep. Ren on Rey's other side and chewed on a dried nerf ration. The air was cooling, but the warm heat from the fire soaked into his clothes almost immediately. Thankfully, Lana'i was no where to be seen. He was mad at her and himself. He knew she was right, but didn't want a random person to interfere his training with Rey.

"Rey, Ren. You practice with lightsabers often?" Neya asked, the flames illuminated her skin with a warm glow.

Rey was chewing quickly, trying to swallow to answer, so Ren answered instead. "Yes, almost daily we spar. She does other mental exercises with Luke at times too."

"You however, you use the Dark Side. I felt your anger from your duel. How does it not control you?" Neya's eyes burrowed into his.

Ren clenched his jaw together. Rey sat next to him, feeling interested. He'd rather not share but a few details wouldn't hurt. "I've never been able to master one side of the Force completely. I... have come to terms with this and balance it within."

She was still curious he could tell, and she was studying his face. "Were you and Rey... enemies at one time?" Ren didn't think often of his scar across his face, and he felt it very much right then, the skin tight from Rey's swing. She panting in the snow, he felt from her anger, her desire to kill him before the earth below them opened. He looked at Rey, she was staring into the flames. She was pensive in her emotions, but also a comforted sensation filled her mind. She was most likely thinking of their time in the Crystal Cave.

"Yes. I was her enemy. And Luke's enemy. I was sent to kill Luke and bring Rey back to my master, Snoke. I followed Rey into a cave, thinking it was Luke. We fought in the cave on a cliff and I pushed her with the Force. She fell and drowned." The feelings and memory played in his mind vividly. He was no longer infront of the fire, but in the cave again. "I faced Rey before but I was weakened. This time I was fully healed and ready to fight her. I wanted to show her the Dark Side and have her join me. I was actually obsessed with her joining me. She denied me, and refused the Dark Side. As I stood over the cliff, her drowning below.. my thoughts were confused in my mind. I couldn't let her die. I realized she was my equal and dove after her. I begged for her to come back to life, made promises as she became colder. I gave up, promising I would never ask her to join the Dark Side again and she drew breath." The last words were a ragged whisper, his heart felt pressure from begging her to come back, the threat of her dying in his arms. He had never told Rey this memory, and he felt from her intense love, and burning affection for him. He looked at her, her cheeks had wet trails that lead down to her chin. Neya was moved, her eyes watery. Ren took a breath "The cave collapsed behind us, so we had to spend time in each others company through the cave, and face some additional dangers before we made it out. There was no way I could kill her, my obsession with her turned to something more. And for some reason, she wanted me to stay despite my faults, my heinous past, my use of the Dark Side..." This was more than Ren wanted to say, and he closed his eyes. Maybe since he was prohibited from speaking much the last few days, the opportunity had him divulge the tale.

Rey's words trembled, his revelation had surprised her. Her love for him seemed to have grown tenfold "I always thought that Ren was a lost cause, even though Luke and Ren's mother told me otherwise. After he saved me though, we faced other challenges, and I didn't want him to die. I felt with the Force if he went back to Snoke he would perish." She moved to him and her fingers entwined through his, she squeezed his hand. He looked at her, and their eyes met. Feeling her love for him was so strong, he wished they were alone. He wanted to hold her, feel her warm skin next to his, and kiss her soft lips. Hear her say his name again as he pleased her.

"Do you think that anyone can come back?" Neya asked, her brows furrowed. The fire crackled and sparks drifted up to the sky above before burning out.

"It depends on the person I think Neya." He murmured. "I went to the Dark Side for power. I wanted to be as strong as my grandfather. I started to doubt the cause I fought for so long, and came to terms that... that I'll never be as strong as my grandfather. I have other abilities I excel in. " He sighed. It still agitated him but admittedly it was the truth. "Not everyone I think can come back. I don't ever see Snoke coming back..."

Ren heard a rustling of leaves and looked to the source "These types of questions should be asked of your grandmother, not some nightspell user male." Lana'i said acerbically as she appeared from the depths of the forest. Her spear was upright in her hand as she walked toward the fire, and she set it down looking at the younger clanswoman. Ren felt his anger rise with her presence and disdain of him.

Neya stiffened and replied "I am positive she wanted me to come to learn of other points of view if I am to follow her one day." Neya and Lana'i locked eyes, and surprisingly Neya didn't back down.

"His words are filling you with false hopes. He will fall completely one day and you best pray that he is not on this planet and is far from here." She went into her pack and ate some cheese before lying down and turning her back to the dying flames. Neya stared at the woman's back, jaw clenched.

"Ren, join me patrolling the camp. Neya, Rey, you should rest." Luke said quietly, and placed an additional two logs on the fire as he stood. Sparks and ash flew as the logs were placed. Rey squeezed his hand before going into her bundle for a blanket, and Neya moved her belongings closer to Rey. Ren followed Luke well into the forest, the fire was quite small when Luke turned to start patrol. Ren felt out with the Force, he sensed no one nearby except those by the fire. Twigs and leaves crunched under their boots as they walked through the dark forest. Ren's eyes adjusted to the lack of light gradually, there was no moon tonight as the clouds blanketed the sky.

Luke's voice was almost a whisper when he spoke again "Ren be watchful and careful of Lana'i."

Ren was surprised with the comment. He felt anger with her words but to hear this from Luke was unexpected. "Do you sense something Luke?" under his breath. He was unsure if Lana'i was asleep, or if she was able to augment her hearing using the Force.

"Not exactly. I was shocked to know that Lana'i was chosen to accompany us to where the exiled Nightsister is, but perhaps Euouae felt that she could benefit from the same experience that Neya is. That is not happening and I am sure you can concur on that assessment." Luke and Ren took a dozen paces before Luke spoke again. "When I was here before Lana'i was indifferent to me, but not outright cold like she is now. I will tell you some additional history, but you must keep this to yourself." Ren gave his word and Luke continued. "Roughly twenty four years ago, I had stayed for several months in hopes to convince some to restart the Jedi Academy with me. One person who was very adamant against me staying was a young woman named Kailiss who was on the council. Euouae rejected her disdain and said they should respect Jedi, as their Allya was a Jedi and her law was what they lived by. I suspect there may have been additional disagreements between her and Euouae, and this only fueled the tension between them. Kailiss attempted to assassinate the clan mother with several others, however I had felt a disturbance and came to Euouae's aid. With their decision to kill, they were lead to the Dark Side. They were exiled." Ren listened, intrigued. The only sounds around them were their steps and breathing. The temperature was dropping, Ren's breath started to mist the air. "Where Lana'i fits into all of this, is that she was best friends, almost sister-like, to Kailiss. She disagreed with their treason, but did nothing to stop their attempt. In her fear she ran from the settlement. Euouae and I found her alone in her grief that she lost Kailiss to the Dark Side. It is evident, that even though all this time has past, it still pains her. She associates me with her loss, and now that I am here, the wound is opened again."

Ren murmured "Her anger and blame is making her vulnerable to the Dark Side."

Luke calmly spoke, barely a whisper "Absolutely. I think she is still wary of me since to her I am a Jedi, however she may see you as an easy target. I heard with the Force her taunt to you. I know you do not push Rey as much as you could, as you want to protect her. You do it out of love but agreeably you should probably start challenging her more. Unfortunately I feel that Lana'i observed your duel and gauged your skill. Her presence didn't move much after you re-engaged Rey." Ren's skin crawled, his breath catching. The chilled air felt even colder. "I do not think you were at one-hundred percent of your skill. You have never used all of it against Rey. Also, Lana'i does not know of your mental capabilities. You must prepare yourself for a possible confrontation. I could be wrong though, hopefully I am. She may choose to stay with the Light and fight the Dark Side within her, that is the best possible outcome."

"I should have resisted her words..." Ren tried to fight the fear within him. He remembered Lana'i's fight with Rey from days prior, was she even at her full potential? They were warrior women, she probably hid it from him. His anger at Lana'i and himself rose within himself, the Dark Side seething with every breath.

Luke noticed his fury. "Control it Ren. There is a reason why I only shared this with you - you are still at this time more skilled then Rey. And you yourself must be careful. You are Rey's weakness. Be strong for her."


	11. Searches

Rey felt the warmth from the fire on her backside as she laid her head down. She could feel Ren going further with Luke and they started to patrol. She sensed his feelings, Ren was intrigued at whatever him and Luke were discussing. She fought the desire to close her eyes; Rey wanted to wait until Ren returned. She started to doze when it jolted her. The Dark Side. Ren was fearful and angry, the emotions were strong in his mind. Rey took a breath and held it, then exhaled. She focused on the Force, the cold air, the living trees, the fire's warmth. It helped that Ren also started to calm himself and she felt nothing more from him except callous resolve. She dozed, waking occasionally to see if Ren had returned. Several hours must have passed when he and Luke returned to camp. Luke woke Chewie, and the wookie whined quietly and got up to patrol until morning. Ren added some more wood to the fire, and knelt down next to her. Rey lifted her blanket for him, the cold air rushing in. She shivered and he added his blanket to hers.

"You should have been sleeping" he said quietly as she snuggled up to him, her head resting on his arm.

"I dozed here and there. You had a interesting conversation with Luke?" she murmured sleepily into his chest. His muscles tensed around her and the angry feeling returned until he exhaled.

"We were discussing some things, we have to be careful being close to the Nightsisters. Just rest..." He kissed her forehead and he started to breathe deeply. She fell asleep comforted with his arm around her.

* * *

Poe needed to think of a good name for Sicarii's ship that now belonged to the Resistance. He sat in the cockpit checking the systems as they prepared for their mission. It would come to him sooner or later he determined. It was agreed upon between him and General Leia, if there was a First Order fleet stationed at Ossus, the small craft would buy them time to go back into hyperspace instead of a Resistance x-wing. He took it out on a few test runs earlier to get used to the controls. It responded well to his direction. Finn buckled in next to him, and BB8 beeped between them. General Leia's serious voice came over the intercom "Poe, scout only and report back when you can." And more softly "Be safe. No unnecessary risks please."

He finally made the last jump out of hyperspace. It took them nearly twelve hours to get to Ossus, five of those were making smaller hyperspace jumps around the Cron Drift. His eyes quickly scanned the space in front of him. The Cron Drift shone brilliantly nearby; even though the parent star of the nearby Cron system had went supernova a millennia ago, the light from the remaining gasses added to the nearby star's intensity. Ossus was rusty red colored and nearly cloudless. There were several First Order ships lazily orbiting the planet, and thankfully no Executor-class dreadnoughts, the largest ship the First Order used.

"Poe, we need to go. They will sense the ship soon." Finn said behind him, worried.

"Get the coordinates and enter them in, but I'm going to take the ship closer to see what I can find. Their bigger ships are on the far side of the planet." Poe took the small craft closer and started counting the ships. Many of them were just transports. There were a few basic dreadnaught ships, capable of holding four TIEs if he had to guess. With the bigger ships on the farside of the planet, Poe was determined to get more information for the general.

He got closer to the planet and a First Order officer came on the frequency, requesting codes and information from them. Poe swore loudly, he hated not being able to bring the most information back to General Organa. Finn looked shocked at his outburst and grabbed the telecom.

"FN 2199 reporting, requesting clearance, we were split from the First Order at the Thesme Sector several days ago. The fleet was destroyed from a surprise assault from the Resistance." Finn's voice was calm and full of authority. Poe looked into Finn's dark eyes and they knew, if the First Order didn't buy into this they'd have to go into hyperspace immediately.

The frequency was quiet for some time, Poe sat in the chair and prepared to take the small craft into hyperspace. "Understood, we heard of the assault. Permission granted" and provided the coordinates.

Poe shut off the telecom. "Finn, we're going to look whats down there, then leave immediately. You were great!"

Finn's cheeks flushed and he weakly tried to stop smiling from the praise. "This is hardly what General Leia asked for. And I used my old commanders identification. It was worth a shot, hopefully he isn't there or somewhere that they could easily be made aware of our lie."

They flew in closer to the provided coordinates. There terrain was mostly rusty and orange-colored canyons with bare broad steppes, no sign of vegetation that Poe could see. There was a very large mountain that the coordinates lead to, and he saw grey buildings at its base. The mountain was alone for leagues, no other elevated landmark came near. More crews were working to construct additional buildings at its base, machines and equipment moved like small insects. Finn was paying rapt attention to every detail.

"There is something going on in that mountain. We won't be able to go in there Finn, but this is enough information and numbers for us." This was more than Poe hoped to get, his spirits felt high. The general would be pleased.

"That isn't a mountain, it was a volcano. They sealed off the top though. There is something in there..." Finn's brow furrowed, he was trying to make sense of the First Order Base, if it could be called that.

Poe interrupted his study "Are the coordinates ready Finn?" Finn nodded, finally breaking his eyes away.

Poe aggressively turned the craft around and jetted through the atmosphere. The First Order came on the frequency again demanding information but Poe ignored him and set up the ship for hyperspace, and entered it seconds later.

They would have two hours until they came out of hyperspace. Poe made use of the time they had together on the way to Ossus, laying with Finn and talking of dreams and Poe's childhood. Finn made his way back to the sole bunk on the ship, and laid down.

"BB8 tell me when we're at one hour forty five minutes." The droid beeped confirmation at him and rolled into the cockpit. Poe made his way to Finn and reclined on the bunk. Finn wrapped his arms around him, and settled his head near Poe's neck. Finn was wearing a tight black top with pants, and Poe enjoyed the sight; Finn was built from his time in the First Order. Poe usually had held his prior lovers but strangely enjoyed Finn holding him instead. He loved seeing their contrasting skin tones, enjoying his warm brown on his olive toned skin. Different, but the same. Poe and Finn's heart beat for each other. "I can't tell you enough how much I love you. You amaze me always." Finn tightened his hold on him and kissed his neck. Poe started to hum, and he felt Finn's cheek twitch into a smile on his shoulder. Finn's hand threaded through Poe's, and it rested on Poe's abdomen. Poe softly sang about searching for that once special place, that one special star, that one special person in the whole galaxy.

* * *

Rey chewed on the tough dried meat as they walked. It was mid-day, and still overcast with grey clouds. They were at the foot of the mountain region, the trees were sparse and the soil was very rocky. Cool winds chilled by the snow brushed them from the mountain tops. Ren was eating next to her, his emotions fluctuating between apprehension and boredom.

"What are you bored about?" She asked, still chewing. Neya walked on the other side of Rey, her eyes searching the nearby land for any threats. Luke and Chewie walked behind them, and as usual, Lana'i walked much further in front of them.

Ren swallowed the cheese he had been eating, and sipped some water from his canteen. "Nothing brings me more joy than eating meat and cheese for every meal" He said wryly. He shared a small smile with her but his eyes still held worry. She didn't bother to ask him his concern. He danced around the question this morning, and she felt his desire to avoid the subject. He sighed, he knew she wanted to know more. "We just have to be careful. Promise me" he said in a hushed voice.

Rey sighed and looked ahead, Lana'i was starting to go up a narrow path. Ren was very protective of her, and although it grated on her, she also enjoyed the feeling. She always had to look out for herself, having someone care and want to protect her was still a new experience. They walked to where Lana'i went up the path, Ren made sure to go first. Neya looked surprised with his decision, but followed. Rey followed after with Luke behind her. "Make sure you're feeling with the Force Rey." Her master murmured behind her. Rey nodded and felt with the Force. Ren became more focused and she glanced ahead, his hand was close to his lightsaber. His worry started to creep into her mind. It bothered her, and she wondered if the Nightsisters were really his biggest concern. Nearly their entire group was Force sensitive, with Luke a full fledged Jedi, and Chewie with his bowcaster. Ren was strong and able to use the Dark Side, it would be a surprise to the Nightsisters to see that. They also had lightsabers. Rey's mind went over their strengths in her mind repeatedly.

Half an hour must had passed when Lana'i stopped and turned to them. "Ahead is where Beriz is exiled. I will go to her and let her know we are here."

Neya spoke, her voice determined "I will go as well."

Lana'i's eyes narrowed, then she nodded. "Very well." After some time, Neya returned and took them to the clearing where Beriz lived. There was an overhang of the mountain that served as a shelter for the exiled clanswoman; inside was only enough room for her bedding and a small fire, charred wood and ashes were all that remained. The woman was seated looking up at them as they arrived, her body tense, her hand near a spear. She had fire red hair and pale green eyes, the color of her hair was shocking to Rey. It was braided like every clanswoman. Her skin was very pale, and although the skin near her eyes was dark, it was healing.

Neya introduced them "Beriz. The Jedi Luke Skywalker has questions for you if you would be kind to answer. Euouae trusts him and agreed to send him for this information."

"I know why you are here. It is the reason why I left the Nightsisters." Beriz spat. Her voice was husky and trembled with anger.

Luke nodded "With all respect, I had not planned to come to Dathomir until a Nightsister was found on a First Order ship less than a week ago. I need to know what they are planning. "

It was obvious Beriz loathed being addressed by him, her eyes stared with hatred. Rey felt nervous for Luke, however he stood calmly. She breathed and tried to emulate him. Ren was a different case all together, she could feel his apprehension and focus though their bond.

Beriz spoke, her words heated with contempt "The First Order came here and made promises that if we helped them, they would give us more power and a way off of Dathomir, to practice nightspells and flourish as we wish. They sent a man initially, which we punished and sent him back. Normally we kill men or make them breed with us but we do not want the First Order's wrath upon us. But the second time, they sent a woman, a warrior not unlike ourselves. She said we would have to pledge fealty to their Supreme Leader. Some felt this was just like when the old Emperor came here with his offer. But others started to think that words could be broken, we could get away from here and set up a new home, a new order of Nightsisters. I disagreed with serving any man and left them."

"What kind of power was promised?" Luke asked.

"They said they found _something_ , that required Force users to activate. They wouldn't divulge more. I am unsure if they even know what it is."

Luke nodded, his blue eyes pensive. "That is concerning. Is the Nightsister's camp near here?" Rey felt nervous with his question.

"Less than an hour from here we can actually see it. I do not care to bring you closer though. They have sentries." Unease entered Beriz's voice. She was afraid Rey realized.

"Have you seen any ships recently? Leave or arrive?"

"One arrived a week ago, It has not left." Beriz said, getting up to her feet, her spear in hand.

"Take us as close as you feel comfortable. We may be able to find some information on their numbers and activities." Luke replied. He looked determined, and also calm. Ren was staring at the Jedi. Worry filled his mind.


	12. Tempest

The former Nightsister lead them along rocky paths, the gravel shifting underneath their boots. Various pines and nettles grew sparsely along the way while Ren shadowed Rey. She had felt inquisitive and questioning about his worry, but now he felt her apprehension. He understood why Luke wanted to inspect the Nightsister camp, it could have vital information for the Resistance or possibly what Snoke was up to. He felt with the Force, nothing stirred nearby. Lana'i was behind him. Ren hated having his back to her, he felt tense and kept his hand near his lightsaber. He would have a second's warning if she chose to attack.

Nearly an hour passed when they reached an overlook, boulders created a wall of sorts that one or two people could gaze well below. Luke and Beriz were conferring quietly. Neya and Rey were both watchful, and so was Chewie. Chewie had his bowcaster ready and he had it casually targeted on Lana'i. Luke must have tipped him off to be prepared. Ren moved forward behind Luke and Beriz, he was able to see over them down below.

The Nightsister camp was roughly two leagues away, however he could see a shuttle parked with a stormtrooper escort around it. Nightsisters and their males were tending to various tasks in addition to packing containers and loading it into the shuttle. Ren took a note of how many stormtroopers and Nightsisters he saw. Interestingly, some of their men were equipped with armor and spears, they also looked very different. The men must have had tribal tatoos, their arms and chests were decorated with black patterns. Ren wished he could see closer.

"We need to get back, we won't be able to get more information than this." Luke murmured.

"They have patrols, we've stayed too long as it is." Beriz said coldly.

They started to make their way back down the winding path. They were almost to Beriz's shelter when Ren felt them with the Force. Luke did as well and they shared a look; Luke motioned for them stop; A large stone slab hid them from view. Ren positioned himself between Rey and Lana'i. The clanswomans jaw was clenched, her knuckles white holding her spear. The Dark Side purred within him feeding on his anger and fear. A voice called out, and oddly enough one he recognized.

"We know you are there, sentries spotted you. Surrender or face the consequences." A crisp voice said. Phasma.

Luke looked to Ren and the Jedi spoke, his voice carrying "We can both go our separate ways. We are equally armed. There is no need."

Rey looked determined, he felt her struggle with the Dark Side, and breathed. The Dark Side receded inside her and she gripped her lightstaff. They heard the crunch of gravel, the enemy was approaching them. Luke held his lightsaber ready, and Phasma and the Nightsisters appeared. There were five Nightsisters and three stormtroopers accompanying the First Order captain. She had her full regalia on, her blaster rifle ready. Two Nightsisters rode upon rancors. Rancors were dangerous if they got you in their hands, but they were slow and stupid.

Ren thought Phasma would speak, he knew she recognized him through her visor. Yet, a blonde haired Nightsister spoke. Her skin was pale, the telltale veins ruptured near her eyes and her lips black. Her words came out like a hiss. "You come here with _that male_ Lana'i. After everything that happened! And Euouae still submitted to him, and his suggestions like I told you she would years ago. She is weak! Join me sister, I can feel your agony. We can leave this planet and live together again, as it should be." At the end her words were pained and Ren tensed. Rey's mind was filled with shock.

Chewie roared in surprise, the wookie was Pushed and tumbled down the mountainside. Ren activated his silver lightsaber to bring it up behind him. Lana'i attempted to stab him and he deflected the blow. The Dark Side grew within him. Her spear held against the lightsaber and he stared. Her eyes were red and full of hate. She realized that Chewie had a target on her and removed him first. He heard the sounds of battle behind him and Phasma shout "Capture the girl and young male, they are of interest to the Supreme Leader." Lana'i started to attack him, her attacks would be fatal if they landed. The lightsaber didn't cut through the spear and he could only stare and study as to why. Ren parried and saw briefly, she fortified her spear with her own Force energy. He clenched his jaw. He attacked savagely, she needed to die so he could protect Rey. Lana'i Pushed him, and he slipped on the gravel. Ren anticipated her spear and lunged out of the way.

Luke's voice echoed in his mind. _"I do not think you were at one-hundred percent of your skill..."_ How far could Ren push himself? Did he always hold himself back? He needed every sliver of power possible. It scared him, and he mentally took a breath. Ren submitted to the power within, and the Dark Side raged. He didn't have control of it. The anger and pain of his entire life and existence were released within him. It was a tempest, a raging whirlpool, and Ren a mere twig. Lana'i looked wary for an instant and then attacked. He deflected the blows easily, it was almost as if someone else held his lightsaber in his hands and he was just spectating. Lana'i attempted to pierce him he grabbed her spear and Pulled her close. He stabbed her and she screamed. Ren let her body fall and he turned.

Phasma was shooting at Rey and Luke, and they were deflecting as best they could while they fought the Nightsisters. Two had dismounted the rancors, and a lone beast was fighting along side its master. The other laid lifeless on the ground alongside two stormtroopers. Chewie was back on his feet and shot his bowcaster, a stormtrooper went flying. Chewie started moving further away trying to get a shot for his bowcaster without hurting anyone. Ren's eyes pinpointed Rey using their bond, she was determined and focused. He found her fighting Kailiss, her jade blades whirling to defend and attack. His eyes met Kailiss's for a brief second, she snarled, and she returned her attention back to Rey. He ran to join Rey when writhing black ghostly tendrils, almost half of his height, started reaching out from the ground towards them. Luke jumped back and Pushed Neya and Ren away. The Nightsister acted. Kailiss Pulled Rey towards her, Rey almost fell in surprise but the Nightsister grabbed her. "You killed Lana'i. I _will_ kill her." Everyone had stopped in their tracts with her shout, the leader had her spear up to Rey's throat. The foot long metal tip resting on Rey's skin, Rey breathing heavily. Luke, Beriz, and Neya stepped back, Ren could only look into Rey's eyes. She was panicked, and she felt scared and _concern for him_! Phasma stepped up to Kailiss and whispered something. The sky overhead rumbled, and lightening hit the ground a few feet from Ren. The tentacles grew, spreading, grasping. Phasma set her blaster for stun and shot Rey, she collapsed in the captain's arm.

"No!" Ren's body tensed and he started to move before Luke Pushed him back. Phasma and the Nightsisters started to retreat back towards the encampment. More lightening rained down from above, effectively preventing Ren to go after them. He stumbled from Luke's Push, and attempted to run again. Something Bound him in place; Force Binding was a Dark Side spell. His eyes darted around and rested on Beriz. She stood next to Luke, her eyes yellow and focused on him. "Damn you!" He screamed. He Pushed her, breaking her concentration. Ren lunged forward to attack her, and his silver blade hissed against Luke's green lightsaber.

* * *

Luke's green lightsaber hummed in his hands as he parried his nephew's strike, their blades locked. Ren panted heavily, his eyes bright yellow and full of fury. The sight unnerved Luke, he never felt the Dark Side so strongly in his nephew before. The lightsabers hissed and crackled against each other, the thunder echoing as it faded away. Luke chose his words carefully and spoke "Ren, we're wasting time. We need to get to the _Falcon_. We're outnumbered if we try to follow."

"You let them take Rey! We were supposed to protect her! Why didn't you Push her away instead of me!?" Ren swung again, his strike full of power. Luke stepped back and his green blade parried the blow.

Luke started calmly but his words became heated as he continued. "If they took you, Rey would have most certainly fallen to the Dark Side. Look at you now! You cannot control it. Do you want Rey this way? To see you this way? She was afraid of you when she saw you!" Luke knew he had to make a quick decision, and now he was dealing with his choice. It was still the best outcome in his mind. Rey falling would be dire.

Ren took a breath and he blinked several times; the yellow receding from his pupils. Luke felt Beriz behind him, her husky voice spoke "The Jedi saved you from paralysis or worse young one. Dark-side tendrils are nothing a lightsaber can cut through." Her eyes were pale green again. "I was not aware that you teach tainted youth, Jedi." Ren turned off his blade and so did Luke.

"He is my nephew. He is balancing the dark and light within himself." Luke exhaled dejectedly. "Neya, are you ok?"

She had been very still after being pushed away and avoided looking to Ren. "I'm fine Luke. Lets get back." She said quickly.

"I will come with you back to Euouae." Beriz stated. Chewie whined and looked apologetically to Ren.

Ren was staring where the encampment was, a tear welling in his eye. He blinked it away. "Lets go as quickly as we can. We need to get her back."

* * *

Ren followed Luke, his heart breaking inside him. Every breath he took threatened to shatter his concentration, the Dark Side within him still wanted to kill Luke, kill the Nightsisters. He knew Luke was right though. He sighed, and focused on his bond with Rey, clinging onto any change in her state. She was unconscious, and thankfully unharmed. What would Snoke do if he got her hands on her? Torture her, read her mind. Phasma would confirm that Ren was still alive. The Dark Side seethed inside him. If he never went to Snoke all those years ago this wouldn't have happened. Ren hated himself.

Beriz walked alongside Neya, studying the young clanswoman. "You are Kailiss's daughter aren't you. I wasn't sure but I see her features in you."

Neya's head bobbed an affirmation "She fell shortly after I was born. My grandmother raised me, and Lana'i did too. I know they were close and at times Lana'i had difficulty with me taking after her as much as I do."

Ren felt shocked, Luke withheld that information. Did he know? He may have felt it didn't matter, the chances of them running into Kailiss would have been rare. He ran up to Neya. "Neya..." She looked up at him, determined but there was a hint of fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, for back there."

She broke eye contact, looked to the ground ahead of her "Don't be. Lana'i would have killed you, it was necessary. She lost her battle within her but she had been fighting it for a very long time." They didn't speak for sometime, the sounds of gravel and soil under their feet. He felt Rey's presence move and he turned, through the sparse trees a shuttle lifted and ascended into the atmosphere. Neya watched as he did, and pain entered her eyes.

Beriz spoke quietly "They won't kill her. The First Order wanted her and you alive. You are bonded aren't you? You sensed the ship before we heard it..." Her voice was equally curious and disgusted.

Luke turned aghast "You and Rey are bonded?"

Ren clenched his jaw "Yes. I know where she is and her wellbeing."

He sighed and continued to walk "I should have mentioned against it sooner but this may work in our favor. Can you sense her struggle against the Dark Side Ren?"

"Yes, but why would that matter, we all have to fight it." Ren breathed to control his temper.

"It will be more challenging her to resist her own urges, if you are using the Dark Side within yourself. I haven't felt her slip though. She is holding it at bay..." Luke murmured.

Ren remembered when they sparred last, he felt the Dark Side creep within her, and even earlier. "You didn't think to tell us? Why wouldn't you!" He glared at Luke and exhaled angrily.

Luke kept his pace and exasperation entered his voice. "Ren do you expect me to teach you thirty years of experience in a month's time? Regardless, most people would like to keep their emotions to themselves. It cannot be undone now, but at least you can sense her and her condition. We'll need to prepare with Leia a rescue as soon as we find out where she is going."

Thankfully Luke kept a fast pace. They would need to rest tonight but they'd be able to reach the _Falcon_ tomorrow.


	13. Presence

It was a struggle to open her eyes, taking almost all of Rey's will power. Her head felt unsteady on her neck, so she looked around without moving. She was alone in a chamber, a tube feeding a cloudy liquid into her arm. Metal machines with lights beeped and flickered, spotless black tiles reflected the lights glow. Rey was strapped into a reclined table, but even if she wanted to move it would be like lifting a mountain on her own. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. It was difficult to form rational thoughts, her head felt like it was stuffed with cloth. She felt a presence in her mind... Ren! He was far away. Rey sensed his worry and then, his relief. He knew that she was conscious. She needed to find a way out of here. She tried to focus on being calm, and the Force. But in her mind it was like water slipping through her fingers. She was being drugged from the tube in her arm and she groaned mentally. If Rey was able to muster enough concentration to remove the tube, she still wouldn't be able to apply enough pressure soon enough on the open vein to prevent her from bleeding out. Her arms laid useless next to her. Tears formed in her eyes, and fell to her temples.

The fear grew inside her. Where were they taking her? What happened to Ren? Rey remembered seeing him, before she blacked out. His eyes were bright yellow and he was furious. She remembered feeling the Dark Side within her surging wanting to take hold while she was fighting the blonde Nightsister.

Rey started to feel Ren's anger right then, and in response Rey felt the Dark Side within her. She clenched her jaw, she wouldn't give in. She had to stay strong.

A hiss from behind was the only sound she heard, someone entered the room. The sound of boots on the tile, and softer steps behind coming closer. The woman in the storm trooper suit appeared, and held a needle delicately in her hands. And the blonde Nightsister followed moments later.

"You're awake. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Phasma of the First Order. And you are the girl that the Supreme Leader and Kylo Ren had so much interest in. I have some questions for you. And do not bother to try any mind tricks, Kailiss here will put a stop to any of that." There was no regret in the crisp voice, she obeyed her orders.

Rey said nothing, she wouldn't provide them any information.

"Where is the Resistance Base and Kylo Ren?"

A few moments passed until Kailiss spoke. "I can get us the information if this girl is uncooperative..." The Nightsister's voice dripped with malice. Phasma nodded and she felt the Nightsister enter her mind. Rey tried to feebly push her away but the sedative was too strong. Rey secured her memories as best as she could, she hadn't practiced the skill as much as she should have while training with Luke and Ren.

"The man has been with her and the Jedi-" The honorific was said with a sneer "for some time. The others they work with are on ships. They change locations often, she doesn't know where they are currently. And... she loves that young man." Tears rolled from Rey's eyes, she had to hide that they were bonded. Ren would know if they tortured her and he'd fall prey to his anger. She felt the Nightsister in her mind, searching. After a few more minutes, she receded.

Kailiss withdrew her hand and studied her. "There wasn't much more, the young man loves her as well and has been training her. She is tempted by nightspells as all are. They came to Dathomir to inquire about the sister we loss who was traveling -"

"Enough." Phasma curtly interrupted. "I will advise the Supreme Leader this information and we will await his direction." She found a vein on the back of Rey's hand for the needle and started to inject its contents. She applied pressure and a bandage after. Rey's vision started to blur and dim, she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"She could be useful..." The nightsister's voice seemed so far away. Phasma said something in reply but Rey couldn't hear it.

 _Ren!_ She prayed to the name to save her. She succumbed seconds later.

* * *

Luke was flying the _Falcon_ out of Dathomir's atmosphere when Ren felt her. "She's awake, scared, and for now not hurt." Ren felt relieved she was unharmed but agitated. They must have drugged her, she was unconscious for over a day. He hung on to every sensation Rey was feeling, it felt her thoughts were slow. "I think they're drugging her, she is sluggish in her thoughts." The thought angered him, she was vulnerable and weak. He suppressed the Dark Side within him.

Chewie whined, concern in his eyes. Luke set the Falcon into hyperspace and turned to Ren. "She is a liability if she is able to use the Force. She was able to use a mind trick on a storm trooper at Star Killer to escape before." Ren remembered, he was severely angry when he found that she went missing. "We'll be back to the fleet in several hours, hopefully Leia will have something for us." Luke seem pensive, and for once worried. They both knew, if Rey ended up at Borosk it would be difficult to rescue her. Ren didn't want to think about it.

Rey started to become afraid and focused in his mind. Ren gripped his armrest staring into space where her presence lingered. What could be happening to her? "She's afraid. Something is happening to her. She's trying to focus through whatever is happening to her." Her feelings started to dwindle again... and he heard her voice.

_Ren!_

"Rey!? Rey!" It was almost as if she was there with him. Luke intently looked at Ren, he knew. "I heard her. As if she was right next to me. She called for me." Ren tried to control his fear. She was unconscious again.

Luke spoke "You can communicate if the emotion and desire is strong enough. Your grandfather and I had some moments when he wanted me to join him. When she awakes again, try to focus and ask her where she is or if she can get us information." Ren nodded and exited the cockpit to go to the lounge. They had half a day until they were with the Resistance again. This was taking too long, even though he knew that Luke pushed as fast as they could. Back on Dathomir they walked until it was dark, and arose again the next morning at the break of dawn. Ren tossed and turned the whole night, unable to sleep from his worry. Neya and Beriz separated from them when they reached the Falcon, they would advise Euouae what aspired with the Nightsisters.

He arrived at the small bunk, that Rey and him shared for so long. Ren looked at it, remembering her curled up and him holding her every night. He remembered her soft skin, her warm brown eyes, her scent that was her. He wished he could hold her, comfort her and protect her right then. He punched the wall, the pain fueling the Dark Side within him. A tear escaped his eye and traveled down his cheek; he wiped it away with a gloved hand. He lied down on the bunk, holding the pillow that she slept on next to him. It smelled faintly of her hair. He closed his eyes knowing sleep would never come.

I

The _Falcon_ landed in the _Bravura_ and Ren almost ran to his mother to find if she had any news. The fleet was now stationed outside Antar, located in the Inner Rim. It was evident that the Resistance was preparing for a large scale attack. Luke quickly followed as they made their way to the generals personal apartments. They arrived, she was peering over a hologram and several maps. R2-D2 beeped a hello. "Luke. Ben. " She stood up and embraced them. "I sent for Poe and Finn when I felt you coming near. Where's Rey?"

"She was abducted by the First Order" Ren said dejectedly. Ren's anger had decreased and had been replaced by worry. During the remainder of the trip Rey had flitted in and out of consciousness, he wasn't able to send a strong message yet. He remained focused on Rey.

Leia's eyes looked pained. "We'll get her back. We have some information that needs to be reviewed."

Poe, Finn and BB8 entered moments later, their eyes questioning where Rey was. Luke spoke "Rey has been taken by the First order. I can go over the information we found on Dathomir." His twin nodded and picked up her tablet. "It appears the Nightsisters have agreed to an offer by Snoke to be able to leave Dathomir as long as they assist him. They are hoping to break the contract. The exiled Dathomiri we spoke to said they found something that they needed Force users to help activate, but doesn't know what it is. We inspected their encampment, a shuttle was there along with roughly fifteen stormtroopers. As we were leaving we encountered them and Rey was taken. At this time, we only know that she is unharmed and most likely drugged to prevent from escaping." Leia looked questioningly at her brother, and Poe and Finn also looked confused. "Rey and Ren have a bond between them, he is able to sense her."

Leia nodded "That may be helpful, we can hope that she is not being taken to Borosk. R2, can you display our position and Ossus?" The blue astromech droid obeyed and their part of the galaxy floated among them. "The shuttle that the Nightsister was on was set to travel not to Dathomir or Borosk, but to this location. It is one of the points one needs to jump to and eventually land at Ossus." She walked to the system, the star and planets rotated around it, and further away the Cron Drift shone brightly. "Ben, you had advised before that the First Order was hoping to set up a second base of operations there. It may have greater attention now than we previously thought. BB8 can you provide video of Ossus?" R2 shut off his projection with a beep and BB8 rolled over and played the video. The planet's desolate climate prevailed when a huge single mountain arose. Facilities were being constructed at its base. Ren studied the mountain, it was unnatural.

Finn spoke "That is no mountain Ren, Luke. Nothing surrounded it for leagues. It's a volcano and its hard to tell in the video but the top had been capped. Something is going on inside."

R2-D2 pulled up the galaxy map again after BB8 was finished. "Ben, can you tell roughly what direction Rey is heading?" The map spun and rotated and Ren faced the direction.

"She is in this direction from us." Ren walked through the hologram towards her presence, Rey was still unconscious. Leia and Poe studied the map.

"She could be headed to Borosk or using a route to avoid the Cron Drift to get to Ossus." Poe said, frowning.

"We'll be able to find out tomorrow what direction they end up taking if it is to Borosk or Ossus. Everyone rest and we'll meet again tomorrow before dinner to discuss." Leia concluded.


	14. Tevoth

Rey woke up again, she lost count of the times that she awoke only to be sedated again. This time, she was no longer in the chamber on the ship, but the same dark tiles and metallic machines beeped nearby. A small table was set near her with a single chair. Rey was still strapped onto the table, and still had the cloudy liquid nearby sedating her and impacting her focus. They would be coming for her soon. Rey sighed, frustrated. How could she get herself out of this if she was constantly drugged? A voice spoke in her mind.

 _Rey. Listen. If you focus hard enough with your thoughts I can hear them. It's Ren. Are you ok? Do you know where you are?_ She sensed his worry through the bond. She tried to focus on her thoughts, it was difficult with her sedation clouding her mind.

 _I'm being drugged. I don't know where I am. I'm alone._ Did he hear her? There was no response. She savored hearing his words in her mind and a tear welled in her eye.

A hiss from behind her signaled a door opening, and instead of Phasma or Kailiss, a tall dark haired man appeared. He was dressed sharply in black military regalia, wings of white at his temples. He had a strong jaw and light brown eyes, and Rey felt that women would be attracted to him. She studied him, and feebly said "You will unbind me and leave". She felt his resistance to the request, and the man barked a laugh. He turned and lifted the chair using the Force and set it behind him. Fear grew within her.

He noticed her worry and smiled. He spoke with a deep smooth voice "Don't panic, its a wasted emotion in your current state. Anger and aggression are much better ones to draw upon. You're aware you're being sedated, and you wouldn't be able to succeed against me." He sat on the chair behind him, his eyes intent on her. "I am known here as Darth Tevoth." His words sent chills down her spine, a Sith Lord. He felt her fear and confusion, and continued "I'll answer any questions as long as they aren't of the wrong nature." His smile returned.

"Do you serve Snoke? Ren was his pupil..." Her words croaked out of her mouth feebly.

"I do. And Ren was only an experiment for the Supreme Leader considering his heritage. I've been serving him since Palpatine's failed attempt at killing him. Interesting how history works isn't it?" She felt anger within her, she knew that Snoke had been using Ren. She had to find out more information.

"Where am I?"

"That is a question of the wrong nature but you are here, with me. You've been here for several days now actually. The Supreme Leader has sent you here to be in my care until he decides his next action. Until then we'll have many chats." He stood up and placed the chair behind him. He pushed a button on the wall and the door opened again behind her. A First Order personnel arrived with a tray, upon it, a green syringe next to a cloudy syringe. Tevoth picked up the syringes and used them at the injection site on her arm. A weird feeling came upon her, her head felt taut like a drum and her body almost weightless. "Myself and others will check up upon you. You'll be taken to a cell in the interim."

* * *

Tevoth watched as she was carted to her cell and turned to the medical officer. "You are positive that the chro-gel will work as you stated? The Supreme Leader has made this of the utmost priority."

"Absolutely, we ran numerous tests. Every quarter-hour will appear as a day to her. If you wish, we can monitor her with the cameras in her cell. She will attempt to sleep and perform normal daily rituals."

Tevoth did the math in his head, one day would roughly be three months time to her. "And when or how will she get actual rest?"

The officer responded "We ran a test for several days using a weaker formula and at the end the subject was very exhausted, only able to get sleep in fifteen to thirty minute intervals. We can however sedate her so she can get one to four hours of actual rest between additional shots of the chro-gel. The gel will have to be administered every eight hours to maintain efficiency."

"Make it so and advise when her current dosage is about to run out. We will feed her at that time and I will speak with her. Also summon Captain Phasma, I'm not going to be visiting the girl every hour alone."

* * *

Rey paced in her small cell, it contained her bed, two chairs with a small table, and a sanitation unit. She felt like she been here for ages. Rey slept poorly, most likely from her uncertainty with her predicament. She tried to reach out to Ren, but wasn't able to contact him with her mind being drugged. He asked the same questions, and she felt his frustration through the bond. She missed him and reclined on the bed, her back to the wall. Where was he? He didn't feel any closer than when he initially contacted her. Rey hoped they were trying to plan something to come save her. She didn't want to be trapped in this cell for the rest of her days. The fear of her solitary confinement here weighed heavy on her heart.

Her stomach gurgled and she felt the pain of hunger that had been her constant companion on Jakku. When did she last eat? Her days ran together with the monotony. Phasma or Tevoth would visit and didn't say much, they would check on her and give her another dose of the cloudy drug. Tevoth would ask basic questions, yet his eyes studied her and tried to read between her words. To Rey the gesture was odd since there was a camera above that monitored her every movement.

The door beeped and opened, and she sat up, Tevoth strode in and a droid with a cart followed with two meals on it. The aroma of the warm food made her mouth water. There were no knives she saw, it was cut to bite size pieces. The Sith Lord also carried two packages, one much smaller than the other. He kept his eyes on her while the droid set the table, and left. The door locked behind the droid.

"Come sit, I've decided to eat with you. I feel you are probably very lonesome and would like company." He held out a chair for her, and she got up and sat in it. She was hungry, the food smelled divine. As much as she wanted to spite him, she felt weak with the drugs in her and knew it would be no use for now. She could however save as much strength as possible when that day came. Chopped vegetables and a white tender meat, glazed with a light brown sauce were on their plates, and a thick piece of crusty bread next to it. She started to eat immediately, and he sat and watched her for a time before nibbling on his own meal.

"I've brought you a change of clothes today, it's been weeks of you wearing that." Tevoth said mildly. She looked down at herself. Her collared shirt and pants was stained from her battle and her undergarmets soiled with her sweat. The sanitation unit was the basic refresher for human bodies, it wouldn't be able to clean her clothes as well. Has it really been weeks? Rey's chin trembled, she settled fork on her plate. Ren and Luke had known that she'd been taken captive, and at least Ren could find what region of space she was in. Tevoth's brown eyes gazed at her and she looked away. His deep voice resonated in the small cell "Phasma said that Kylo Ren and you had a relationship, however I can truthfully say that no Resistance ship has made its way here to this part of the galaxy in the last month. Perhaps the Resistance feels that attempting to rescue you would be a lost cause, as this base is heavily fortified. You're not a full Jedi yet, maybe with getting Ren back it would be a fair trade."

Rey grabbed her fork, her anger pulsing through her at his comments. The Dark Side purred within her. They wouldn't abandon her would they? She wanted to stab him and attempt to leave, she had been here a month now! Before she could move a muscle she was Bound. She struggled weakly. She looked up at him, and his eyes glittered for a moment before the irises turned red. "You know very well that I am stronger than you, since you reject the Dark Side. I have only obeyed my master and treated you with the utmost kindness. You will eat the rest of your food and give me your clothes, and I will administer another dosage before you retire tonight." Tevoth's voice was warm before, but with the Dark Side surging in him it was cold and full of contempt.

She blinked away the tears and stayed still, and he removed the binding on her. They ate the rest of their meal in silence. "Change now, in that corner" and handed her the larger package. It was away from the table and the forks. As she moved there he turned away from her. She ripped open the package, inside was a black long sleeved tunic with pants, and a second outfit as well that mirrored the first. She peeked behind her, he was still facing away. She changed out of her undergarments and into fresh ones, and bundled up her old clothes in the box.

"I'm done." she said weakly.

He turned and took her old clothes, his eyes were back to his normal brown color. He pointed to the wall, and pushed a few buttons. A drawer ejected from the wall, empty. "Push the code as so, and place your dirty clothes in it. They will be cleaned and will be provided back to you."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Rey asked.

He said nothing for a few moments, his face unreadable. "I didn't plan on you staying as long as you have. The Supreme Leader is content to have you stay here in my company for the time being. He has other more pressing duties he has to attend to instead of focusing on a half trained Jedi. Sit on the bed, I'm going to give you your dosage." He started to unwrap the smaller second package.

She did as she was told and he injected again only the cloudy syringe. The drugs started to take effect shortly after, she felt weakened and tired. He stood up and after making sure the drugs were working, he called in a droid to clean and remove the remnants of their meal. She laid down on her small bed, but Tevoth did nothing after the droid left except pulled over a chair and sat in it. He pulled a tablet out of his uniform and started to review it it silently.

"Why are you still here?" she asked sleepily. She was tired, but felt uncomfortable with him watching her. Within her heart she wished Ren was here.

He reached into his jacket, pulled out a green liquid filled syringe. "You need this again in approximately four hours. I don't have any pressing matters so I'll read here without distractions." He said quietly. His eyes returned to his reading. Rey tried to keep her eyes opened as long as she could, but the drugs overpowered her and she succumbed to slumber.


	15. Consumed

Tevoth administered the chro-gel to Rey at the appropriate time and left her cell, she went back to sleep. He walked along the corridors at Ossus to his personal apartments. He knew once the gel started to work she'd be up pacing again in her cell. It was fascinating that it changed her algorithms that way. He had watched the video feed before meeting her for dinner. She looked tired, and that was even before he re-applied the sedative. Tevoth notated their encounter in his tablet, she truly thought that a month had passed. In her sleep she murmured Ren's name over and over fitfully. The seed he planted in her mind, that the Resistance abandoned her was starting to take hold. But this is what Snoke wanted, to make her feel forgotton and hopefully break her bonds of friendship, and if they were lucky she would come to resent the Resistance. Her power would be a great addition to the First Order.

He tapped on his tablet and messaged Phasma to meet him. Thankfully, shortly after he arrived she appeared, saluting to him.

"Lord Tevoth." She said crisply.

"Captain. Thank you for assisting. I need you to see Rey again the next few hours, just once an hour will suffice and monitor her behavior. You will need to sedate her again as well. Hopefully by the end of tomorrow she'll be ready."

"As you command, my lord." She saluted and left.

He messaged the Supreme Leader his observations and interestingly received a speedy reply. "I have felt her tremors with the Force. Continue, and if she is broken or close to broken take her and the Nightsisters to perform the ritual tomorrow. Be sure they do not survive, they are a threat to us all."

* * *

The cycle of drugs and endless waiting started to affect Rey. She heard Ren at times, asking the same questions, but he never heard her reply. She stopped trying to respond to him weeks ago, he was just a small bundle of frustrated emotion in her mind. He felt no closer to her than he was months ago. Was she imagining it? She really hoped she wasn't going crazy, but maybe she was. Rey used to pace every day, and it turned to meditation to help calm her and her fears. Now she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, tears falling down the side of her face. She'd cry herself to sleep of late, even if she wasn't tired she'd cry and sleep. Sleeping was better than being awake, she could pretend not being here. She used to dream and think about Ren, fantasizing him coming to save her. Rey pictured him slicing the door open with his lightsaber, with Luke and Poe and Finn. He'd kiss her and hold her, and look into her eyes. They'd destroy whatever base they were on and leave. She felt the Dark Side stir within her, at the thought of demolishing her captors.

She sighed.

They weren't coming. It has been almost three months since her abduction. Hot fresh tears rolled down Rey's cheeks and she stifled a sob. Tevoth and Phasma seemed impartial to her captivity here, and they didn't provide any information as to when she'd be leaving. She imagined going to see Snoke and to kill him, even if she died in the process, as long as she could end this. She was truly all alone.

Her hurt grew within her, she felt the Dark Side grasping within. Rey closed her eyes to attempt to sleep; if she was sleeping, the Dark Side couldn't tempt her there.

The door hissed open, and she didn't even bother to turn around.

"Good evening Rey. I need to administer your dosage and we have new quarters for you." Tevoth's low voice quietly said. Oddly his tone was partially jovial.

She turned and looked, he was standing with the shot in hand and outside her cell she saw the bed she would be strapped into. She sat up and the Sith Lord sat next to her and injected the sedative. Rey realized earlier the cloudy substance was the sedative. She still had no idea what the green liquid did. Weariness settled upon her as the drug started to work. He lifted by her arm and strapped her in by himself. No stormtroopers were nearby.

"Where are we going?" Rey couldn't muster a threatening voice, there had been times that Tevoth refused to answer her question with even a word.

"We'll be taking a small detour before we go to your new apartments." He strapped her in tightly.

She looked to the side as they rolled through the empty hallways. The only sounds was his footsteps and the clacking of the cart over the tiles. After many turns, he placed his hand over a scanner and two doors hissed open. It was a huge cavern, and looking up she saw no end in sight, just darkness. The walls and floor black and rusty colored. The air smelled ancient, and of ash. But in the center a large violet crystal glowed dimly. They drew closer and she felt the Dark Side swell within her.

Tevoth pushed her further toward the crystal. "What is this? Where are we going?" Panic filled Rey's weak voice. She tried to steady her breathing and feeling calm, but for some reason the Dark Side didn't easily subside. He stopped and walked in front of her, his eyes blazing red. Although he was embracing the Dark Side, she felt no anger from him. He was excited for this.

"You'll find out soon." He said in a low whisper. She tried to struggle against the restraints. Her fear added to the Dark Side. She took deep breaths and held them, tears welling in her eyes.

Three forms were near the crystal and as they came near it was Kailiss and two other Nightsisters. The Dark Side was with them, their eyes yellow or red as they studied her. Kailiss addressed Tevoth.

"Why did you bring her?" she snapped.

"Kailiss, do you see she is about to fall to the Dark Side? Even being here during the ritual may be enough to do it. This Sith Crystal caused the destruction of the Cron System millennia ago from the channeled powers of ancient Sith Lords. The Supreme Leader wishes for it." He said calmly.

The blonde Nightsister stepped forward and examined Rey. "You're right, look at her tremble. Let us begin, with the remaining energies in this crystal we can become stronger, and join a new member to our cause." Rey struggled even harder, trying to focus to use the Force. The Dark Side clawed within her and she fought it. Tevoth Bound her.

"I cannot Bind her and do the ceremony. Although per the glyphs here, it can be done with three as easily as four. She must not be allowed to interrupt it." The Sith Lord said, frustration in his voice.

Kailiss didn't bother to hide her pleasure "No matter. Let us begin then sisters." The three of them positioned themselves equidistant from the crystal and knelt. Tevoth moved Rey directly behind Kailiss and he stared intently. The purple glow lit his face, he was smiling. Rey watched, horrified. Emerging from the Nightsisters, a indigo colored cord appeared between their chests and the crystal. It vibrated and pulsed, and the Sith crystal started to pulse in turn, like a heart beat. The vibrations entered the whole chamber, a deep rumbling started from well below the earth. Tears flowed freely from Rey's eyes and she started to cry, and beg, anything to leave. Tevoth glanced at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

The crystal pulsed and flashed, she gasped and cried in pain when her heart skipped a beat, to join the beating of the crystal. The Nightsisters started to scream, although Rey couldn't say if it was in agony or in ecstasy. The cords between them grew in size, and new lines appeared joining each Nightsister. They were all connected now.

Tevoth leaned down and whispered "Your performance was perfect. Now, your reward." He activated his lightsaber, the hum lost in the rumblings of the Sith Crystal. The ruby light shined weakly against the purple flashing of the crystal. To Rey's surprise, he stabbed Kailiss through her torso. Rey couldn't be positive if she screamed over the intense sound of the reverberations. The lines linking to Kailiss's body rose and fell like an ocean wave, uncontrolled but her body remained upright. The chamber heaved, Tevoth gripped harder to steady himself, and kicked the Nightsisters lifeless body to the ground.

He moved Rey forward "No, Please! NO!" and the indigo lines connected to her, snapping into place. The Dark Side surged in her, she couldn't control it, she couldn't fight it. She was a drop of water fighting a thousand suns.

"REENNNNNNNN!"

* * *

"She is at Ossus. That is the direction she is in. We need to go there as soon as we can." Ren said, exasperated. He wanted to fly there and rescue her, killing anyone in his way. He begged Poe earlier, but Leia had seen the Resistance Pilot first and forbade any traveling without her permission.

"We must coordinate a strike to do this Ben. We're waiting for reinforcements from the Hapes system. Once they arrive we'll set up our strategy with their navy." Leia said. Her voice was touched with concern and also frustration. It wasn't the first time Ren begged and pleaded with his mother to leave. Chewie and Finn sat next to him, and Poe next to his mother. They wanted to help him he knew but were loyal to Leia's wishes.

He had felt Rey in the last day and tried to contact her, but with whatever she was drugged with was strong. She slipped in and out of consciousness a few times an hour it seemed. It was infuriating.

Abruptly, he felt terror within Rey and he stared. Luke was sitting across from him and stopped reading his tablet, his blue eyes intent on Ren. Ren could only feel her emotions rise, and something more sinister. The Dark Side rose within her, feeding from her fear, she was trying to control it.

"She's afraid, very afraid." His voice came out in a whisper.

Her panic fed into his, his pulsed raced. He controlled his breathing and focused calm thoughts to her. What is happening to her? The fear she had was insurmountable, any living being would be shaking on the ground, writhing, begging for mercy.

He finally heard her.

_REENNNNNNNN!_

The Dark Side consumed her.

Inside him the Dark Side raged, it dominated his emotions. It controlled all of Ren. He Pushed Luke and he hung on the wall. The Jedi gasped for breath, his blue eyes grief-stricken.

* * *

Finn was sitting next to Ren, when he whispered eerily "She's afraid, very afraid." Not even Sicarii on Yavin 4 terrified him the way Ren spoke just then. Finn felt every beat of his heart, everyone was watching Ren with bated breath.

In the span of an second, Ren's irises turned yellow and Luke flew back into the wall. Ren screamed.

"SHE FELL! SHE FELL! WE FAILED HER!" He grasped for his lightsaber at his side. Thankfully Chewbacca was sitting on Ren's left and bound his arms faster than Finn could imagine. Ren attempted to free himself from the wookie's steel grip. Ren yelled "She fell because you chose to save me instead of her. You wanted her to avoid this fate!"

Luke gasped for air, the air rasping in his throat. Poe tried to get Ren to look at him. "Ren Please, if we can get you back, we can get her. Stop, we need his help!" Poe tugged Ren's face, his eyes furious looking at Poe and Finn. For a second as Ren looked at Finn, his eyes watered and his chin trembled. It was gone a moment later with Ren's rage.  Finn set his blaster to stun, and shot Ren. He collapsed to the floor, and across the room Luke fell coughing. Leia was by his side.

"I don't think there was a better option there Finn." Poe said sadly and knelt to pick Ren from the floor. Finn's eyes watered and spilled over. Chewie mournfully howled.


	16. Blame

The chamber finally stopped heaving and the Sith Crystal dimmed. Small rumbles emitted from deep within the planet, but they were subsiding. Tevoth couldn't have been happier, to see the relic in action. He had no regret hiding the true way the crystal worked from the Nightsisters. Causing a disruption, and in this instance killing Kailiss, would cause a chain reaction with the energy becoming unequal, and thus secure the other two witches deaths. However, with Rey completing the connection would cause the power to fluctuate to the new vessel. Originally it was agreed that he himself would step in after killing Kailiss, but after Rey's capture Snoke became very interested to turn her instead.

He looked around. Kailiss's body sprawled on the ground where he kicked her, her blood staining the dry earth. Strangely, she fared the best. The other two witches appeared as grey withered corpses, frozen in their agony. It was as though the sand from the hottest desert had dried every particle of moisture from their bodies, their skin retreated stretching over their bony frames. He would have to dispose of their bodies later personally, a storm trooper would need a psychological evaluation after this scene. Tevoth turned his attention to Rey. She had passed out from the burst of energy that went into her, her head slumped against her shoulder, but he remembered seeing it vividly. She screaming and her eyes turning bright red. The Dark Side surged in her, she may surpass him in power one day. Snoke will be pleased with this. He started to roll her cart away to her new quarters. He couldn't wait till she awoke.

* * *

She kept her eyes closed and deceptively inhaled as if she was still sleeping. She was no longer in the sanctum with the Sith Crystal, the air was clean, filtered. She tried to think what happened, her thoughts were blurry. She cracked open her eye a hairs width and looked through her eye lashes.

A dark haired man sat in front of her, studying her. She knew him. The Dark Side rose within her in recognition, she suppressed the desire to attack him.

Memories enveloped her mind, she was being pushed towards that crystal, the Sith Crystal. She was helpless before it. She felt the energy enter her body, and finally her soul. She couldn't fight the immense power of Sith Lords of eons past.

She searched further in her memories. She was Rey, a former apprentice to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. The Jedi abandoned her again. As did the Resistance. And Ren, especially him. They betrayed her, every man she trusted betrayed her. The Dark Side surged again. She held on to it, its power ready to use.

Rey opened her eyes and Tevoth smiled. "Welcome Rey. I felt you awake a few moments ago but understandably were gauging your environment." Rey looked down on her shackles.

"Release me. Now." Her voice was cold and full of authority, she felt the Dark Side within her. It was a burning flame to draw power from, so different than the the Light Side. The Light side was like the sun shining on her back, warming her.

"Of course. As long as you know that I am your master. I brought you into this life. I can, and will, extinguish it." His iris's turned red with the threat.

Rey paused and replied "Understood." The desire to kill the man was strong, but she could be patient. Rey would find out what she could from him and kill him. He arched an eyebrow at her. She murmured after a moment. "Master." The word tasted rotten in her mouth. She'd pay him lip service for the time being until his demise.

Tevoth released her from her bindings and she stood, rubbing her wrists. "Allow me to show you your new apartments." Tevoth lead her around the apartments, it was the biggest apartments she had ever seen. They were extremely lavish, the furnishings colored darkly with crimson and gold accents. He also showed her a closet, filled with a variety of clothing choices. Most of the pieces were black or grey. His deep voice spoke "I will bring you your meals. You cannot exit these premises without me. Tomorrow morning, we will start your training with the Dark Side" he said. The Sith Lord studied her a moment more and went to the door. He waved his hand over the sensor and left, the door locking behind him.

Rey turned off the lights and went to her bed and lied down. She still felt Ren's presence in her mind surprisingly. He was unconscious. He may have been shocked with her fall. He deserved whatever came to him for his abandonment of her. If she ever saw him or Luke again, they would pay, they would know the hurt and pain she felt ten fold.

* * *

Ren weakly opened his eyes and coughed. He was in his and Rey's room, the lights dimmed, on their bed. His side hurt and he felt weak, physically and mentally. Poe was watching Ren on a chair nearby. The pilot's body became tense as he saw Ren awaken, and he pushed a small button on his wrist communicator. Ren remembered what happened. The Dark Side surged from the memory, from the pain he felt. He took a breath and subdued the feelings. Tears welled in his eyes and he closed them.

"We lost her Poe. Something happened." he said, his voice cracking.

Ren heard Poe stand up, and felt the mattress dip as he sat next to him. His hand touched his arm. "You are still bonded to her?" He inquired quietly.

He could feel her in his mind, she was attempting to mute the bond unsuccessfully. She was awake, pensive. The Dark Side was strongly within her.

_Rey. What happened? Please respond..._

He sensed that she received his message, the anger within her soared. She gave no reply. "She blames us for her situation. Its only been a few days! They must have tortured her, something to make her feel vulnerable." Ren blamed himself. He should have just stolen a ship and flew to Ossus.

Softly Poe spoke "You know, I would have never expected to be here. Next to you as your friend. But here we are, because of Rey. You had fallen for fifteen years Ren. She has only been there for a few days. We can talk to her and bring her back."

The door to the apartments hissed opened, and Luke strode in, the light from the hallway bright. Poe stood up and turned to Ren "I'll be around until we prepare to leave." He nodded to the Jedi and left.

Luke took Poe's vacant seat and neither of them spoke for some time.

"I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. If not, I understand. I'm not the most stable individual." Ren said bitterly.

"I know you were under emotional duress. I felt her fall as well, although not as keenly as you. I am glad your friends came to both of our rescues." Luke said in a whisper. His voice sounded pained. "Have you attempted to contact her?"

"Yes, I asked what happened however she didn't respond. She became furious, I feel she blames us for her situation. I just... I can't fathom what they did to her. We're approaching the third day since we saw her last." Ren frowned. He tried to relive the emotions she felt up until she fell, none of it made sense to him.

Luke continued. "We must be wary of her. You cannot divulge that we're coming to her now, she may alert the First Order." The thought of her betraying him made Ren taste bile in his mouth, she was everything to him. How could he see her as an enemy? The Jedi took a breath "If she does seek us out, what do you think we should do?"

Ren hated the question. He responded heatedly "I don't know how to respond to that! I'll tell her we'll need to go, to leave that place. We can go back to that water world you lived on or anywhere else in the galaxy..." he trailed off.

"She may not want to go with us. You do realize that. Even if you share with her the truth." Luke said, concern in his voice. "She... she may even want to fight us."

Ren felt fear in his heart. Would she try to kill him? He couldn't raise his blade to her that way. "I don't know what we should do. I feel that, if I kill her... it would kill me inside. I won't survive her long."

Luke nodded and his brows furrowed. "What if you were able to just weaken her? It may be our only option if she doesn't listen to us. However, we cannot leave her in the First Order's clutches. It will be a fine line for your control of the Dark Side. She may try to use your emotions against you." Ren said nothing, his thoughts raced, his heart breaking. "Tomorrow evening you and I will be flying together to Ossus, it will take us the night to reach it. You will need to mute your bond to her so she does not know we're coming. You and I will seek her out. I have a few ideas on how to proceed but you and I must work together." Luke's blue eyes bore into him. Ren sat up and they began to plan.


	17. Advice

Rey blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The room was still dark. She didn't sleep well with the Dark Side surging within her, in addition to Ren's presence annoyingly still in her mind. She felt it when Ren tried to contact her the prior evening, his voice pained. Rey's anger flared again at the memory. Interestingly, he felt her fury and since had masked his bond. How could she have ever cared for someone like him was beyond her. He left the First Order practically on whim. He didn't attempt to come rescue her despite all the months that passed. He was weak.

Rey sighed and exited her bed. She noticed that most of the walls were actually windows with the transparency set to opaque. She walked to the wall, clicked the button and studied the planet she was on. The sun had barely risen from the horizon, she could see for leagues. Not a single tree or bush grew, the rusty surface was parched for moisture. The sky was a pale blue, no clouds in sight. What planet was this?

A whisper. _Ossus._

Rey turned, and stared. "Hello?" No one was there. She moved around the four poster bed, and even knelt to check under it. Nothing. She thought she heard something, someone say it. She felt with the Force, not a single soul was in the room with her. She shook her head and went to the cabinet and inspected the clothes. She chose tight pants and a high necked sleeve-less shirt, both black and accented with dark grey. In the drawers below she found elbow length gloves and under garments. She picked them up and proceeded to the bathroom for a shower. Rey set the water and as she disrobed the bathroom became foggy with steam. She stepped in, allowing the hot water beating upon her back fuel the pain and Dark Side. Rey remembered she would have to meet with Tevoth today, for her education. She would learn, find his weakness, and kill him. Her mind continued the list, she would kill Snoke, Luke, and Ren. They will all pay.

 _They will all pay._ The voice echoed. It sent a chill up her spine despite being in the scalding water. She turned the water off hurriedly and ran into her room, feeling with the Force. No one was there.

Rey walked back into the bathroom, dripping water trailing behind her. She took deep breaths as she dried off and put on her clothes. She stopped infront of the mirror and gazed at herself. The dark clothes fit on her frame snugly, it felt smooth to move in them. She looked at her face, near her left temple the blood vessels had burst from her turning and it looked like a dark spider web. She blinked, and her eyes darted to her hair in the mirror, damp strands around her head. Her hands reached up, and she didn't stop them as they deftly pulled sections of her hair from the top of her head and weaved them past her temples, to the nape of her neck and finally the last section of hair. She tied off her braid and pulled it over her shoulder.

I

Tevoth arrived not a half hour later bringing a small breakfast of fruit, bread and cheese. Instead of dressed in his normal military regalia, he wore a black tunic, with wide pants that tucked into his boots. He appraised her when he entered and sat while she ate.

"Where are we?... Master." She added the honorific quickly, and disgust filled her mind. Rey focused on not grimacing.

He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes. "We are on the planet Ossus." Rey kept her face still as she chewed her food. Whomever she heard was right. "The sanctum used to be a volcano, however the Sith that lived here millenia ago stemmed the lava flows and grew the crystal from their own powers. Many ancient Sith arrived and as a test, they destroyed the Cron system that isn't far from here. As such, this system and planet received massive amounts of radiation. But it was enough for them to show and assess the powers of the Dark Side. Unfortunately the glyphs within the sanctum are damaged, we have no idea what they were trying to achieve, or why they are no longer here. I suspect they themselves had no idea with destroying a star, the act would be their ultimate sacrifice of their own lives." Rey swallowed.

"Interesting." She said impassively. "You ended up sacrificing the Nightsisters for me." She hadn't received confirmation that they were dead, but somehow she knew. And the Dark Side yearned within her.

Tevoth's dark eyes glittered "That I did. Under orders. Untrained witches with no respect for structure or the Supreme Leader would have been an annoyance. We obtained their usefulness, and now they are gone. And you... all the more powerful. Do you deny the power of the Dark Side now?"

"No Master."

He studied her again, she broke eye contact with him and looked down to her gloved hands. "We all have pain, anger, fear and aggression that we draw upon for the Dark Side. The Jedi are blinded by their rhetoric, and as such have never really prospered throughout history. They choose not to act, to let nature take its course. However we chose our own destiny, with the Dark Side fueling us. I suspect what you draw upon. Focus on it as much as you can. It is your ally and your power alone. Follow me" He stood, and offered his hand. Rey placed her hand in his and followed.

Tevoth lead her to the sanctum, the Sith Crystal had a weak dull glow. Any remains of the Nightsisters were no where to be seen. The Dark Side still resonated in this ancient premise, she felt it surge within her. He turned to her and beckoned for her to come closer with a gloved hand. His red eyes looked down on her. "You must feel your anger and your pain within you. And use it when you attack, draw on its power. It will enhance everything you've known." His voice sounded rapturous. He dug into his pants pocket, and handed her her lightstaff. Her gloved fingers caressed the familiar hilt, her heart beat faster in anticipation. He lit his ruby blade and it hummed in his hands. "Come at me when you are attuned to the Dark Side." She ignited her staff, the vibration welcoming and familiar in her hands. The last time she used it was against Kailiss. The Dark Side surged within her and she attacked. Tevoth parried and they began, countering and exchanging blows. Pushing and evading. Rey started to understand Ren's keenness on using the Dark Side, her attacks were strong, ferocious. Was she imagining it? She feinted and stabbed, Tevoth barely parried in time. A large part of her wished that he didn't parry, he would have lost his leg.

 _Watch him for a weakness._ She heard the whisper again, but she focused on her fight. She agreed with it, and she started to calculate how often he parried and when. Rey continued her attacks, and her muscles burned from exertion.

Tevoth signaled for her to stop after some time had passed, both of their chests heaving with exhaustion. He waited for her to power off her lightstaff before he turned off his saber. Rey pretended to not notice. His hair was slicked to his scalp from sweat, his red eyes locked on her. "Excellent. I'll escort you back to your quarters, and after lunch I will show you some other Dark Side abilities..."

* * *

Ren laid on his bed. Waiting. That is all he ever did of late. Thankfully they'd be leaving tonight and their attack on Ossus would initiate the following day. He had muffled his bond to Rey to prevent her from sensing his emotions, yet he clung on to every change she felt. She hadn't mastered the ability, it was not unlike hiding his presence with the Force. The Dark Side and anger were dominate in her mind, and to a lesser extent excitement and exhaustion. Was she dueling? Who would be training her?

Ren came back to hating himself. He was so naive, he did anything for power and cared little for how he obtained it. Now the only person who mattered to him in the galaxy was paying the price for it.

He sighed and turned over. Luke and him would take Sicarii's old ship, which Poe renamed _Radiance_. Finn would be leading a squadron to invade their base, while Luke and Ren would be searching for Rey. It would be known that he was there then, and he wouldn't have to mask their bond. Luke was anxious of what Rey's reaction would be, and Ren felt that she wouldn't be the most welcoming based on her fury.

Ren's mind wandered about the possible confrontation. He knew his uncle would try his best to avoid bloodshed. Luke would have been the perfect Jedi had the Order remained, he preferred meditation and healing than conflict. Ren himself, he felt alive when he had his lightsaber in hand. He felt as though Rey was like him in that sense, he couldn't see her meditating disputes between worlds. Not to mention she would have to study and learn of the nuances and ideologies of the galaxy.

 _If_ Ren was able to get her back.

His door beeped and wondered who it could be. Poe was running flight drills with the Hapes Consortium Navy. He didn't seek Poe out since they spoke last, but it was comforting that the pilot made the offer. It would be late now for him to come and visit Ren again with the imminent battle tomorrow. Ren was surprised with the size of the navy; but apparently one of the beloved royals from the system was on Hosnian Prime when it was destroyed. They were angry and thirsty for vengeance. During the age of the Empire, they stayed neutral and did not participate with the Rebellion.

He answered the door, it was his mother. She had not seen him since he lost control of himself. "Mother." He welcomed her into his quarters. She only took a step inside before hugging him.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes studying him. "Ben, I wanted to see you before we left this evening. Please be careful... of others and the Dark Side." She led him to the table and they sat.

"I will try my best, I assume Luke told you about Rey. She blames us for her situation. She may attack us when we find her. He thinks we should weaken her and take her captive if she won't come willingly." Ren said quietly.

Leia's brows furrowed, and after a moment she spoke. "She loves you still, even if she thinks you caused her this. Explain to her that we came as soon as we could. Even though she is angry at her situation, I don't think she could kill you. You, in a very real way are all she has. I think if she sees you, she may doubt the path she is on, even a tiny bit."

He sighed dejectedly. "I know I cannot kill her, even if I was mad at her. I feel that it'd be killing myself. I'm not sure if it is the same way for her. Her fury is overwhelming in her thoughts... I still don't know what to do when I do see her. Luke said to let the situation guide itself..."

His mother stood and took his hand in hers. "I understood why Luke said that, it will depend on both of your reactions seeing each other. I don't have any better advice for you, your father and I always had a turbulent relationship. He would always know what to say after bitter words." She gave his hand a squeeze. "You are not your father though. Think about what you love about Rey and what she loves about you." Leia leaned over and kissed his brow and left.

Rey was his whole world.


	18. Trapped

Rey finished showering and dressed in a tunic with a long robe. She put her hair in a simple twist and exited the steamy bathroom. Surprisingly Tevoth was waiting for her, the table set with dinner. He motioned for her to come as he held out a chair for her, and she obliged. The dinner included a red wine, a roast and assorted vegetables. Rather him sitting across from her, he sat closely next to her. Rey waited till he started to eat to pick at her food. For some reason she felt anxious. Maybe she'd meditate tonight before sleeping. Tevoth finished his meal and he dark eyes looked into hers. "Rey, you are an interesting and exceptional student. I have trained a few others but none as skilled as you." Rey felt nothing towards his flattery, and actually wanted to kill him more from the hollow words.

He leaned closer next to her, and put his hand on her leg under the table. "You are a rare gem, full of potential. You could rise high, even higher than myself." he murmured leaning towards her. She felt her body tense at his touch. "Relax." his deep voice was barely a whisper. His hand traveled up her leg.

_Find his weakness._

His other hand turned her cheek towards him, his eyes appraised her face and darted to her lips, and chest. She noticed earlier in the day him leering her but didn't think he'd act upon it. Rey wanted to Force Choke him for his behavior, how dare he touch her! Yet another part of her wanted to exploit the situation. He wet his lips and leaned in, they brushed hers.

Her arm wanted to slap him, the Dark Side seethed within her. The wine glass shattered on the table and he pulled back surprised. Rey's mind raced on how to fix the situation. She needed to be in Tevoth's good graces to find out information to one day kill them all. She stammered "F-forgive me Master. I am not ready for th-that." She looked down to her lap, hopefully her false meekness would pass.

Tevoth coughed into his hand. "I understand, you've had some interesting days here. Maybe after some more time has past. Your strength is very appealing to one like myself." His eyes gazed at her a moment before he summoned a droid which cleaned the room. "We will meet again tomorrow." He left, the door locking behind him.

Rey waited several minutes before speaking. "Who are you? Show yourself." Her voice carried the threat, but there was no answer in the luxurious room. Were they hiding their presence? Able to use the cloaking ability like Ren? "I can, and will kill you." The Dark Side seethed her her and dark ghastly tendrils arose from the floor. She willed them to every surface in the room, they writhed and curled, searching.

She stood, watching as the tendrils obeyed her, and stifled a gasp. The tendrils dissolved in the air, leading no trace. Tevoth did not teach her how to perform that. Earlier in the day he only showed her how to perform Force Lightening and how to conceal her presence, the latter was very difficult. Oddly, Force Lightening was easy and Tevoth was even amazed at how quickly she grasped the ability. How did she know how to perform the Sith magic? Was it from just seeing it one time? That must be it she told herself. She disrobed and put on her sleeping robe and wrapped the blankets around her.

Her excuse still felt like a lie in her mind.

I

Her fingers intertwined in his, they were on a warm humid planet. The parent star shined benevolently on her, the warmth felt good on her skin. She sat on warm sand and in front of them was a ocean that lasted as far as the eye could see. She turned around and saw Ren, looking into the distance. His face was peaceful and content even with the scar she gave him so long ago. Behind the sandy shore lush jungle grew with scatterings of bright flowers. Rey struggled to leave, to get away from him. But his hands held hers and as soft as it was, was stronger than chains. She concentrated to Force Push him away, the effort dissolved as he sat there, untouched. He looked down to her. He trapped her in his gentle hands.

"I love you more than anything in the galaxy. You are everything to me." He murmured.

"You left me! Abandoned me for months!" Rey screamed at him. She fed into her anger but the Dark Side didn't stir, it was hollow within her.

He leaned down and kissed her ear, her neck. Had he not heard her? She felt shivers as his warm breath and kisses touched her skin. Her body wanted more. Rey screamed mentally and fought against her body. "Rey. I need you. You saved me from being a monster." He cupped her face and his dark liquid eyes looked into hers. He moved closer, his lips brushed hers. Rey felt herself tilt her head up, her lips parted to kiss him. "They're here Rey. They're here!"

Rey gasped as Tevoth stood over her, shaking her arm. "Rey. The Resistance is here. You are not allowed to leave from these rooms."

Still high on her emotions from her dream, she Pushed him into the wall and started to Force choke him. "No. I am not staying here." She felt with the Force. Ren's and Luke's presence were strong in her mind. "Luke and Ren are both here. I will make them pay." _And you Tevoth, you will pay most of all._

Surprise entered his eyes as he gasped. He nodded and she released him, he landed on his feet. "We will talk later about this." His eyes glowed red threateningly as he rubbed his neck. "Change and get ready. We will find and kill them. I am ordering you as your master to kill Kylo Ren. He is a traitor. With his death, your journey to the Dark Side will be complete and give you more power than you could ever dream."

Rey quickly changed in the bathroom into a sleeveless black tunic with pants and knee high boots. Her hands deftly weaved her hair into a hasty braid. As she exited she grabbed a cloak and fastened it, pulling the hood forward. Tevoth's eyes furrowed "What are you planning?" He handed her the lightstaff.

"Ren will seek me out. I will take care of him." The words had no inflection, and the Dark Side simmered within her.

* * *

Although the First Order fortified the defenses of Ossus, they had no idea that the Hapes Consortium Navy would be joining the assault. The Hapes systems had a turbulent past, they were initially known as the best pirates in the galaxy. With the establishment of the Jedi Order and the Republic, their pirating ceased and in turn, became a commercial hub in the galaxy. Ren watched their exchanges as Luke flew the _Radiance_ behind the Resistance transport ships heading toward the surface.

Troops were already exiting the transports as Luke and Ren disembarked their small ship. The atmosphere was thin although still breathable. It was also sweltering. Beads of sweat coalesced on Ren's brow and neck. He paid it no mind and felt with the Force and let the masking of the bond drop as he walked quickly with Luke towards the building that the Resistance had secured. She was still here, and angry. "She knows we're here Luke."

"Lead the way." His uncle said gravely. The Jedi had been apprehensive on the way and clutched his lightsaber at the ready. Ren had his out and they went through the hallways. The smell of blaster fumes scented the corridors, while bodies of First Order personnel and Resistance littered the ground. Medics ran and attended to the Resistance first, and First Order second. Any living First Order member would be healed and also held for questioning. Luke and Ren's cloaks brushed the debris and bodies as they made their way through the base.

The black tiles and hallways were eerie to Ren, it took him back to a time not so long ago. Back when he was a terrible person. Luke and him had started to split off from the ground troops. With a nod to Luke they activated their light sabers and continued. He felt her presence and led the way.

_Rey, we came for you. Lets leave this place behind us._

She said nothing back which he expected, and he felt the Dark Side surge with her fury. He sighed and felt with the Force. He brought his saber up in time to deflect a blaster shot. Luke and him kept walking, deflecting their shots back to them and ultimately Ren Pushed the poor remaining stormtrooper against the wall and Bound him. His prior squad mates were lifeless behind Ren. Luke looked towards Ren and said nothing, but his clear blue eyes showed concern.

"Where is Rey's quarters? She is a young woman with brown hair, is sensitive to the Force. You have been drugging her." The last sentence came out in a snarl and the Dark Side wanted him to act.

"You, you're the traitor Kylo Ren!" He was amazed that the trooper kept his confidence. Ren removed the helmet and searched his mind, looking. The storm trooper had seen her, to Ren's astonishment she was with another man, a Lord Tevoth. The stormtrooper started to cry out in pain. Ren felt a hand on his shoulder, Luke's blue eyes looked into his. He groaned and took a breath, then knocked the stormtrooper out.

"He had seen her. She has been around the base with someone, a Lord Tevoth, very recently. He didn't know more than that though." Ren stepped over the stormtrooper and continued on. He stopped at every cross section of hallway, guessing where Rey could be based on her presence.

"The only way she'd be allowed out alone is if there was someone who could control her Ren." Luke said quietly. Ren knew what he implied, another Force user. What could he have done to manipulate Rey? He saw him, dark and towering, his temples white. He could be no more than ten or fifteen years Ren's senior. Luke and Ren turned a corner and down the hallway Tevoth stood.

Luke and Ren stopped; they and the man held each other's gazes. "Kylo Ren. And the famed Luke Skywalker. I know why you are here although I'm afraid it's been in vain. She is my pupil now." His eyes turned red and he ignited his ruby blade.

Ren clenched his teeth and heard Luke speak under his breath "I will fight this one, go and find Rey." Ren looked at his uncle, his face was pure determination, blue eyes focused, as his lightsaber was held in front of him.

"Luke..." Ren interjected.

"Find Rey. I've faced Sith before. And you agreed to follow my orders." The calmness was unsettling, but Luke started walking towards the Sith Lord. Ren studied his uncle. Something came over the Jedi, a deadly grace that Ren had never seen from the man. Ren made the agreement with Luke that he'd obey. Ren took a few paces backward and turned and took another turn in the hallway, guessing a different route where Rey could be. He heard the hissing and crackling of lightsabers behind him.

Ren ran through the corridors hoping to find Rey quickly. Strangely he felt her presence coming towards him. He slowed and kept walking anxiously. His heart beat rapidly, more from nerves than anything. She was looking for him, what was her goal? He still felt the Dark Side within her. He stopped and ahead from another hallway, she appeared. A long black cloak hid her body and face, but he knew it was her. His mouth felt dry and his eyes threatened to tear. He turned off his silver blade.

"Rey." His voice thankfully was strong and didn't reflect the conflicted emotions he felt inside. "Let us go. Please. I know you're upset but we're here now."

Her form stiffened then turned from him, and started to walk. He ran and stayed a few paces behind her. She had said nothing but the Dark Side was strong within her, and growing. She went up to a door and waved her hand in front of it. The double doors opened into a dark cavern. She disappeared within its depths.

It was a trap. He knew it now. Ren felt his heart breaking, he didn't want to have it come to this. He took a breath, the air rasping through his teeth. He clutched his lightsaber and prepared himself, passing through the doors.


	19. Voices

Ren stepped into the chamber, and realized this must be dome of the volcano. She was ahead of him a dozen steps when he started to feel the Dark Side gather inside him. He was already attuned to it, but as he moved toward her it became stronger.

She became a faint outline in the darkness. In front of her was a deep crystal, it was radiating the dark energy.

"Rey, where are we?" The urge to surrender to the Dark Side was strong, he could feel it grasping within him. His boots walked across the dusty ground and he stood behind her. He wanted to hold her, to take her away. He suppressed the feelings. She drew on the Dark Side and he was amazed at the might she held within her. He himself, with the crystal and her own leanings at that moment, had difficulty resisting the sheer power of it.

Rey spoke, her voice barely a whisper. "This is where I fell..." She paused then snarled "Waiting months for you!" Ren brought up his silver blade to counter her activated lightstaff. Her cloak fell around her and her eyes shined red with malice. She attacked again and he parried, her strikes quick and savage. He parried the attacks with effort. Her skill had increased severly but it didn't replace the years of training he had.

"What are you talking about Rey?" He panted. "It's only been five days." She was close to him, their blades hissing against each other. Her eyes faded and her chin trembled for a moment before flaring red again.

"You're lying!" She summoned Force Lightening and he Jumped back to evade, his blade ready to deflect. He couldn't hold off the Dark Side much more and submitted to it. He felt his anger and frustration envelope him, the blood in his veins hot like molten metal. He turned off his blade and Concealed himself and walked quickly to position himself behind her. He masked his bond so she couldn't tell his position.

"Every man has betrayed me in life, you are no different. After I'm done killing you, I'll kill Luke, Tevoth and Snoke." She turned holding her staff aggressively, looking for him. "I can find you another way." He didn't know what she meant but then he saw a faint shadow in the crystal's weak light. Beriz's words haunted him _"The Jedi saved you from paralysis or worse young one. Dark-side tendrils are nothing a lightsaber can cut through."_ Anger welled within him, they poisoned Rey's mind! He Pushed her to break her concentration and he Jumped toward her. The Sith-magic dissolved behind him. She was down on one knee, rising as he landed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind tightly. Her muscles tensed and she struggled against him. He let the concealment fade.

Ren leaned close to her ear and spoke, it was hard to keep the heat from the words. "Rey, I tried to contact you anytime I felt you awake. They had you drugged. I felt it! I felt you fall and almost killed Luke from it." He took a breath and said calmly "We are all here because of you. Poe, Finn, Luke, the Resistance."

Ren's feet and calves started to feel sharp needles in them, painfully. He glanced down, and below him the dark vines writhed around his legs. Rey broke free of his grip from the shock and her red eyes studied him. She stood a few feet away, lightsaber held defensively between them, as if to block him from her. He sucked breath through his teeth and willed his legs to move. The muscles ached in agony and spasmed as he forced them to obey. They dragged on the dirt floor, scraping. "Rey I swear I'm not lying to you." Rey's eyes widened in surprise.

She Pushed him then, and he fell backwards. His back writhed as the tendrils latched onto him, he groaned and focused on his muscles, willing them to resist her. Rey walked to him cautiously and stood over him, blade less than a foot from his throat. Her hands were shaking. "Read my mind Rey. I won't ever harm you. I love you." The words came out pained, his eyes watered.

* * *

_Don't listen to him, he left you._

_He abandoned you to the likes of Tevoth._

_He is weak, kill him while you can._

In front of her, Ren laid on his back, tears trailing down to his temples. His eyes faded from yellow to the dark liquid brown. The jade glow from her lightsaber barley lit his face. The desire to kill him was strong but Rey started to doubt herself. The whole time he only lifted his blade to defend.

_He is your weakness. Finish him and embrace true power._

She hands were shaking, her lightstaff humed and reflected the turmoil in her grip. Rey remembered ages ago when he saved her from the Dark Side. How his voice sounded like his heart was breaking. Just like it did now.

_Kill him!_

Rey attempted to move her blade down, but it hesitated against her wishes. She pushed harder, the blade hovered above him. Her arms trembled, it was the battle between mind and body.

 _You bound him! How dare you! Worthless female!_ The voice screeched.

"STOP!" Rey screamed. The shout echoed in the chamber. The tendrils rose around her, as tall as she stood and scourged the chamber. Ren did nothing his eyes darting around her, and through their bond she felt concern for her. She heard nothing, no movement against the dirt floor. The only things she heard was Ren's labored breathing and the hum of her blade. Rey felt his desire to say something, to ask what was wrong. Even while in pain he cared for her. She delved into his mind and looked through his memories. Ren losing control of himself and attacking Luke after she was captured. Their haste at getting back to the _Falcon_ and rejoining the Resistance, trying to find out where she was going. Ren's own panic at when she fell and Finn stunning him. He hadn't lied. It took effort, but she pried her fingers from the grip of her lightsaff and tossed it aside.

The voices hissed at their frustration. She let go of the Dark Side, breathing heavily. Her emotions were a tempest within her flaring between fury, sadness, confusion and remorse. "Why did all this time pass? Why..." She collapsed on him sobbing. "I thought you abandoned me." Her tears wet her cheeks as she clung on to him, her breathing erratic. She felt his arms jerk and weakly wrapped around her. Amazingly he was stronger than the tendrils she summoned. He said nothing for a few minutes while stroking her back.

"I wanted to come sooner, I wanted to chase you down right when the Nightsisters took you. Luke prevented me from chasing. He felt... if I followed and died... you'd fall." Ren's deep voice comforted her. His hands touched her face, and turned her head. He saw where her blood vessel burst a few days prior and sighed sadly. "Rey, do you mind if I read your memories." She nodded into his chest and she felt him expertly delve. "What is that green solution they put in you?" His dark eyes were staring straight ahead, darting as if watching the memories on a hologram.

"I don't know..." she said quietly. She sniffed and wiped her eyes on her gloved arm.

Ren watched when she fell, his arms tensed around her. He swore when Tevoth pushed her to complete the circuit. He watched her training, and the previous evening when Tevoth touched her. The Dark Side surged in Ren and his eyes blazed yellow. "He will die. Rey, we're going to kill him right now."

She moved off Ren, he groaned. Rey put her hand behind his back and helped him sit. "How... how did you resist the tendrils?" She knew they would paralyze any normal person.

Ren breathed heavily, blinking. His dark eyes looked into hers, the Sith crystal behind him glowed faintly. "I suspect either one of two things. Or both. You and I being bound prevents us from killing each other. I know... if I killed you I wouldn't last long and it may be why you struggled earlier." His voice grew quiet. "Or, I focused enough through it. I willed my muscles to move, as painful as it is." Ren rubbed and massaged his leg.

"Ren. Lets kill Tevoth. Then Snoke." He gazed up at her and nodded, his eyes flaring yellow. _You and him could rule the galaxy._

Rey sighed at the voice and they both rose. "One moment." Ren spoke quietly. He walked up to the crystal, examining it.

"Don't Ren. Destroy it with the ships. It will kill everyone on Ossus." Ren turned to her, his face confused. "That Sith crystal caused the destruction of the Cron system millennia ago. If you were to destroy it here, it could be cataclysmic."

Ren's brows furrowed. "Lets find Tevoth."

* * *

Ren Concealed himself, and followed Rey. She wore her black cloak and walked calmly with her staff in hand. The hood was down and he saw her hair in an intricate braid, small whisps of hair bobbing with her stride. They turned several corners and heard the hissing and cracking of light sabers. She picked up her pace and turned the corner, Luke was still fighting Tevoth. The hallway had chips and electrical pieces exposed from the walls and ceiling, the ground scattered with debris. Ren felt the Dark Side surge by just looking at Tevoth. He used Rey for his own machinations. Luke's back was to Rey thus Tevoth saw her first.

"So Ren is finished. Now, kill Skywalker. I demand it as your master." Tevoth panted. Ren was intrigued to find that Luke kept the Sith Lord at bay.

Luke, shocked, turned his back to the wall. His blue eyes darted between Tevoth and Rey. Ren realized he wouldn't be able to sense him. He willed as much as he could for Luke to hear him as they had no bond, but they were related. _Luke, I'm behind Rey_. Luke's eyes flickered behind where Ren was concealed and back to her. Rey ignited her staff, and walked casually up to Luke. He felt her stiffen as she approached him, the Dark Side surging.

_Rey. Tevoth. Luke came here to help you. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to get to you._

She stopped in front of Luke, her blade reflecting off his eyes. Luke breathed calmly. Tevoth started to walk towards them. Ren couldn't let him kill Luke so he Bound the Sith Lord.

"Rey! How-?" Ren let his concealment fade and the Sith Lord stared, his eyes red with malice.

Her voice, cold with resentment filled the air. "I cannot kill Ren, I am bonded to him. And I know more than you'd ever expect. You used me, and lied to me. Don't worry. I've been planning your demise since I've arrived. I will use what you taught me against you." Dark tendrils rose from the ground, Luke gasped. Had Ren not been attuned to the Force, he wouldn't have heard Rey say quietly under her breath "Kailiss has taught me also". Ren felt Tevoth struggle against his bindings, his eyes white with fear. He attempted to push Rey but she sensed it, and held out her hand Pushing back. The tendrils rose. Tevoth clenched his jaw and summoned Force lightening, not only did it come out of his hands but his body. Luke grabbed Rey and pulled her back from the Sith magic. With her concentration broken the tendrils faded and Tevoth Pushed the ceiling, it started to crumble under his might. Ren's eyes darted between the desire to kill Tevoth and protect Rey, and with an angry snarl he darted for Rey and Luke. She was struggling against Luke, her frustrations and anger welling in her. The ceiling started groan and fractures thickened and tore as he reached them. Ren grabbed Rey and tightened his arms around her, forcing her to look at him. She struggled against him so he gave up the bond on Tevoth and bound Rey instead. The Jedi lifted his hands against the falling ceiling, much more threatened to come down but Luke repelled it with the Force. Rey's crimson eyes were full of fury at the Jedi for not allowing her to kill the Sith Lord. Only a few feet away the ceiling fully collapsed, dust and debris blowing to them as the hall caved in.

"Get out first, then I will." Luke grunted. Ren pulled Rey with him and watched as the Jedi crawled out. Luke released his pressure against the ceiling and the remainder he held at bay crashed to the floor. Ren released his bind on Rey, and she shouldered out of his grasp.

Rey turned, her eyes red. She looked at Luke and started to walk towards him. "Rey." Ren said. She ignored his call. Ren grabbed his lightsaber and ran infront of Luke. She looked up at him, her eyes full of fury. "Move aside."

"Rey. No. He is our teacher, our friend. My uncle! He distracted Tevoth long enough for me to find you." He felt her conflict within, she wanted to kill Luke, but also wanted to leave. With his free hand he caressed her face.

Luke spoke behind him "Rey, do you remember what you said last?"

Rey blinked, her eyes turning hazel and back to red in turns. "I will use what he taught me against him."

Ren looked to Luke, he was sure his expression was as confused as Luke's was. Ren nodded and felt the Jedi enter his mind deftly, searching through the memories. Luke swallowed. "Rey, have you heard voices at all?" Her eyes flashed crimson, and her jaw clenched but she didn't speak. For Luke that was enough confirmation. "This is what happens when ancient artifacts are tampered with. Although I'm certain they weren't expecting this outcome. Kailiss and the other two have been influencing her. He didn't teach her how to perform Dark-side tendrils, and I'm thinking he didn't know that himself. The Nightsisters on Dathomir have no reservations using that spell." Rey tensed at the lecture, and her chin trembled. Her eyes turned back to their warm brown.

"What am I supposed to do?" Her voice quavered.

Luke spoke. "You need to overcome them. Meditate, and face them as you face your fears. Ren, take her on the _Radiance_ to a desolate planet." Rey stood, still as stone. Yet inside her, Ren felt her emotions toil within. A moment later she collapsed. Ren barely had enough time to catch her.

"What? Why did you do that?" Ren demanded.

"I can't share this with her. I don't know if it will work, her meditating and facing them. She may become weakened through this. It can kill her if she fails." Luke's eyes watered. Ren wished he could go after Tevoth right then to finish the job. He breathed and suppressed the Dark Side. The Jedi continued "You cannot help her Ren. She has to do this alone. If she responds to feeling the Dark Side within you, and the Dark Side rises within her, she will fail."

"Luke, what will you do?" Ren asked his uncle, his arms holding Rey.

"Find Finn or Chewbacca and leave with them. I will go to Coruscant and see if there is any information on this. Although the old Jedi archives were almost bare when I looked for information before." Luke took a few steps away.

"Luke, I had to release Tevoth to get to you and Rey and bind her. She was struggling against you... He escaped." he sighed. The Jedi nodded, he knew. "Also, you have to tell the fleet to destroy the mountain and leave. The Sith Crystal cannot be allowed to remain." Ren looked at Rey's placid sleeping face. That crystal caused her fall, and now it may destroy her.

"I will. I will clear the way." Luke turned and ignited his lightsaber.


	20. Cularin

Ren set Rey down on the bunk on the _Radiance_ and turned to the cockpit. The Resistance had the upper hand with the help from the Hapes Consortium Navy. Smaller First Order ships were trying to evacuate from different locales, Ren saw them as he sat in pilot's seat. He wondered how far they'd get with the skilled Resistance pilots. Earlier Phasma saw him from across one of the corridors, carrying Rey. He hoped that she reported this to Snoke, to throw them off guard. The _Radiance_ lifted jerkily and made its way out of the atmosphere. He requested private transmission to Leia Organa and a few minutes later her concerned voice filled the cabin.

"Ben, are you ok? Do you have Rey? Is she ok?"

"I'm ok Mother. Luke is joining Chewbacca or Finn and will be coming back with them. Luke will explain but I need to take Rey to a planet, she has some challenges she has to face alone. I don't know where to go. It has to be somewhere partially desolate, we don't have more than a few days supplies on here."

The intercom was silent as he piloted the small ship further from Ossus. The Cron Drift shone brilliantly, the colored gasses beautiful in its destruction. His mother came back on "Ben, I can call for a favor to a prior acquaintance of mine, the planet is inhabited. It's in the Expanse Region - Cularin is the name. I will advise that you are an officer on a retreat and desire a remote location. They have some cities but most of the planet is sparse due to conservation efforts."

He stood and looked up the planet in the ships galaxy atlas. It wasn't far from the Core, it would take eighteen hours until they arrived with a few hyperpace jumps around the Cron Drift. "Ok Mother who shall I present myself as?" Ren started punching in the coordinates for the first hyperspace jump.

"Brandt Ksoral and Rey will be Vrytra Etliir..." She paused after spelling the names for him. "How long will you be Ben?"

Ren took a breath. "I don't know. I don't know if Luke even knows." he said quietly.

"Take as long as you need. I"ll get you the clearance before you arrive. Luke or myself will send a message in a weeks time. Be careful." The transmission beeped signaling its end.

Ren put the craft into hyperspace, and stars lengthened. He had two hours until the first hyperspace jump ended. He set an alarm and left the cockpit. Ren looked at Rey, she was still out cold. He took a brief shower in the basic sanitation unit on the ship and sat on the floor, his hand intertwining hers. He'd know the moment she awoke. His muscles still ached from his battle earlier with Rey, and sitting wasn't the most comfortable position but he'd wait for her. Ren closed his eyes, falling asleep with his head on his arm.

* * *

Rey opened her eyes, and gasped looking around her. She was on the ship they took from Sicarii back on Yavin 4. She was last with Ren and Luke, and Luke had knocked her out in her shock. The Dark Side seethed in her and she slipped out of the bunk. The ship was drifting in wild space, Ren was referring to the ships atlas and punching in codes.

"What happened? Where are we? Where is Luke?" She felt with the Force, he wasn't on the ship.

Ren smiled and looked down at her, then frowned. "Rey we made a ruse to make it appear that we kidnapped you back. Several First Order people and Phasma saw me carrying you. I'm hoping that Phasma reports that back to Snoke. It could be used as information to manipulate him. We're on our way to Cularin and Luke is with the Resistance"

"We should go to Snoke. And kill him." Rey knew she wanted to bring punishment to the leader, but also felt that something else wanted to kill just as badly.

Ren looked questioningly at her. "Borosk is heavily guarded Rey, with space mines and several fleets. The Resistance is no where near to being able to stage an assault yet..."

 _"You and I can rule together Ren."_ The words were out of her mouth before she knew it, but it was the voice who spoke them.

Rey felt the Dark Side flare within Ren, he tried to suppress it yet his eyes turned yellow before speaking. "You and I do not deserve that. And I know you truly do not feel that way." He finished punching in the coordinates and the ship lurched into hyperspace.

Rey wanted to argue but his words created a battle within her. He felt it and suppressed his own anger, and his eyes darkened to brown "Rey remember what Luke said. You need to meditate and fight the souls within you, with the Light Side. They're controlling you." His hand rose and touched her cheek.

She remembered now. Rey felt like she was loosing herself. Even her recent comments were hardly the person she was before. "You're right." Her voice trembled.

Ren stepped toward her and embraced her "We will make Snoke pay, I promise. But for now we have to focus on this, and help you heal." He lifted her chin up and he looked into her eyes. "I've missed you Rey." His head tilted down and she closed her eyes, parting her mouth and their lips lightly touched. Even though Ren said it had only been five days, it still felt like months since he held her. She pressed herself against him, and his kisses to her became harder, kissing her neck, her ears, her lips. "Rey..." his deep voice murmured in her ear, and hearing him say her name that way made her pulse race and heart warm. She was breathing hard when he turned around and pivoted the pilots chair away from the controls, sitting in it. She removed her pants and boots while he unfastened his. Before he could take them off she sat on top of him, her knees to his sides. He looked into her eyes, his breath catching as she positioned herself. "I will never, ever abandon you. I love you. I need you." his voice was barely a whisper.

His hands wrapped around her, and their foreheads touched, their mouths centimeters apart. "I love you Ren."

I

Rey landed the _Radiance_ at the city Hedrett as directed by the port controller. The city was sprawling, on platforms well above the jungle. It was interesting to see the tops of trees peaking next to buildings. Ren's voice called behind her "Remember you're Vrytra Etliir and I'm Brandt Ksoral, both of us are officers in the Resistance and we're here on retreat. Mother said someone would meet us here. We'll be here for just a few hours, hopefully less. Just focus on being calm. Deep breaths..."

They exited the ship and a balding, portly human male, dressed in green and purple robes met them. Behind him two reptilian guards with blasters stood alert. Tarasin was the species Ren told her earlier. Rey noticed they different colored scales, ranging from bronze to yellow and green, in addition to spiny frills around their necks and smaller ones on their arms. Tarsins were the native species here, and Rey saw many more at the docks, along with humans and surprisingly Wookies. "Greetings. I received word from Princess, I mean General Organa regarding your arrival. My name is Sabaal and I am the administrator of this city." Ren introduced themselves and Sabaal lead them to a small speeder. The two Tarasin's sat in the front, one operated the vehicle, while Sabaal sat next to Ren. Sabaal provided the city's history to Ren and Rey looked out the side at the sprawling city. It felt natural. Of course the city buildings were industrially built, but interestingly cross sections of the roads had fountains or tropical palms growing. Oddly it felt peaceful, even with the rush and sounds of the city. Abruptly they stopped at a huge domed building, steps leading up to the doors. The Tarasin held the door open for Rey, and she murmured her thanks. Sabaal lead the way through the building and into his private office. It was lush with potted plants, and scenic murals adorned the walls. There was a large wooden lacquered desk, and two padded chairs in front of the desk. The windows were open allowing a weak breeze, there was no cooling system in place to get relief from the heat. Rey sat and Sabaal smiled at her, handed a fan and poured her a glass of water. He offered one to Ren and he graciously accepted.

"Sabaal, thank you for your hospitality on such short notice from General Organa. Vrytra and I were hoping if you had a reclusive destination here away from everyone." Ren's deep voice murmured. To Rey, it sounded like he was trying to charm the man.

Sabaal wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "I have known General Leia since she was a young girl, she did wonders for the Rebellion. The Empire found that I was sending her information, and she was able to save myself and my family. I will always help when I can. She said the both of you are on retreat?" He grinned at Ren and winked "Engagement?"

Ren almost spit out his water and coughed, Rey felt herself blushing. "Oh I hope I didn't ruin it for you Brandt. You certainly are a lucky man to have found a pretty young woman here to love you." Sabaal started flipping through his tablet, clicking on a few items.

Ren finished coughing and spoke "Nothing ruined sir. The stresses of the Resistance takes it's toll on all of us. The General is gracious with those who work with her in allowing us to have time away to rest."

Sabaal chuckled, his belly jiggling. "When you see her again, let her know she must come visit. It's been too long. Well now..." He tapped on his desk and a display arose "We have several locations, only accessible by ship which we can give you clearance to so you may fly there yourselves. You will need to check with control when you leave. We have beaches, mountains and deep jungle residencies for your stay. Which would you prefer?"

"Jungle" Rey spoke, just as Ren said "Beaches". They looked at each other.

Sabaal laughed "I know the perfect one, its on the beach and the jungle comes quite close to the shore. It's roughly four hours from here" His thick fingers scrolled past several locations then settled on the one he picked. It was a small villa, and just as he said it backed to the forest and the beach sprawled ahead of it.

Ren nodded to the administrator. "That looks excellent. I am not sure how long we will stay..."

Sabaal interrupted "Don't you worry young man, however you will need to buy some supplies. General Organa wired some credits earlier today. She said it was a gift to the two of you. That's why I said what I did earlier. Ahem." He coughed into his hand and opened his desk and gave Ren a small parcel. Sabaal showed them out of the building, giving Ren a strong clap on the shoulder and wishing well for the future of the Resistance, and a peck on the cheek for Rey. Rey blushed again and rubbed her cheek.

"Vrytra..." He said as they walked down the street, tucking the parcel in his tunic. "How long do you want to get supplies for?"

"I don't know..." Rey looked down, watching her black boots step on the walkway.

Ren put his hand on her back and rubbed it. "Lets get enough for a week and if we need more we'll just come back. I'm not sure what my mother was thinking. She wired more than what we'd need."

"I don't know how to cook R- Brandt."

"Well, it is one thing I did not choose to study in my lifetime. We'll get very basic foods to prepare then shall we?" Ren stopped and gripped her shoulder, and she looked up at him. He smiled. "Lets relax and rest before you meditate."


	21. Solitude

They approached the ship, their arms carrying food and clothing they purchased. Ren murmured "Check to make sure there are no tracking devices. The Resistance has one internally aboard the ship." He entered the ship and placed the food and the clothes they purchased securely in the cargo bin under the bunk. Rey arrived a few moments later.

"I found one, it was small, I almost didn't see it. I threw it to the jungle below. I didn't think that they'd do that here." Rey frowned.

"It's a nice ship, it could be assumed whomever owns it may have some money. This is the official capital of Cularin however the other cities on this planet have seedier reputations." Ren murmured as he followed her to the cockpit. She arched an eyebrow at him. "While you were sleeping earlier, and decided to read the information the ship had on the planet."

Rey obtained clearance from the port officials and disembarked, heading toward their destination. "Rey, do you feel better being further away?" He asked quietly. She knew what he meant by the question.

She let the ship gain altitude before turning to him and responding "Now that you mention it, yes. I think being with you, just you, helps. Being so close before, it was like heavy weight over my shoulders." Rey grasped his hand and squeezed it. She turned her attention back to their route, tall trees with broad leaves created a blanket of green over the jungle. Various birds and flying reptiles took flight at their approach. Just as Sabaal said, they arrived four hours later and Rey landed the _Radiance_ near the dwelling on the shore.

They gathered their belongings and headed inside. It was a simple abode with a full bathroom, two bedrooms, lounge and kitchen. Ren activated the hologram on the table that provided some basic directions, there were no cooling units here. Ren sighed, annoyed. It was humid on this planet. Rey came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from behind. "What was that for?"

"No cooling unit, I am not sure if it'd be cooler with windows open or not" He said, threading his fingers through hers. She shrugged. He felt she was content with the heat and the humidity, this is what she was used to.

"Well the water is calm now but we can open the windows that face the ocean. The winds could pick up later." She said and moved towards the windows. Beyond the ship, a few distant islands emerged from the turquoise water. The smell of salt and surf permeated the dwelling and Rey took a deep breath sighing contentedly.

"Rey, when do you want to meditate? Luke said you need to do it alone, and away from others. I cannot help you with it." He knew she felt his concern through the bond, he withheld the information that Luke provided regarding her possible demise if she failed. Rey turned to him and bit her lip, her brows furrowed.

"I want to rest today and tonight. It feels so peaceful here, I feel better every moment. Tomorrow, I will go. We'll walk together where I plan to fight them tomorrow so you know where I am." Her voice was calm, but within he felt her worry and the Dark Side threatened to stir. "I am still confused as to what I should do." It was barely a whisper that escaped her mouth, her brows furrowed. She looked up to him, her eyes large "Ren, did you do anything like this?"

"I'm afraid not. Luke said to meditate and to face them as you face your fears. He said you cannot succumb to the Dark Side during it. I personally have not done anything of that nature as part of my prior training." He murmured. Ren moved towards her "We know what you have to do. Lets relax and enjoy today so you can focus tomorrow."

Rey nodded and they left the small villa and walked toward the beach. He shed his boots and rolled up his pants, and Rey mirrored him. They walked along the shore, idly commenting on the scenery and enjoying the warm water that lapped at their feet. It was a clear turquoise against the ivory sand, and further out the ocean deepened to darker hues. The breeze from the ocean was weak, so the humidity and his sweat soaked their clothes quickly. They started to walk back towards the villa, and small near-translucent fish darted and retreated with the waves. Ren convinced her to swim with him.

Ren started to remove his pants and undergarments and he sensed Rey slightly abashed. He left his pants partially unbuttoned and removed his shirt and walked towards her, tossing his black shirt on the sand. "What are you embarrassed about? It's just us..." She had faced away from him and if he had to guess, she was blushing. Rey turned and he was right.

"I know..." She said quietly. He reached and lifted the shirt over her head, and her hands reached out and rested on his waist. Her fingers and eyes caressed his stomach, his scars, his chest and finally she wrapped her hands around his neck. Ren could sense she was feeling enamored for him and he leaned to kiss her. Her lips were soft and she pressed herself against him. His hands met hers and they removed the rest of the clothing and he picked her up in his arms, she blushed slightly, her arms around his neck. He waded into the water and she tensed in his arms as the water touched her skin. Ren sensed the fear, a small and tight knot in his mind.

"I have you. I won't let you go."

* * *

Rey's deep jade lightsaber hummed as she cut the thick jungle foliage in front of her. Ferns and broad palms with their dark green leaves provided contrast to the bright oranges, yellows and reds of the flowering vegetation. The native animals and birds called out their presence, and their escape from the intruders became known over rustling leaves and detritus. Ren and Rey had awaken early in the morning but spent time in each other's embrace until she finally deemed it was time to prepare. The prior day and evening was pure bliss, spending time together, relaxing with him. She almost felt as if there was no one else in her mind, but she knew the Nightsisters were lurking. Ren had mentioned Luke the prior evening and felt Kailiss's rage and hate towards the Jedi Master flare before she suppressed the feelings. They prepared some rations for her in the morning, and she donned her black boots with dark grey pants, and a long sleeved grey woven top. It would protect her from any thing in the jungle, while being breathable for the hot and humid air. Ren walked behind her cutting additional foliage, and mentally he was pensive.

"Ren, something about this place... makes me feel calm." She inhaled the humid air and held it before exhaling. Rey enjoyed the warmth, and the humidity. The broken leaves and branches from the path she made crunched under her boots.

"I know you mentioned something earlier, and maybe you're right. I do not enjoy the humidity but besides that, there is a peace here. I think it will help you." His low voice said behind her.

A single large tree emerged in front of them, vines with yellow and white flowers extended on the bark reaching towards the jungle canopy. Few ferns grew under the tree and the surrounding area, the tree's roots broke through the soil, expanding the tree's presence. She looked to Ren, his eyes were studying the tree's leaves high above. "I think I want to meditate here."

Ren said nothing but closed his eyes, inhaling. "I think you should too. It is difficult to fall prey to Dark Side urges here." He opened his dark eyes and gazed at all of her. Ren set down the pack he was carrying for her and stepped toward her. Rey felt his arms around her and he rested his head on hers. She listened to his heart beat, and his lungs inhale. "Be calm and patient. Think of all the things Luke taught you. Feel everything around you, everything alive. Know... Know that I love you and I want you to succeed." She felt his worry within him, and he tilted her chin to him gazing in her eyes. Rey looked at his face, his intense eyes, the dark thick hair she loved to run her fingers through. He kissed her lightly and took a step back, their hands holding onto each other.

"I love you. Don't worry." She turned and sat next to the tree's trunk, her rations nearby and lightsaber within arm's reach. Ren said nothing, but turned and followed the half-league path back to the villa. Rey felt him almost subdue his concern, he was thinking calm thoughts... for him and her. He discussed on the way he would be meditating as well to remain peaceful for her.

Rey closed her eyes and started to feel for the Force. The Dark Side made a feeble attempt to grasp hold but she felt content, it had nothing to latch onto. She breathed in the hot humid air of the jungle, and exhaled. She remembered the first time she meditated with Luke, to feel the Force around her. She felt resistance, within herself. She breathed again and tried to focus on the living trees and the jungle wildlife that she sensed nearby, and again felt the resistance within her. Rey refused to give in to agitation, she would need to relearn how to attune to the Light Side again.

* * *

Ren sat and stared at the words on the holobook without reading them. The villa had a small library available but he found it hard to concentrate. He had taken several long walks along the shore earlier and practiced his sword forms. He masked his bond to Rey to prevent his worry and Dark Side tendencies from affecting her meditation. He sat on the overstuffed beige sofa, the lights were dimmed except for the light on the end table closest to him. The night had cooled reasonably, the wind had picked up and waves crashed against the shore. Ren ate some fruit for dinner but his appetite was lacking. He sighed and stretched out, placing the holobook on the table behind him.

Rey had supplies for several days, he had no idea how long she'd be. He dwelled on her emotions right then, she was determined and he sensed a small fear within her. Ren frowned, were their distractions that she had to overcome? Maybe she finished meditating for the day. Earlier he sensed some frustration from her under the calm she felt. He figured it may be from relearning how to attune to the Light Side. Ren felt her determination grow and he felt tense, yet still masked his bond to her. He turned to his side and stared at the direction she was in, eagerly anticipating to see her again unharmed.


	22. Wraith

Rey opened her eyes, the sun had set and nocturnal wildlife chirped and cried from the dark jungle. Sweat graced her brow, she lost track of time with her persistence in attuning to the Light Side. The temperature had dropped, but the humidity stayed and clung to her skin, her clothes. Rey stood, and grabbed her lightstaff and held it without activating it. She felt the jungle around her, actually feeling the life empowering her. The Light Side. Rey felt compelled to move and she circled the tree. Behind it, the jungle seemed murky despite it being night, it seethed with negative energy. She strained her eyes to see and felt with the Force, but it was as if the jungle there was under a dark veil. Part of her wanted to shy away from the darkness when she heard Luke's voice _"Meditate, and face them as you face your fears..."_ Hearing his words caused the Dark Side writhe and try to control her. Rey took a breath and walked into the darkness, lightstaff grasped tightly in her hand, ready.

Rey stepped warily, the gloom and Dark Side pressing on her. Was it her imagination that even the leaves and vines grew closer to her, confining her to the path she walked on? She brushed them aside, but more appeared growing, pushing into her. Rey turned, the path she once walked no longer existed. Something brushed her arm, and she turned quickly. The leaves and vines were moving, she heard the rustling and they threatened to crush her. She activated her lightstaff and cut the leaves and tendrils. The darkness pulled back from her blade with a hiss and Rey felt with the Force. Rey held her staff and slowly turned, the jade light boosting her confidence as the jungle recoiled.

A lone vine, lightening quick grabbed her ankle pulled backward. Rey gasped and fell. She deactivated her lightstaff, afraid of hurting herself. The leaves, twigs, roots and rocks on the ground scratched her skin as she was dragged deeper into the jungle. Rey shifted and tried to get on her back, and succeeded after a few attempts to cut the vine. The jungle seemed to take a breath, then rushed her. Branches, vines, ferns attempting to smother her. She breathed and felt the Force, and cut them down while on her back. Her arms burned as she turned her lightstaff to cut and deflect. As soon as it started, it was over. Rey rushed to her feet, wary, and looked into the darkness. She panted, and turned slowly straining her sight. Someone or something was there.

"Who's there?" Her voice called, sure and calm. She waited a moment "Show yourself. I'm ready."

A raspy voice responded "We'll see..."

A ethereal being materialized, grey and hazy. It solidified slowly and it turned to her, a ghostly whip clutched in her withered hand. The clothes barely hung on to the body, it was withered and wrinkled. Rey's eyes rose to its face. It was almost skeletal, the skin stretched tight and molted, teeth protruding from the recessed gums in a grimace. The hair brittle and white where it wasn't completely gone already. The eyes were absent, just a dark void where they would be. Rey's chest constricted in fear, the air burning in her lungs. She breathed in and stood defensively. The wraith swung the whip toward Rey's legs, it wrapped along the lightstaff as Rey blocked the strike. It tugged trying to throw her off balance. Rey clutched her staff and turned the bottom half of her lightstaff, causing the whip to fall to the ground. The wraith sent several attacks at her, and she evaded most of them while moving. Rey picked up her steps toward the wraith, she needed to close the distance between them. She directed the whip towards Rey's head, moving further away to keep the distance between them. Rey lifted her staff but the end of the whip curved around the lightsaber, swiping into Rey's arm deeply. Rey clenched her teeth, and felt her warm blood start to travel down her arm.

The stinging pain in her arm caused the Dark Side to flare within her. Rey breathed deeply but the wraith seemed to sense her internal battle and directed another blow. Rey evaded the attack and was Pushed back, into a tree. Rey held her lightstaff in front of her, but Dark Side tendrils started to emit from the wraith, creeping to Rey like an ocean wave. Rey attempted to Push the wraith, but having no physical body it did nothing. She walked slowly to Rey, her bony fingers twitching. The Dark Side tendrils paused inches away from Rey's body, and the jungle vines creeped behind the tree around her neck and arms. The vines had thorns and she felt them drag across and puncture her skin, tightening.

Rey felt her fear rise, and internally the Dark Side grasped for control. It was a struggle to breathe. What could she do?

Another voice, inside her mind spoke. _Wait for it. She cannot kill you until you are fully weakened and drained..._

Rey yelled at the voice within her to explain. Rey started to feel dizzy and lightheaded, the vines constricting around her. She focused on the Force for strength, and subdued her fear. She felt the vines even though they hurt her, the humid air, her lightsaber still humming in her hands. It helped but she still felt weaker as time passed. Rey looked to the wraith, it was becoming substantial, the skin not so parched and becoming pale and opaque instead of translucent. Rey's vision started to falter, her breaths ragged as she struggled to breathe. The wraith was appearing as a woman, one of the Nightsister's, solidifying and no longer hovering but standing in front of Rey. Red eyes stared into Rey's face, joyous. Rey's eyes darted to the lightstaff. She had enough energy to tilt the blade to kill the woman, but she would harm herself in the process. She had to. Rey felt the Light Side and the calm within her. She was ready.

Rey focused on the Force to help her blades, and tilted quickly the lightstaff and it cut through the Nightsister's neck. Black blood splashed and the surprised Nightsister grasped her neck in shock, the air rasping against her open neck. Rey Pushed her back, the Dark Side tendrils faded as she bled out, the blood pulsing through her fingers. Rey fell, her body suspended with the remaining jungle vines. Her calf was severely cut almost to the bone, it didn't cauterize fully and hot sticky blood leaked down her leg. Rey's head lolled against the thick vine, her thoughts becoming muddled with the loss of blood. The Nightsister twitched in her death throes.

Rey sent a thought, the darkness was surrounding her. _Ren!_

* * *

Ren did nothing that entire evening while focusing on every emotion Rey felt. She was going through her trial. He masked his bond, his worry and fear would impact her success. The sun had barely graced through the windows, motes of light floating aimlessly when he heard his name.

He was still fully clothed and grabbed his light saber. Ren went to the edge of the jungle where they left yesterday, however the vegetation had already grown over. Mentally cursing, he felt with the bond. She was unconscious and weak. He started to run, hacking larger branches and ferns ahead of him. The humidity and his own exertion caused sweat to drip down his face, his back and chest. His heart and lungs burned as he pushed himself. He brushed ferns and leaves out of his way, he heard wildlife call and scream at his wild trek through their domain. He ignored it all.

He arrived panting to the clearing and spied her, under the tree. Ren ran and knelt next to her and deactivated his blade, examining her body. Her face and exposed skin was scratched and dirtied, and a thick vine circled around her neck. He untangled it and threw it away from him. A purple and red welt lined her neck. Ren's hand touched her face while the other shook her shoulder as gently as he could muster in his worry.

"Rey, I'm here. Rey..." He said. He echoed the words in his mind strongly to hers. Ren placed his head on her chest; her heart still pulsed albeit slowly, and her lungs inhaled and exhaled. He breathed into her, in hopes additional oxygen wouldn't hurt.

He tried to shake her harder and said her name louder, desperate.

She coughed finally and gasped, her eyes wild. Ren grabbed on to her as her hands reached for him, her eyes adjusting and quickly viewing the area around her. She looked down to her legs and touched them, in disbelief.

"Ren, Ren what did you do? How?" Rey looked up to him, her brown eyes welling. She blinked it away. Confusion overwhelmed her mind.

He wasn't sure what she meant, she could still be delusional from her battle. "I came as soon as I heard you. The jungle... it had overgrown from when we were here yesterday. I ran as fast as I could. I just arrived and called your name, shaking you to wake up..." He used the back of his hand to sweep back his sweat and hair from his face.

"No, I... I killed the Nightsister. I had to use my staff and cut my leg to do it though. And how did I get back here?" she gazed up at the tree above. Ren looked around, there was no struggle apparent in the fallen leaves or the ferns.

He said cautiously "Rey... you haven't moved more than five feet from when I left you yesterday. The only wounds I see are scratches on your face and skin. A thick vine was wrapped around your neck but I removed it. Your neck is bruised..." he murmured. Rey wobbled to her feet, and he helped her stand. She called her lightstaff to her hand, and walked to where the jungle thickened. Rey activated it, and her head bobbed and looked through the dark jungle. He walked behind her and turned on his silver lightsaber, although he felt nothing nearby.

"Ren, I swear... I'm not going crazy. It happened." Rey's voice was quiet, but emotionally she felt confident.

Ren put his hand on the small of her back, and she turned to him. "I believe you, I felt your emotions all though the night. I know you were fighting. This jungle is imbued with the Force. We felt it when we picked out this spot. I can feel it now. You meditated yesterday, desire to overcome the dark souls within you. I don't know if it could be called a Force vision, you received cuts, scratches and bruises." He lifted her chin, and the welt around her neck seemed paler. He looked around, and felt chilled to his core. "Rey, did you defeat all of them? There were three at the Sith Crystal."

"No just one. She appeared as a wraith at first. Something told me to wait for the right moment before finishing her..." Rey bit her lip, he sensed her concern.

"Let's rest today and tonight. I don't want to stay here longer than necessary. When you're ready again we can come back." He tried not to let the small fear he had show through the bond. He walked to her pack and picked it up, it was untouched. Her hand threaded through his behind him.

"Ok." Her voice was quiet and pensive. They quickly and wordlessly walked back to the villa, cutting their way with their blades. Ren let her use the sanitation unit first, and after he was done he found her upon their bed, eyes closed. He could sense she was thinking and he studied her body as he stretched out next to her. Any evidence of the vine around her neck was no longer visible, the only sign remaining was the scratches she had on her face and skin. He gazed at her as she spoke "Ren, why were you... scared back there?" She hesitated using the word but he was aware she felt his emotion. Ren looked into her brown eyes and face, her damp hair pulled back into a messy bun.

He took a breath and exhaled before replying. "I do not know what kind of fears one has to face and I am not ready to face them. I have killed innocents, directly and indirectly...and my own father. I do not want to be in the jungle longer than I have to." Rey nodded and said nothing, he felt understanding from her through their bond. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his bare chest.

Her voice, soft spoke "You didn't sleep at all while I was away did you?"

Ren's arm wrapped around her, and his other hand laced through hers. "No. I was worried. I only just got you back from the First Order too. Its... Its difficult being without you. I didn't sleep much either when you were captive..." Rey snuggled up next to him and he felt her own exhaustion mirror his own. He only fell asleep after she breathed the deep rhythm of slumber.


	23. Nature

Rey closed her eyes tightly before opening them, and she felt Ren's strong arms and body curled around her. Her body and mind still felt tired after her ordeal but she didn't want to sleep the whole day. It was early afternoon if Rey had to guess, it was hot and humid, and sunlight was visible through the windows. Despite the heat she cherished his presence so close to her. Her heart ached thinking she had been without him for months. He looked into his face, the sheen of perspiration lined his forehead and cheeks, with his hair matted and tangled from sleeping. Rey's heart felt warm in her chest gazing at him this way. She stayed still, watching him sleep.

She sensed him become aware that she was awake, and his dark brown eyes slowly opened and looked into hers. His arms tightened around her, and he buried his face in her neck and hair. "I think I could sleep for the rest of the day." he murmured. Rey fingered his hair, twisting a lock of it in her hand.

"I think I should rest tomorrow as well. I feel exhausted still from last night. I don't know what I'll have to face next." She said quietly. He nodded into her shoulder and pulled away slightly. Mentally he seemed pensive with what she said.

"Do you want to practice? I'm not sure if you should meditate or risk having your trial start near me..." Ren's hand enclosed hers, and their fingers entwined. Rey could only look into his eyes, how dark and intense they were.

Rey took a breath and exhaled before responding. "I love you. I just... I just want to spend time with you. It doesn't matter what we do. " She felt desire for him in her heart and her body. His affection for her mirrored through their bond and he leaned closer, their heads touching. His eyes closed and she looked down at his lips through her lashes as he spoke.

"As you wish..." His lips twitched into a smile and he pulled her close, she felt his body was enamored with her as well. He kissed her lightly and her mouth responded to his. His hand traveled down her side to her hip an lifted her leg over him. She pressed against him and he moaned softly. "I love you Rey. I want to be with you always."

I

They spent the day together relaxing around the villa, and Ren showed her how to play dejarik. She had heard of the game growing up on Jakku, however no one played games there. Surviving took up everyone's time on that desolate world. The pieces were interesting, they were real or mythical beasts from all over the galaxy. Each had their own abilities that changed depending on which way you were facing and where your opponents were on the grid. Ren had aggressive play style and was willing to sacrifice his pawns for victory. Rey was more cautious at first but surprised Ren a few times with a few traps she set. The last game she finally won and she smiled smugly at his surprised expression.

"So you'll cook dinner since you lost?" She teased.

His eyes were studying the board again, darting between the last moves they took. Ren lifted his eyes from the dejarik board, her k'lor'slug was still parading and screeching over Ren's dead Mantellian savrip. "I thought I had that one... And yes, I'll cook for us." Ren shut the table off and they went into the small kitchen, Rey sitting on a stool watching. He pulled a bottle of blush wine from a cupboard and poured them a glass. Rey looked curiously at him before taking a small sip. "I brought it to enjoy with you." He murmured as he started to prepare the kopi meat and vegetables.

Rey watched Ren prepare to sauté the kopi tenderloins when the villa comlink beeped. Ren's arm's tensed and he set the pan aside. He walked over and picked up the device and looked into Rey's eyes as he answered. He spoke confidently "Hello? Brandt speaking."

"Hi, Brandt, it is Sabaal. I hope your stay is going well?" the administrator's voice buzzed through.

"Very much so. Thank you, it is what we needed." Ren replied. Rey sensed his apprehension.

"Ahem, yes. I had some fellows who say that they have come for a visit from the General roughly three hours ago. I told them you were having a private get-away but they were adamant on seeing the both of you. I hadn't heard from the General regarding additional people coming so I declined their request. I found out now from control that they never exited the atmosphere. I wanted to let you know, I entirely apologize for this. I can send our law enforcement to protect the both of you. We do not know where they are." The administrator spoke quickly and shame hung in his voice.

Ren's hand tightened into a fist and he took a breath. "No, do not trouble yourself. If they arrive myself and Vrytra can handle them." Rey felt the Dark Side simmer within him. She felt nervous, yet another malicious part wanted to fight. She subdued the urge. The administrator apologized profusely until Ren told him to stop and ended the call. His dark eyes looked up to Rey, she felt his anticipation.

"Mother said she or Luke would contact us in a week. It's only been a few days." He said forcefully striding to their room. He returned a moment later tossing the lightstaff.

"Ren, it could be Poe and Finn." She said cautiously.

"Or it could be someone else, or a bounty hunter, or a thief." He paced and she felt the Dark side within him. His eyes were dark still, it was under his control. Ren's eyes darted around the villa, and he looked to her "I'm going to turn off the lights so our eyes can adjust to the darkness. We'll wait for them."

* * *

Ren turned off the lights and pulled Rey behind the sofa. He calmed his breathing and felt the Dark Side within him, ready in anticipation. He refused to lose Rey and anyone who thought to abuse her again would deal with his wrath. He gripped his lightsaber tightly.

Rey knelt slightly behind him. "Ren how long do you plan to wait?" She was slightly agitated, it showed through her tone and in her mind.

He clenched his jaw, they could take their time coming to them. "We'll wait an hour. If they don't show then you rest for a few hours and I'll keep watch." Ren left out that he would purposely let Rey rest. The desire to protect her was strong. He didn't want to go through the First Order kidnapping her all over again.

Less than half an hour later they heard the engines of a craft land on the beach nearby. Rey crouched, tense behind him. "Stay here, I'm going to the door." he murmured. He gripped his lightsaber and stood next to the door. He heard a muffled voice outside, one was a man. Ren's arms were tense as he waited. There was a knock. He controlled his breathing and felt the Dark Side well within him. He was ready. The knocking came again, louder this time, then the person opened the door.

Having sight of the individual, Ren bound the man and activated his blade next to the mans face.

"I was hoping not to interrupt the both of you with all the lights off..." Poe took a ragged breath then grinned. Ren sighed and released the pilot. BB8 rolled in underneath whirling under the pilot and beeped angrily at Ren. Rey turned the lights on and stood a few feet away, and placed her staff on the counter. Finn stood behind him carrying a large supply box. Ren turned off his blade and allowed them to enter.

"Sorry, Mother said she wouldn't be contacting us until a week from now... We weren't expecting visitors..." Ren took a deep breath, calming himself. The adrenaline began to recede from his veins.

Poe looked into Ren's eyes, and Ren had the feeling he knew how protective of Rey he felt that moment. The pilot clapped Ren on the shoulder and gave him a hug before turning to Rey. "Rey, I'm glad to see you safe. We all came as soon as we could." He didn't make a move to embrace her. Rey stood, her arms and body rigid. Her eyes were studying Poe and Finn, thankfully she had quelled the Dark Side within her. Within Rey, she felt a range of emotions from happiness to seeing them to feeling unease at their presence. Poe was perceptive.

Finn nodded to Ren and set down the package he was carrying on the counter. "Rey..." He walked up to her and wrapped his muscled arms around her. Ren felt her mentally tense as the former stormtrooper hugged her. Rey exhaled and wrapped her arms around him. After a moment she spoke quietly. "Thank you for saving me."

Poe walked over to the kitchenette and examined the meal they were preparing, and poured two additional wines for him and Finn. "Ren shall we cook for our friends here?" Ren nodded and walked to heat the stove again. Finn and Rey both took seats at the counter. Poe started to cut some additional kopi tenderloins. "Rey, Ren. We found some information at the base and if you want, we can share it with you." Ren looked at Rey, again she felt turmoil and the Dark Side seethed within her.

Before Ren could speak, Rey spoke. "What did you find there?" her voice was cold. Finn looked concerned however Poe paid no mind and continued to cut the meat.

"BB8, can you play the hologram?" Poe requested.

BB8 beeped and the image of Luke and strangely the head medical officer, doctor Kalonia appeared. Luke spoke "Ren, Rey. I sent Poe and Finn with this message, it isn't the nature I can send otherwise. BB8 was able to find some information in the base before they blocked our attempts of getting further. But we do have information regarding your captivity Rey." His voice sounded pained.

Kalonia spoke, her voice melodious and analytical. "As you are aware, they had you heavily sedated Rey to prevent you from escaping. However, they also used an experimental torture drug on you, a chro-gel they called it. They used a stronger version on you, it would make every quarter hour appear to be a day to you." Ren clenched his jaw and his anger caused the Dark Side to well within him. He looked up at Rey, her hands were gripped on the counter, knuckles white. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to focus to remain calm. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed slightly in his embrace. Kalonia continued "They were very interested to see your progression with the drug; with your captivity it would feel as though roughly three months had passed..."

Finn shook his head in disbelief. Luke spoke "Rey." Rey looked up at the Jedi Master. "I wanted to apologize for knocking you out, I am sure Ren explained. To continue, we did not destroy the Sith Crystal, however we did do enough damage to destroy the volcano. There are other systems nearby, and we have no way to measure the kind of energy the crystal would release, weakened as it was. Leia has agreed to keep several drones on surveillance to make sure that no one can use it again. I am leaving shortly to go to Coruscant to see what information I can find regarding your trials, and I hope to see you in a few days. Remember what I've taught you. Everyone here is supporting you." The transmission ended with a beep.

Finn turned to Rey, her eyes were staring where the hologram just faded. Before he could speak, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It really felt like months had passed..." She murmured. "I thought I was abandoned."

The stormtrooper spoke and placed his hand on hers. "Rey we would never abandon you. It took a few days because we requested help from the Hapes Consortium to ensure our success. Now we have you back... but why didn't you come rejoin us at the Resistance? Luke said you needed rest away from everyone. Initially he wasn't going to let us come to you, but changed his mind when BB8 found this information for us." Finn squeezed her hand, and after a moment she tightened her hand back. "Rey, something has happened to you. You're tense, even around us... your friends."

Ren felt her emotions change back and forth within her. Ren could only assume that the bond between them re-inforced the sense of trust she had with Ren. However, the chro-gel helped feed into her doubt that her friends, Poe and Finn, were not coming for her. Rey's mistrust and hurt still remained. Ren spoke "Rey. Think about how Finn came to save you on Starkiller. And even now. Poe was there both times as well. Concentrate on that. You can trust them. Remember when Poe helped you on Yavin. Remember all those times." He backed from her walked to where Poe was cooking the kopi tenderloins, they were sizzling. Poe had said nothing this whole time, but his face was focused. He was listening intently.

Rey nodded, and wiped a tear from her eye. "I know you know I fell to the Dark Side. The First Order manipulated me to thinking I was abandoned." Ren felt her anger flare within her, she was most likely thinking about Tevoth. She controlled it though, her eyes remained brown. "There was a crystal on that base, the ancient Sith had used it a long time ago to destroy the Cron system, and that's how the Cron Drift came to be. Now, the First Order were using the Dathomiri Nightsisters to perform a ceremony to increase power with the Dark Side." Rey's chin trembled, the emotions within her were a tempest. A determined look came over her face. "The Sith Lord at the base killed Kailiss during the ceremony, and forced me into completing it. I couldn't fight it, it was so strong..." Rey's voice faded, in awe over the memory. "What they didn't know was... is that by doing that, the spirits of the Nightsisters now reside within me. Their desires with the Dark Side and their feelings mesh into my own mind."

Finn's eyes were wide, and even Poe stopped stirring to study Rey intently. His dark eyes were concerned. Rey continued "I am fighting them, and it is easier here so far away from the crystal. Seeing the both of you again, caused the feelings my captivity to come back." She frowned. "I just need time... I have defeated one. I have just two more to face."


	24. The Choice

Rey held Ren an extra few seconds before stepping back. His deep eyes looked into hers, and his face was a blank slate. Inside though, she sensed him attempting to hide his worry. He said nothing out loud, but mentally she heard him. _Focus Rey. I love you, you can do this. Come back to me._ She nodded to him and sat down, again under the tree. They agreed to have her meditate in the same place before, the Force's presence was strong there. Even though she had rested the night before and relaxed today, she still felt tired... weakened almost. Rey didn't say anything to Ren though, she didn't want him to worry even more. She watched Ren turn and follow Poe and Finn out from the jungle.

It was almost evening, the nocturnal creatures were starting to chirp and call overhead. Rey thought back to the prior evening, it was uncomfortable when Poe and Finn showed up. Rey felt frustrated with herself. She shouldn't feel that way about Poe and Finn, they were her friends. The Dark Side writhed at her frustrations and she exhaled slowly. The Nightsisters still remained, although they were quiet. Rey felt them, like she was being watched, waiting for her to make a mistake. Thankfully Poe and Finn were supportive of her. They spent the day on the small shore and in the water, relaxing. Rey thought of the waves, despite her anxiety of water deeper than her waist she still enjoyed the sound of the ocean.

Rey pushed the thoughts aside and focused on the Light Side. Feeling the living tree, the jungle, the humidity, and every living creature near by. It came easier this time, she felt the Light Side within her. She felt warm, calm. Ready. Last time she meditated something pulled her towards the jungle for the test. She would wait until she felt the pull again.

I

Rey moved as stealthily as she could. She walked quickly along the corridors, the black tile reflecting under her. A few stormtrooper patrols passed by and by luck she felt them with the Force and evaded them. Why was she doing here? Her body kept moving... compelled to it's goal. Rey was alone, only she could do this. She finally found the door she was looking for, the faint memory of the base map appeared in her mind. Rey looked behind her and ducked in.

Snoke flicked his hand, and the door closed behind her. Rey stopped, and walked confidently to him. Neither said anything, they knew why she was there. His pale skin reflected the sole light in the chamber, but the scar was a dark contrast. And his eyes, dark and full of hate. She stopped a few steps before him, and shrugged off her robe. Rey's hand rested on her lightstaff at her waist.

"You think you can defeat me. You are not a Jedi. And still naive." His voice rasped, like leather over gravel.

"No, I am not a Jedi. But I am ready." Her voice echoed through the chamber.

The hum of a lightsaber sounded behind her, and she turned igniting her staff. The jade staff hummed in her hands and the Force strengthened her resolve. Rey felt it in every breath she took, in her tense arm and leg muscles. A ruby saber appeared, held by a tall man. Tevoth. He walked forward under the skylight and to her surprise, Ren was holding the lightsaber. His eyes were yellow and focused on her. Seeing him, the Dark Side seething with him shocked her. Her chest felt tight. She felt with the Force- she couldn't feel him!

"Ren, no." Her voice was quiet. Snoke behind her chuckled. Ren said nothing and continued to walk toward her, his stride reminding her of a predator. He lifted his saber and attacked, she parried and the blades hissed and crackled.

"Ren please. I'm not you're enemy." She begged him, evading his swing.

He clenched his jaw. "No, you're not. But the galaxy needs order. The rabble and so called New Republic is a ship without an engine and no captain. If you're not going to join our cause then you will be removed!" The last words ended as a shout. Again the lightsabers met, crackling with the strikes.

If the bond was broken, as saddening as the thought was to Rey, maybe she could disarm Ren and kill Snoke. He wouldn't be able to detect her feints. She felt the calm within herself. She could do this. Sweat soaked through her shirt and on her brow, and she breathed heavy to deflect Ren's hits. She attempted to feint, but he knew and his blade pushed back to her, almost causing her to stumble. He paused a moment, and summoned Force Lightening from his free hand. Rey positioned her lightsaber and stopped the Sith magic. Her staff vibrated violently in her hands from the strength of his lightening. Rey couldn't move or be hit by the lightening, so she Jumped back. As she landed, she was Bound. She Pushed Ren to break his concentration and he fell to his knee. But she couldn't move a limb.

Snoke chuckled behind her. "Ren. You know what you must do." Rey's heart beat faster.

Ren arose and walked to her purposely. "Ren. No please. I can help you." She begged. He stopped infront of her, and he looked down into her eyes. He leaned down and his lips touched hers before backing away.

"You should have joined me." And he swung his blade. Her left arm laid on the ground, twitching as she she screamed. The pain rushed to her head making her dizzy and she wanted to vomit; Rey clutched on the Force to steady herself. The Dark side tried to grasp for control within her, from her physical and emotional pain but she breathed deeply and suppressed the feelings. She collapsed on the ground as Snoke dropped the Binding, the fall jarring her body. Her eyes focused on Ren. Tears streamed as she studied the face of the man she loved.

The raspy voice spoke. "That was not my order Kylo Ren." Ren started to walk up towards Snoke.

"I may have use for her yet." Ren's cold voice snarled. Rey tried to stifle her sobs and reached for her lightstaff. Her fingers touched it, and grasped it tightly. Ren was still speaking. "You are right about the galaxy needing order, but you are unfit to do so." Rey turned, as she tried to raise herself and Snoke blocked Ren's hit with his own crimson blade. He sat on his chair, only his blade moving. Their blades met and hissed savagely, crackling echoing over the chamber.

Rey's blood trailed down her torso, hot and sticky, and she knew. She was going to die. She stood unsteadily and walked slowly up to the pedestal. Blood dripped with every step, she drew upon the Force, willing her body to move. Rey bit her cheek to stifle the desire to cry in pain. She couldn't let Ren go down this path, or let Snoke continue his reign of tyranny. Each step threatened to send her tumbling but with the Force she kept her balance. She couldn't hear what Ren was saying to Snoke. Rey focused all of her energy on moving and keeping Ren and Snoke in her sight. Rey at last stood behind Ren, and she heard herself call his name. He turned, surprise on his face. She saw for a moment, his beautiful liquid brown eyes, his pale skin. How his dark hair curled at the ends and how much she loved running her fingers through it. Remembering his strong lithe body holding her. Making love to her. Rey had her lightstaff up to her chest, the dual chamber facing to her, and to him. She activated it and felt the heated blade enter her body. Rey clenched her jaw from the pain, and she heard him gasp. The smell of singed fabric and burned skin permeated her nose. It entered his chest at the same time, and he caught her as she fell into him. They fell onto Snoke, she felt the resistance of the blade as it drove through him. Snoke cried in pain and she felt him slump into the chair, with Ren and her weight pressing on him.

There was no sound. Just the hum of her blade until she turned it off. She felt with the Force. She only felt Ren's presence, it was flickering with his approaching death.

It was getting hard to breathe, Rey felt herself coughing. The metallic and salty taste of blood emerged in her mouth.

Rey heard a voice behind her. "Fool girl. You don't want power?" She clutched onto the Force. "What makes you think that destroying Snoke will erase all the so-called evils of the galaxy." Ren started to choke on his blood, the air rattled in his chest.

Rey kept her eyes opened, and Kailiss leaned over to look at her. Her blonde braids hung near her face. Rey mustered enough air to answer "No..."

"You're courage is admirable. My sister Pharryne didn't think you'd lift your blade to your lover... but you would if you had to. She was hoping you'd join Ren and the Dark Side as his queen." Kailiss knelt next to her, her red eyes staring intently into Rey's. "You defeated her. And with killing Ren and Snoke, you intended to sacrifice yourself as well. I am positive that you didn't know... if you die here, you will die in the real world. Right now, you hang by a strand. And me with you." The Nightsister hissed angrily.

Rey's mind raced. The real world. Suddenly, she was in both places at once and she saw herself laying on jungle floor, lightstaff through her chest. Memories flooded into her. She was here to defeat the Nightsisters and their presence within her.

Ren's body started to go cold against her chest, he had stopped breathing. Rey's eyes looked into the Nightsister's. "I'm keeping you alive right now, with the little strength I have available to me. I no longer exist, if you want to call it that, if you are dead." Kailiss looked agitated, and something else. Worried. "I have an offer. I can sustain us for a while if you can call Ren to our aid. You get to live, I get to live, albeit through you..." Kailiss hesitated.

The words came hoarsely out of Rey's mouth "What else..."

The Nightsister clenched her jaw and her eyes flashed crimson. "It will weaken me, but you will never be able to get rid of me. You will never be able to be a full Jedi, not like how Skywalker is." She sneered. "The Dark Side will always call to you." Rey felt her chin tremble. Kailiss looked down at herself, and through her hide armor, blood started to soak through, and trailed down her exposed abdomen. From the same place the lightstaff entered Rey's own chest. The Nightsister snarled. "I will not try to seize control, you will have to fight the Dark Side on your own if that is your choice. But, if you do want to know what I know, the night spells... they will come to you. I can teach you them. You will need to make up your mind girl. I do not have much power left." She coughed into her hand, and blood spattered on her lips and palm.

Rey thought as quickly as she could, she could feel the coldness in her limbs, her hands, her legs. She used the last of her strength and lifted her head. She looked at Ren, his eyes closed and sticky blood dribbled from his lips down his chin. A tear welled in her eye. She made her choice.

* * *

Ren felt Rey's life dwindle. "We're leaving. Now."

Poe cautiously spoke while picking up the medpack they agreed to take with them. "Did she contact you Ren?"

Ren couldn't restrain the heat from his voice as they quickly made their way out the door "Her presence is flickering. She is dying." He ignited his blade. It was mid morning. As expected, the jungle had grown over from the path he cut before. Ren ran cutting the branches in front of him. Poe and Finn kept up behind him. He wiped the sweat from his brow with his free hand and kept running.

Ren had told Poe and Finn what happened with her prior trial, and what Luke had said when he left Ossus. That these trials could possibly kill her. Although with her last attempt, she only felt weakened. Not near death like right now. Ren willed for her to stay alive, to keep breathing. Poe shared with him that Luke primarily sent the pilot and Finn as he was not sure how far along Rey was on her trials, and that the Jedi's presence may do more harm than good. Ren's heart beat heavily in his chest, his lungs burned for air when he finally reached the clearing.

Finn gasped and Poe cursed when they arrived. Rey was curled against her lightsaber, and it went straight through her chest. Ren ran and turned off the blade, and stripped off his shirt and balled it and applied pressure to area. "Finn!" he heard himself scream. Ren tried to keep his breathing calm. "Hold that on her and make one for the other side." Poe knelt nearby, unpacking gauze and antiseptic salves for her wounds, awaiting direction from Ren. Ren laid his head next to her chest, her heart beat faintly and the air in her chest wheezed. He was about to breathe into her when her eyes fluttered open.

" _If you want to save Rey you will read her mind. I will show you how to save her._ " A Nightsister was using Rey's voice! Did she lose her trial? Fear gripped Ren's heart. Finn almost backed away with fear but Ren grabbed his hand and forced him to keep applying pressure.

"How can I trust you?" He yelled staring into Rey's face. Rey's eyes narrowed and she grimaced.

" _Our time is limited. She agreed to this!"_ Ren swore, delving into her mind and he watched. This wasn't Rey's memory. This was Kailiss's memory. Ren gasped as he saw what the Nightsister showed him what to do. Kailiss spoke again through Rey. " _It will work. You must fully embrace the Dark Side. Do not doubt it. She can..._ " Rey coughed, and blood spattered her lips "... _explain. Do it!"_ Rey closed her eyes, her body shuddered as she exhaled.

"Finn, Poe. Back away." They quickly moved, taking the stained cloth and gauze with them.

Ren submitted to the Dark Side, it was not difficult with his fear encouraging him. He felt the heat envelop his entire body, his blood , his muscles, his mind. He stretched his hand over the partially cauterized lightsaber wound and focused.

Dark filaments, finer than spider silk and stronger than durasteel formed between Rey's wound and his finger tips. He held his hand there, but the strings moved, obeying his mental commands. They twisted and weaved, and he concentrated. Kailiss told him how to delve into the wound and see every piece of damaged tissue. He could see it all, every muscle, every fiber. The strings knitted her tissue together, slowly at first. His hand started to feel a burning sensation. The Nightsister had advised him to anticipate the feeling. Dark-side healing causes pain to the user. Ren drew upon the pain as well, and used it to heal Rey. The healing tissue approached her chest, he saw the spongy and pink lung coalesce together, and over it red striped muscle knit back into place. Ren breathed heavily through a clenched jaw. His hand felt as though he had grabed onto his lightsaber bare handed. He blinked away the tears in his eyes. It was working. Finally, the skin joined together. It was pink... it would scar. He ripped his hand away from her when it was done, the dark strings fading. Ren looked to his hand, it was red and blistered. Rey coughed, and inhaled as if it was her first breath.

"Rey!" He grabbed onto her, ignoring the pain in his hand. She blinked and looked at him.

"Ren. I..." Tears filled her eyes. "I had to make a deal."

"I don't care. You're here." He pressed her into his chest, she weakly held onto him. Her breathing slow and she trembled in his arms. Ren murmured into her ear "I don't care what you had to do. I need you." Ren felt his heartbeat slow down, knowing for the most part, she was unharmed.

His hand throbbed from the pain and he winced. Rey could feel his pain through the bond and she withdrew from him. "You're hurt. How?"

"Kailiss spoke to me. And I read her memory on how to heal you, with the Dark Side. Such an act doesn't go unpunished, even if it is selfish in nature, you are still healing and helping another." He said slowly. Her brown eyes flashed in recognition and darted behind him. Poe and Finn moved closer, and Poe knelt next to Ren, taking his hand. The hand was angry and red, and blisters oozed a clear liquid and milky yellow puss. Poe's jaw clenched and he looked up at Ren.

"I'm going to have to sterilize this." Ren nodded, and the pilot started to dig in the med pack for the burn salve and the antiseptic. Ren looked away and clenched his jaw as it stung his hand.

"Rey, what happened?" He grunted trying to take his mind from the pain.

Rey's brown eyes looked at all of them. "It... was the worst test I could possibly imagine." She started quietly. "I was on a First Order base, and I working towards a goal, but I had no idea what it was until I arrived. It was a huge chamber with a single skylight. Snoke sat upon his pedestal. I went to defeat him. Behind me, a tall figure ignited a red blade. I thought it was Tevoth... but it was you Ren. Our bond had been broken and you had a new desire, to become the new leader of the First Order."

Ren shook his head. "No. Neither of those will happen." Poe was applying the salve, and the cooling agent in them felt welcomed on the burn.

Rey nodded. "The mental traps they prepared were to test me, and test what I felt for you. You cut my arm off and I was bleeding out. You started to challenge Snoke and I walked behind you, while you were distracted. I called to you, and ignited my staff between us. We fell onto Snoke, killing him. We were both dying, when Kailiss appeared. She said the Nightsister who set up the trap hoped I would spare you, but instead I killed all of us. Kailiss said I was dying and she could keep us alive long enough for you to arrive..." She took a deep breath, and paused. "She will always be within me, and the Dark Side will always call to me. She said I'll never be a Jedi because of it. It was that, or I would die. " Twin tears leaked down Rey's face and she sniffed.

Poe had finished wrapping Ren's hand with gauze and he pulled Rey into his chest. "We don't need a title. We have each other." Rey nodded into his chest, and she let out a sigh. His words comforted her, he felt her begin to accept her choice. Ren meant them. "Lets go back to the villa. Luke will probably come in a few days and we'll tell him what happened."

* * *

Luke arrived using a shuttle service and embraced them before motioning to Ren and Rey to the villa. It had been several days, and Rey felt mostly at peace with her decision. She felt the Dark Side as she always had, but it wasn't flaring when she saw Luke thankfully. Kailiss appeared to keep her end of the bargain so far. Poe and Finn took the moment to walk down the beach while Luke, Ren and her walked inside.

"I found no information on Coruscant for the type of trial you would have to overcome Rey. Although, I feel you have made progress already." His blue eyes stared intently into hers.

"I have, and I won't be able to go further than where I am now. I almost died." Rey said simply. Ren stood behind her and placed his hand on her back.

The Jedi nodded. "It was possible that could happen. I told Ren of it, but I didn't want to discourage you and have you fall prey to doubt."

Rey understood, and she didn't feel anger toward him. "Kailiss lives on within me. In the last test, I didn't do what was expected and sacrificed myself. To save Ren from his path and to kill Snoke. She kept us alive long enough for Ren to heal us. Kailiss showed him how with the Dark Side."

Luke's eyes flickered to Ren's bandaged hand before murmuring. "Both of you, controlling the Dark Side within you, and the Light. Doing what is right." His blue eyes took the both of them in. "Grey Jedi, if it could be called that. Rey, I will tell you what I told Ren when you first brought him to me. You must balance within yourself. When you feel hate or fear or aggression, you need to think with calm, with your heart, with empathy. No doubt it will have it's own challenges. Meditation can help stabilize your Dark Side leanings."

Rey lifted her face to Ren. His eyes met hers, and a smile crept on her lips. "Grey Jedi. We'll do what is right." He nodded and his lips twitched into a smile. Ren embraced her and she felt relief in his arms. They would train, and she would learn what skills she could from Luke, Ren, and Kailiss and prepare. They would right all the wrongs in the galaxy. Together.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading the sequel of _Conflicts and Resolution_! I immensely enjoyed the plot of this story, and Rey coming full circle with Ren as Grey Jedi. I do feel I'll be writing another sequel to this one, much further down the line. I have some other ideas for 'first meeting' stories concerning Rey and Ren, my OTP.

Please subscribe, I can't wait to share more tales of Reylo!


End file.
